The one he never forgot
by scorpion22
Summary: Oswald had a great love once a woman he never could forget about. A woman he never could stop loving. When he sees he after so long will the spark reignite between them. Will she give him another reason to want power and will the fact that she's married change anything between them. Read and find out. I own nothing and it is rated M for later chapters. Also please review.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a fun little story that came to me suddenly. Please read and review and always remember I own nothing. Also the POV will change throughout the story.

Chapter 1

Oswald's POV…

I knew it was her the second I heard her voice again even after so many years it was the sweetest sound I have ever heard.

"Beautiful," I breathed as I chanced a glance in the direction of her sweet voice; the mere sight of her made my heart pound. Mary Tyler now Mary Maroni the wife of the head of the Maroni family Salvatore; she wasn't the girl I knew anymore now she was his wife. As I continued to wash dishes I silently wondered if she remembered me, but I didn't let myself hope because I knew she didn't. A long time ago when I was still nothing, when I was nothing, but a kid she came into my life and she brought light and happiness to it for a short while.

We were fourteen then and her family was as well off as my own, it was by chance that we met at all. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on: her hair like mahogany silk cascading down her back, her skin nearly as pale as my own, but her eyes no one had eyes like hers. They were so expressive and so exquisite like green pools from a lagoon. I will always remember that day a typical Gotham day to anybody else, but a life changing day for me. It was cloudy rain was on its way as I walked the streets alone.

" No," I whispered as the rain started to slowly fall pelting me in wetness as I walked alone, but I wasn't alone for long soon I found her at my side much to my surprise. My surprise increased when she opened the umbrella she held and moved it so it covered us.

At first I did nothing, but stare at her in confusion. Was this a joke? Was someone playing a trick on me? No one except my mother had ever been kind to me like this; the way I walked made me different so that earned me the ridicule of others and I couldn't help, but wonder if this was one of those moments. I have no idea how long I simply stared at her, but I will never forget that moment when I heard her voice for the first time.

" Um are you just going to stand there and stare at me or, do you want to walk with me we don't have to talk if you don't want to " she said offering me a sweet smile that matched her equally honey sweet voice. I didn't answer her I simply nodded and walked slowly at her side under her umbrella. As rain fell in a quiet silence around us we walked closely side by side under the umbrella, but suddenly she stopped looking at me as she did.

"I'm Mary Tyler. Not that I don't enjoy walking in the rain with a complete stranger, but could you at least tell me your name," whispered Mary so low if we hadn't been standing so close under the umbrella I wouldn't have heard her. Smiling at me she extended her hand looking at me as she waited for my response. I still wasn't sure if I could trust her, she could be trying to prove what a fool I was, but as I looked at her I wanted to trust her.

"You can trust me," said Mary suddenly as if reading my thoughts. Looking at her I took a slow step closer to her as I extended my own hand and taking her hand. "Oswald Cobblepot," I whispered taking the hand I still held in mine and turning it bowing low as I kissed the back of it. She gasped at my lips touched her pale white skin and I knew I had surprised her not many men kissed a ladies hand anymore. When I straightened up again standing beneath the umbrella with her still I looked at her, she was still smiling at me except it had widened, and the sight made my heart beat fast. Continuing to hold my hand she pulled me along and we walked together beneath her umbrella in the rain talking in low voices. She became so much to me, she became my best friend, and in time she became my first love. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget her. When my mind returned to the present nothing had changed around me I was still silently cleaning dishes in the kitchen. I chanced another glance at her; she was seated at a table next to her husband Don Maroni surrounded by his men facing me. I couldn't help, but think that she was still beautiful she hadn't changed. Everything about her had changed, she now had money and power, she dressed like a fine lady of Gotham, but some things hadn't changed she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on and looking into her eyes I saw something else that hadn't changed too. She was still the young woman who had touched my heart beneath an umbrella so many years ago.

Mary's POV…

As I rode in the back of the black town car through the streets of Gotham my eyes watched those streets seeing them, but somehow looking past them at the same time. I was on the way to the restaurant to have dinner with my husband and his cronies and as the car drove closer to my destination I tried to seem happy. "I should be happy," I signed leaning my head against the cool glass of the window closing my eyes for only a second in thought. I had nothing to be unhappy about: I was married to Salvatore Maroni one of the most powerful men in Gotham, I wanted for nothing in fact I had anything I had ever dreamed of having except for love. "I can't buy love. My love is gone especially now," I breathed against the glass holding back my tears as the face of my true love entered my mind, but as my eyes opened it vanished again. My marriage was not one of love, it was completely loveless though Salvatore claims to me I know I am just a pretty thing on his arm, and I just couldn't love him. When he saw me he said he decided then and there he had to have me and Don Maroni always got what he wanted. In truth there was only one man I had ever loved, but we had parted ways years ago.

No matter how hard I tried I can't stop loving him. My heart will never beat for another not even my husband, but he will never know that. "We are here Mrs. Maroni," said my driver Charlie as we pulled up outside the restaurant and signing I nodded plastering a smile on my face trying to look happy when inside I was dying. I exited the car smiling a silent thank you at Charlie as I entered the restaurant moving through the tables in search of my husband. When he came into view I called his name smiling lovingly at him as he turned in my direction; I was the picture of a wife who loved her husband.

"There's my girl," hollered Salvatore so that the whole restaurant heard just who I was and just who I belonged to. He smiled as he came towards me quickly pulling me into his arms and as was expected of me I wrapped my arms around his shoulders keeping my smile on my face as he lowered his mouth down onto mine. I closed my eyes as he kissed me resting one hand at the back on his neck as I kissed him in return. I smiled as my mind replaced the man that kissed me with another, and then Salvatore Maroni disappeared and my true love was the one kissing me. In my mind was kisser became thinner and he had to bend just a little to kiss me, his skin was much paler then my own, and his hair was as black as the sky late at night. When the kiss ended I smiled signing in fake contentment as reality came back to hit me hard in the face as I stared up at my husband Salvatore instead of my real true love. I remained silent as was expected of me as I moved at his side toward the table where his cronies waited. Looking up for only a brief second towards the kitchen to scan the rest of the restaurant I almost stopped in my tracks at the sight I saw; I had never expected to see him ever again. There he was after so long standing in the kitchen of the restaurant my husband owned was my true love. Oswald Cobblepot the only man who ever really held my heart was really there, and it took all my acting skills not to cry and run into his arms, but I knew I couldn't do that so I acted as if I hadn't seen him at all. All I wanted to do was stare at him, part of me was afraid he had been an allusion, that I would turn around, and he wouldn't be there, but I couldn't Salvatore would notice and the thought of what Salvatore would do kept my eyes down. I could feel his eyes on me though not for long, but every now and then he would glance my way for just a second. Every time I thought about looking up at him for even a second my husband's presence reminded me how jealous he was; if I even looked at anyone else he would have them killed even if they were only a waiter in the restaurant I was his wife and no one was to look my way. That also meant I couldn't look at anyone either so I could have no friends. Oswald changed all of that the second I saw him after so many years. I had to see him; I had to speak with him. He had seen me and I had seen him and though it would have been easier to pretend otherwise I couldn't. And I knew in the back of my mind that was his plan, to see me this one time and pretend otherwise, but I couldn't. I loved him, I have and will always love him everything about me may have changed, but that would not. And I knew as I felt his eyes on me again and again that he still loved me too.

I knew with the feeling of his eyes on me that he still loved me because I knew Oswald. If he no longer loved me, if he no longer cared he would have glanced my way once and only once then never again; he would have pretended from then on that I didn't exist, but he couldn't stop looking at me because he loved me. I knew Oswald well as well as he knew me, and that made me different from all others because I knew what mistakes not to make. Oswald was in a way a devil in disguise, he could act as weak as he needed to and people believed it because they didn't know the strength he held hidden inside. He could lie through his teeth and no one would ever be able to tell at least not until he wanted them to; the worst mistake a person could make was to underestimate him. My husband through his arm around my shoulders as he talked with his cronies and I smiled at him before looking down at my plate again remaining silent, for once happily silent. It was times like this when I wanted to remain strictly in my head that I don't mind the strict silence he forced upon me. I knew I was just for show here just like all the other times before, no one talked to me only Salvatore and even that was rare, no one talked to me because I was Mary Maroni now, I was Don Maroni's wife now so I was not to be spoken to unless he allowed it. So I was perfectly safe to sit in silence among them, and be alone in my thoughts. And alone in my thoughts for a second I remembered that rainy Gotham day when we walked beneath an umbrella. Oswald claimed my heart that day from the very beginning he claimed my heart. From the moment he told me his name and he kissed my hand in a way no man ever had before he claimed my heart. As that thought repeated itself in my mind I was brought back to reality; it was time for me to go. Kissing my husband goodbye I moved towards the entrance only then did I look at Oswald out of the corner of my eye. I was determined to speak to him; I had to see him even if it could only be that one time I had to see him. I had to see my Oswald I couldn't just pretend I hadn't seen him I loved him. As I continued on my way out the door I felt his eyes on my back, and stepping into the car I smiled my first genuine smile in a long while.

I remained in my happy silence only Oswald on my mind as the car drove away. Looking at my driver and my only trusted friend Charlie I smiled I could trust him to take me back to see Oswald and keep my secret.

"Charlie I need you to go back and park somewhere no one will see us," I whispered. "Why Mrs. Maroni," questioned Charlie looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"I must speak with someone, but my husband must not know," I answered looking out the window at the streets of Gotham. He nodded in acceptance and smiled a silent promise to keep my secret.

Oswald's POV…

Late that night I exited the back door of the restaurant and moved down the street into the alleyway. I thoughts were of her, my Mary. Suddenly as I walked through the darkness I heard someone behind me. When I turned my pocketknife at the ready the last person I expected to see was her; it was like she was conjured from my very thoughts. My eyes widened at the sight of her, Mary Maroni as she stepped into the dim light so that I could properly see her; I couldn't believe it there she was my Mary. "Hello Oswald," smiled Mary her eyes shining with tears. She was so beautiful even in the darkness, and it almost made me forget how things had changed, but the way she was dressed brought that back. I was instantly reminded of whom she was now and that kept my mask of indifference on my face as I continued to stare at her silently while inside I was careening at the sight of her.

"Hello Mrs. Maroni," I said bowing slightly as if she was a queen and in a way she was. I instantly looked into her eyes, her eyes were still so expressive and I knew the second they met mine after addressing her that I had hurt her. Slowly she moved closer her heels clicking against the ground and before I knew it she was so close we could have easily touched.

" Oswald please call me Mary or, do you not still think of me as your Mary because I still think of you as my Oswald," cried Mary giving me a sad smile as she looked up into my eyes. The tears that had been collecting in her eyes slid down her cheeks as she lowered her eyes away from mine looking only at the ground refusing to look me in the eye now.

"Mary," I whispered her words surprised me I had assumed she would have forgotten all about me, but here she was telling me with just those words that she hadn't. Reaching out a slow hand I stroked her cheek for just a second wiping away at the tears I found there before forcing her to look at me. Gently I held her face in my hands and all was silent as we simply stared at each other.

"Oswald," she whispered her voice silently begging me to say something, anything as her tears continued to stain her beautiful face. Looking down at her as she spoke my name after so many years for a second it was as if no time had passed.

"You're still my Mary if I'm still your Oswald," I smiled leaning down to take her hand pulling her close and laying my forehead against hers. She smiled wrapping her arms around my waist and all was silent between us; we didn't need words to tell each other how we felt.

"I will always be yours," exclaimed Mary taking my face in her in her hands as my own arms encircled her slim waist. She moved closer until our lips connected in a soft kiss at first, but as I pulled her closer it deepened. This was not our first kiss, it was our second. We had only ever shared one single kiss years ago when we had parted ways, but it felt nothing like it did then in that moment.

"Oswald," she breathed against my lips her fingers moving swiftly into my hair turning it into disarray in her hands. And as we reunited after so many years I couldn't remember why we had parted in the first place, but I did remember one thing and it was that I still loved her.

Mary's POV…

When I kissed him I was almost afraid he wouldn't return it, but when he did I felt my heart flutter from within my chest. "I still love you Oswald, "I whispered looking into his eyes as our lips parted. Our foreheads touched as we leaned into each other both of our eyes half lidded half smiles on both our faces, but his slowly faded.

"And I still love you Mary, but you're married to Don Maroni now," whispered Oswald stroking my cheek gently before stepping away attempting to leave me standing there. I clutched at his hand as he tried to leave me there and I returned quickly to his side.

"Not by choice Oswald if I had my pick I'd be your wife not his, but you should know that when Salvatore Maroni decides he wants something he gets it. He wanted me and as hard as I fought against marrying him in the end I was fighting a battle I couldn't win so I gave up," I cried looking at him a silent plea in my eyes for him to believe me. I didn't want Salvatore even with all his money I never wanted him I only wanted Oswald, and I hoped my words proved that.

Before I knew it I had wrapped my arms around him and I was crying into his chest feeling as he slowly embraced me in return. "Please believe me Oswald I want you I've always wanted you not him. Please don't leave me again my Oswald," I cried looking up into his eyes; the eyes that always seemed to mystify me. He nodded brushing my tears away for the last time that night.

"I believe you my Mary, but how can this work. Whether willing or, not you are married to Don Maroni," said Oswald and I didn't miss the scorn in his voice when he said his name.

"I know, but he cannot live forever he could die tomorrow for all we know. And you never know Oswald his power could be taken from him then I could leave him and be with you finally," I smiled.

Oswald's POV…

As those words left her mouth and I looked at her in the dim darkness I suddenly had another reason for wanting power of my own. If I could gain such power I could claim her as mine and the thought brought a smile to my lips.

" You know if I had known I'd see you again I never would have quit fighting," whispered Mary her hands once again cupping my face as her words took hold of all my attention and she claimed my heart again like she always had.

"You wouldn't," I breathed pulling her into my arms and leaning down my head against hers. She kissed me then gently and quickly in answer.

"No I figured why fight anymore I knew I wouldn't be happy without you. I couldn't love anyone, but you," she cried and her words filled me with pride. Suddenly I couldn't contain myself I stroked her cheek before kissing her. I attacked her lips silently wondering if her lips would be bruised by the force of it.

"I love you," she breathed before beginning the kiss anew. I smiled against her lips as I deepened the kiss making her moan as I caressed her mouth with mine. "I love you too Mary," I whispered pecking her lips with chaste kisses as the words slipped from my lips making her hold me closer so it was almost like we were one body. Suddenly a throat cleared from behind us and I pulled away. There was a man standing in the shadows a car not far behind him.

"Mrs. Maroni we really must be going your husband will be home soon," said the unknown man. Mary nodded wiping at the last of her remaining tears as she turned in the man's direction.

"Thank you Charlie I'll be along shortly, "said Mary watching as he returned to the car. Taking my face in her hands she kissed me a final time before slowly moving away. Suddenly I pulled her back to me looking into her eyes with determination in my gaze.

"You're mine," I whispered slowly taking her hand in mine and bowing low over it like long ago as I kissed it. As I came back up to look at her a smile grazing my lips our eyes met both of us remembering the first time I did that.

"Always yours," smiled Mary moving to gently kiss my lips before moving back into the darkness. As I walked back to my hiding place that night I was happier then I could ever remember being. The woman that had breezed into my life so long ago, who had walked hand in hand with me beneath an umbrella that first time and many after that, the woman who had just kissed me and professed her love for me in a dark alleyway had returned. She was still mine and I was still hers even after all this time.


	2. I want you

Hello to all my readers especially the ones who reviewed. Thank you so much for reviewing this story got a better response then I ever expected. Just so you know I drifted away from the show as far as dialogue goes in this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and as always I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Mary's POV

"Oswald," I thought constantly about him, he was on my mind all the time, but I hadn't spoken to him since we parted ways in that alley weeks ago.

"I need to speak to him, I need to kiss him," I thought remembering all the times I'd seen him out of the corner of my eye at the restaurant, but we hadn't spoken. I still always felt his eyes on me and I knew he longed to be with me again as much as I longed to be with him. And how I longed for him, I wanted him with every breath in my body, and every beat of my heart.

"I want Oswald, only Oswald," I thought as all this went through my mind I laid on the couch in my house alone. I hated my husband, I hated my marriage all I wanted was Oswald. I didn't love my husband; I loved Oswald. This entire time as I waited for the moment to come for us to meet again I replayed our encounter in the alley in my head over and over. Every time Salvatore kissed me I thought of Oswald, I thought of how his lips felt when he kissed me, and of the passion I felt when I was wrapped securely in his arms. When Salvatore put his hands on me and when we had sex only thoughts of Oswald made it bearable.

"What if I never kiss him again? What if I never get the chance to be in his arms ever again," I breathed not realizing as I said my worst fear out loud, I didn't know that very day my wish would come true. As I already said I was home alone laying on the couch in almost complete silence except for the sound of the TV. I wasn't watching it I only had it on for the sound; it wasn't until our name was mentioned that I turned my head giving the screen my full attention now. The story immediately caught my attention; our restaurant had been robbed and people had been killed. Oswald's face instantly filled my mind; what if he was one of the people killed. My mind and heart were racing as I called for Charlie to bring the car, I had to go down there, I had to know that he was alright I couldn't lose him, I loved him too much. If you had looked at me in that moment I would have seemed fine when inside I was in a panic.

When we pulled up in front of the restaurant it was completely deserted. That didn't stop me from bolting from the car before Charlie could even open the door and with a racing heart I went inside afraid of what I'd see. I looked frantic as I looked around in a daze for Oswald praying I didn't see him lying in a bloody mess on the floor. When my eyes finally landed on him I couldn't help, but breathe a sign when I saw him standing there right next to my husband Salvatore. Quickly I schooled my features into that of a worried wife, though the way I had panicked over Oswald didn't make it hard.

"Salvatore," I called hurrying towards the two of them as they both turned in my direction.

" Mary," said Salvatore his voice not hiding his surprise at my presence in the restaurant as I hurried towards him throwing my arms around him and letting the tears I had been holding inside at the thought of losing Oswald spill over in that moment.

"You're ok," I breathed against the shell of his ear letting my eyes stray to Oswald behind his back. I hoped he knew in that moment that my tears weren't for my husband, but for him. All I wanted in that moment was to be in Oswald's arms instead of my husbands.

"Mary what are you doing coming down here?" said Salvatore pulling away holding me by my shoulders.

"How could I not come rushing down here when I saw the news? Salvatore we were robbed, it said people were killed. I was so afraid I would come down here and find out one of those people was you," I exclaimed tears moving down my face as I stared him in the face before suddenly he pulled me close again. I cried in his arms silently picturing Oswald. I felt Salvatore kiss my temple and then he made me look at him as he held my face in his hands pecking me sweetly on the lips.

"Don't be scared honey, I'm fine. I wasn't here when it happened," whispered Salvatore smiling down at me before kissing my lips.

Drying my tears he pulled me so that I was plastered to his side. His arm twined around my waist as he turned us both in Oswald's direction.

"Who's this," I whispered looking up at Salvatore a tiny smile gracing my lips as I looked from him to Oswald our eyes meeting ever so briefly. "This is Palo. He saved us big time honey. The men that robbed us were Falcone's men, they took the money from the back, but this kid took one of the bags of money and he hid in the freezer," said Salvatore never taking his eyes from Oswald as he spoke. As I stood there silently listening to him I was so proud of Oswald; he had earned Salvatore's respect and I knew he would not be washing dishes anymore.

"Palo this is my wife Mary," introduced Salvatore suddenly bringing me out of my head as he did so kissing my head. Our eyes met again in that moment and it gave me chills I just wanted to kiss him and tell him how much I loved him, but that would have to wait. I smiled at him before I let my eyes return to my husband. I was a good actress, I was the picture perfect wife when in all reality I didn't want my husband at all, I wanted my Oswald.

"Mrs. Maroni," whispered Oswald in response to my husband's introduction. I silently hated when he called me that, I didn't want to be Mrs. Maroni with him, I only wanted to be Mary. We were both staring at Salvatore now; neither of us knew what to expect from him now.

"I've decided to make him the new manager of the restaurant," said Salvatore.

My entire body went pale and rigid as I followed his gaze. One of the tables was covered in blood and I could see a body on the floor. In that moment I just wanted to get Oswald and get the hell out of there; I was proud of Oswald for the promotion, but if that happened to the last manager what would happen to Oswald? I quickly hid my face in the crook of my husband's arm before he kissed my temple again.

"Mary, I need you to do something for me. Take Palo and buy him some suits, I want him looking nice if he's going to manager this restaurant," smiled Salvatore. He took both my hands in his and he kissed them as he waited for a response. I smiled up at him sweetly in response and nodding my head I tried to look resigned to having to take a stranger shopping, but inside I was all giddy. I knew Salvatore would kiss me in that moment so with Oswald in my mind I kissed him back when he did gasping and moaning when he thrust his tongue into my mouth, and when he pulled away I smiled up at him.

"I love you," breathed Salvatore.

"I love you too. Please be safe," I smiled before he kissed my forehead and we looked at Oswald.

"My girl's going to take good care of you so you go with her," said Salvatore. I extended my hand to Oswald and hesitating just a moment he took it. With a final wave to my husband I walked Oswald out of the restaurant. Charlie opened the car door and hesitating a moment Oswald got in first then I followed after him. I was so happy I was with Oswald and better yet I didn't need to hide it from my husband because it was his idea.

"Mrs. Maroni," said Charlie looking at me through the rearview mirror for directions as we began to move down the street.

" Take us to the best tailor's in town Charlie, my Oswald needs some suits and only the best will do," I smiled looking at Oswald in that moment. He was sitting rigid in the seat next to me and I quickly took his hand in mine. He still didn't move Oswald remained as rigid as ever staring straight ahead. But when I felt him squeeze my hand I knew instantly why; he didn't trust Charlie and I didn't blame him he didn't know him.

Oswald's POV…

"He was kissing her. He gets to kiss her in front of the whole world while I have to do it in secret in back allies. Is she mine or is she his?" I thought angrily as we moved down the street. I knew I had no right to be jealous because she was his wife not mine, but deep inside she was mine she had said as much and I didn't want another man touching her let alone kissing her.

"I should be the one kissing her not him. She should be my wife, my ring should be on her finger not his," I thought completely lost to my thoughts by now. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt her take my hand as we drove down the street and suddenly I remembered where we were; in that moment I wanted to kiss her and remind her she was mine, but I couldn't. I couldn't take my eyes off her driver. It was the same man from the alley, he had already seen us kissing, but could he be trusted? I didn't know this man and until I knew any better he was a threat to us both.

"Oswald," whispered Mary making me look at her finally as her hand touched my cheek.

Turning my head, I found her right there and looking into her eyes I wanted so badly to kiss her.

"It's ok Oswald. Charlie works for me, he is my friend. He will keep our secret safe. I trust him so can you," smiled Mary. I couldn't help, but smile at her words as always she knew my every thought.

"You're sure Maroni can't get to him," I whispered looking into her eyes. Without waiting for her answer I brought a hand to rest at her waist and I moved closer to her our heads just slightly touching.

"Yes Charlie would never betray me. Now please stop talking and kiss me. I need you to erase all memory of that man's lips on mine immediately," whispered Mary. Again it was like she read my mind because that was exactly what I intended to do; when I was done kissing her she would know she was mine and a kiss with him would never be the same. I kissed her quickly and with no small hint of desperation. I kissed her with every ounce of heat and love and passion that I possessed and as I did, all I could think was how much I loved her and how I had missed her.

As our lips parted, I rested my head against hers, and I looked into her eyes.

"I hated seeing him kiss you. I want to be the only one to ever kiss you, but I know he has more right to then I do. You are his wife not mine. I know you said you would always be mine, but you said you loved him. Did you mean it?" I whispered letting a hand caress the skin of her cheek. She looked at me and shaking her head she pecked me on the lips before answering.

"No I didn't mean it. I love you Oswald how many times do I have to say that before you believe me? With him it's all an act; the only man I'll ever love is you. If I had a say, you would be the only man to kiss my lips, to touch my body, I only want you and you alone. Even today when I rushed down to the restaurant it wasn't because I was scared for his life; it was because I was scared for you. I was terrified you were one of the people killed. If he died it would be the happiest day of my life, but if you died I would have to kill myself because I love you so much I can't bear the idea of living without you. Please believe me Oswald, my Oswald I love you. When he kisses me I think of you, when he touches me I think of you even when we have sex I think of you not him. He could never make me feel the way you do because you're all I want; you're all I'll ever want," exclaimed Mary taking my face in her hands as she finished speaking and claiming my lips. And as I returned it I believed her; I knew she loved me that she didn't love him because I knew she didn't kiss him like this, she only kissed me like this with such passion it lit a fire in me I can't describe. Suddenly her driver cleared his throat making me jump away from her. With her hand still in mine she smiled at her driver before looking out the window. "We're here. Come on lets go get you some new suits. Only the best for my Oswald," smiled Mary before the car door opened.

Mary's POV…

Oswald and I spent hours at the tailors buying him his suits.

"You look incredible," I whispered into his ear as he stood before a mirror in one of his new suits. He looked at me through the mirror with a grin and I swear he could have made me melt. Finally we walked out of the store with his eight brand new suits. He wore one directly out of the store and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Charlie put his other new suits in the trunk before we got back into the car. Before I knew it we were moving down the street and I just couldn't keep my hands and eyes off Oswald; he was so handsome. This car ride was different from the one before, this time Oswald didn't hesitate to throw an arm around my shoulders.

I couldn't hide my smile when he kissed me my own arms sliding around his neck.

"I love you Oswald," I moaned against his lips. He looked down at me a certain light in his eyes.

"I love you my Mary. My beautiful Mary," breathed Oswald. He kissed me as soon as the words left his mouth and as always he took my breath away as he claimed my heart again. Before I knew it I was laying on my back on the seat of the car with his body covering mine.

I wanted him so badly. With Salvatore it took so much for me to even be ready for him, but with Oswald he was all I wanted. I wanted him in that moment so badly, I was so wet for him, Salvatore had never made me feel anything let alone anything like this, and I wanted so much for him to make love to me. What Salvatore and I did couldn't exactly be called making love because there was no love involved whatsoever. If anything it was merely me laying there while he took me and I usually had to fake everything; none of it was real. With Oswald I knew I wouldn't have to fake anything, and with Oswald I knew it wouldn't be just sex it would be love. We would make love.

Oswald ran his hands over my waist as he deepened the kiss making me moan, but his hands didn't stray any lower they stayed at my waist and they didn't move.

"Oswald," I gasped running my hands over his chest before attacking his lips hoping this would encourage him to touch me the way I wanted, but his hands stayed put. I didn't know what was wrong; did he not want me like that?

"Oswald," I breathed looking up into his eyes. Taking his head into my hands I looked at him and I knew he could see the confusion in my eyes.

"Make love to me Oswald. I want you so badly. I love you, I want you to make love to me, and I want you to touch me. I want you to make me yours in every way. Please Oswald touch me, make love to me," I exclaimed attacking his lips as soon as I was done speaking. And he kissed me back with so much passion and heat, but he still didn't make a move to touch me.

Finally the kiss broke, he stared down at me and I wished in that moment I could know what he was thinking. Was he going to give me an answer? He said he loved me so he had to want me in that way, right? In that moment part of me was scared maybe he didn't.

Oswald's POV…

Her words filled me with so many emotions all at the same time. Here she was my Mary, she was lying beneath me and she wanted me to touch her, to make love to her, but I couldn't. I wanted to obey her every command, I wanted to take her and make her mine in every way, I wanted to give her love and pleasure and make her feel things her husband never could, but I wanted to do it right. I loved her and I felt pride in the fact that I could make her want me like this, but I felt fear as well. She was married I knew she had more experience than I did; what if I wasn't enough for her.

"I love you Mary," I whispered. I felt like I had to say that to her before I said anything else. I was scared and nervous; I had never been with a woman mostly because I didn't want anyone that wasn't her and in that moment I was afraid I would disappoint her. And I couldn't make love to her in the back of a car; I couldn't make her mine like that.

Looking down at her still, I was completely lost in my thoughts once more when I felt her hands leave my face and come to settle on my chest. Her eyes peered into mine and as quickly as her hands found my chest they left again to fall against the leather seat beneath us. She stared at me and I stared at her and the sight of the unshed tears in her eyes made my heart clench. I hated seeing them and I hated not knowing why; I didn't know what I had done wrong.

"Mary, "I breathed moving to kiss her, but she turned her head away.

"Please Oswald make love to me," whispered Mary turning to look at me again. Tears were now running down her cheeks as I leaned my head against hers.

I kissed away her tears holding her face in my hands.

"I can't Mary, not like this," I whispered tenderly kissing her lips as I took her hands in mine laying them against my chest. She kissed me back, but I could feel as her tears continued to fall. When our lips parted I gazed down at her ridding her of her tears once more.

"Why don't you want me?" whispered Mary as I did this and her words stopped me in my tracks.

I suddenly knew why she was crying. She thought I was saying no because I didn't want her in that way; she didn't know that I wanted her more than anything in the world. I kissed her in answer to her question before holding her face in my hands making her look at me.

"I do. You have no idea how much I want you Mary. I love you so much; I want you so much. Don't ever think that I don't because I do, but I'm not going to make love to you like this. When I make you mine, when I make love to you it's not going to be in the back of a car. I want to take you back to my hiding place and I want to make love to you in my bed. Rest assured my love I want you," I exclaimed before she pulled me down to kiss her. Her arms coiled around my neck and I couldn't stop the groan that snuck passed my lips. God, I loved this woman, I loved her, my Mary more than anything in the world.

"Take me to your hiding place Oswald. Take me to your bed and make me yours. Make love to me my Oswald," gasped Mary running her hands down my chest seductively. I smiled down at her; her words did things to me I couldn't even describe. Slowly I kissed her in answer before pulling my body from hers. After I told her driver where to go, we sat side by side in the back of the car. My arm was thrown across her shoulders as my other hand held her hand.

She had her face nuzzled into the crook of my throat, her lips lightly teasing the skin she found there, and in that moment the world felt right. We were silent as we drove through the streets of Gotham, but in the back of my mind I was still scared. Like always she must have sensed my fear because suddenly she turned my head to look at her and she kissed me.

"What's wrong," whispered Mary smiling as I leaned into her touch as she cupped my cheek in her palm. Taking her hand from my face, I kissed her palm and the tips of her fingers.

I had never lied to Mary before, she was always the only one I told everything to, but I wasn't sure how to tell her this. Finally I decided to simply say it.

"Mary, I've never been with a woman…like that before," I said the words leaving my mouth quickly. Mary simply stared at me a moment before she smiled. Caressing my cheek once more, she kissed me before looking at me.

"Oswald you have no idea how happy that makes me," whispered Mary.

"Really, why?" I exclaimed looking at her.

"I've only ever been with my husband and every time I always thought of you. My body is just for you, I'm yours, and to know your mine, too, it only makes me love you more. I love you Oswald; I don't care how much experience you have I only want to be yours. This means we belong to each other in every way," whispered Mary smiling as she kissed me. Her words made my heart soar as I kissed her with every ounce of my love. In that same moment her driver cleared his throat making us both turn in his direction.

"We're here Mrs. Maroni," said Charlie before getting out of the car to open the door. As we waited for the door to open, we stared at each other. Suddenly she kissed me again as the door opened. Looking at her as our lips parted I could see only her love in her eyes.

"Take me to your bed my Oswald," smiled Mary before taking my hand and pulling me out of the car.


	3. Mistakes of the past

Ok first of all I would like to thank everybody out there who is reading this, but especially Lola93091. Thank you so much for your reviews and your continued support, it really means a lot. And I love your idea for this story; I will definitely use it later on. For this chapter I wanted Oswald to be truthful with Mary about everything, but I also wanted them to work out the problems they have concerning why they parted in the first place. You already know I own nothing so please read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 3

Oswald's POV…

As I led her up the stairs and down the hallway that led to my hiding place, I couldn't help, but be nervous. I didn't want to hurt her; I didn't want to see disappointment in her eyes. She had more experience with this then I did because of her marriage and the thought of Maroni touching her made my blood boil, but I wanted to take her breath away. I wanted her to be mine and only mine for the rest of my life. I wanted to take her into my room, I wanted to lay her on my bed, and I wanted to make her mine. Mary held my hand in hers and like always it was like she could read my mind. She looked at me in that moment and I knew I didn't have to tell her what I was thinking and feeling because she already knew. We stood before the door to my room, we were silent only our hands connecting us, and looking into her eyes I felt reassured. This woman loved me as I loved her and in that moment that was all that mattered. Still looking at her I finally smiled, she was my Mary, she always would be. And she was the most beautiful woman in my life and looking into her eyes they silently told me the truth. She was mine; she had always been mine. And the sheer delight of that filled my heart with love and pride and so many other things, all for her.

"I love you my beautiful Mary," I whispered letting go of her hand and letting my hands find her delicate slender waist. Our eyes were locked together as she smiled at me in response her own hands finding my shoulders and then she gasped as I suddenly pushed her up against the door. Without a word, I bent down ever so slightly, and I claimed her lips with mine for a kiss. The kiss was carnal and passionate; it was beautiful and filled with our love. Mary didn't hesitate to return it moaning as I kissed her gripping her waist tightly. The kiss lasted forever. Part of me knew we should be more careful, it was dangerous kissing here in an open hallway, but in that moment I couldn't bring myself to care. I had her there with me after so long, I was kissing her after so long, and in that moment I couldn't give a damn about anything, but that. Mary was eagerly kissing me back with all her love and heat. Her hands had gripped my shoulders at first, but soon they were moving down my chest stopping as her fingers fisted themselves in the fabric of my shirt. Part of me wondered if she would rip it open, I didn't care if she did, but when she didn't I forgot soon enough only continuing to kiss her. Instead she used the fabric in her hands to pull me as close as possible and I couldn't help, but growl into the kiss as I felt her warm and soft against me. Once I was as close to her as possible, her hands left my chest to grip my hair moaning as the kiss deepened in that moment turning into something wild and fiery as our tongues fought for control. And as I kissed her part of me was tempted to take her right there against the door, but I could save that for later. I was going to make her mine in my bed; I was going to take her this first time the right way. When our lips parted, I smiled at her holding her close as I opened the door with a creak.

"I love you my Oswald," smiled Mary looking at me before slowly turning and moving inside. I watched her go my heart pounding erratically in my chest as I followed my eyes glued to her as I closed the door. I watched her as she seemed to take everything in; I had longed to see her here many times since our reunion in the alleyway and now here she was. She was finally here with me; she was finally mine.

"Finally you're here with me. You don't know how happy that makes me," I breathed as I came to stand behind her my hands finding her waist once more. She leaned back into my chest and she looked over her shoulder at me and she didn't need to say anything I knew she felt the same. After so long she was here with me; after being apart so long we were finally together. And if either of us had a say; we would never be apart ever again. We stood there in the silence of the room and finally my eyes roamed my current home. It wasn't much with just a small kitchenette and a bed in the corner. I wished I could give her more, but someday I knew I would. When I came to power I would make her my queen.

"I know this isn't much, but someday we'll have better I promise. When I have some power in this town we shall have everything. I want to give you everything," I whispered holding her close as I spoke. She didn't say anything in response; she only moved her hand to take one of mine. Holding her tightly, I moved my lips over the long expansion of her neck making her smile, and then suddenly she turned her head to look at me. She turned in my arms stopping me as I was about to speak as she placed a finger over my lips. An exquisite smile curved her lips as she shook her head.

"This is perfect. I don't need anything fancy Oswald. I don't want anything fancy; I only want you. I only need you my Oswald, only you. Only you for the rest of my life; I love you," whispered Mary before wrapping her arms around my neck molding her body to mine as she captured my lips. It was just like before in the hall except slowly all my doubts, all my fear slipped away, and then I was only there in the arms of the woman I loved. She was right, things couldn't of been more perfect, and all because I was there with her. And so I wrapped my arms around her in return thinking as I did that we must be made for each other because our bodies fit perfectly together and I smiled against her lips. We were each other's missing puzzle pieces. We were meant to be.

Our lips slowly parted and we looked at each other in that moment. Our eyes were matching pools of love and I never ever wanted to let her go. I wanted to keep her there with me forever; I wanted to protect her forever because even though she was married to him, she didn't belong to him. She was mine. She was mine and I loved her. And still looking at her I knew I was hers, my heart had always been hers. I was hers and I knew that would always be true as long as she loved me. And even if she stopped loving me, I would still be hers, but I hoped that would never happen. I hoped she would always love me.

"Make me yours now Oswald. Now and forever," breathed Mary and if my nerves hadn't already been gone that surely would have killed them as she looked up at me with such love.

"Mine now and forever, "I repeated leaning down to give her one final kiss and when it ended she slipped out of reach. Mary moved towards the bed standing before it before turning to look at me. She was waiting for me and I wouldn't leave her waiting long. I approached her without hesitation moving my hands around her to the back of her dress as I kissed her heatedly making her moan wantonly and with that sound echoing in my ears I unzipped her dress. It fell unceremoniously to the floor, but neither of us cared. We continued to kiss lost in the bliss of each other. The kiss broke when she stepped out of the fabric as it lay pooled around her feet kicking it away to stand there before me in the circle of my arms. Mary was truly a sight to see as she stood there in front of me. She wore only her high heels, a lacy black bra, and lacy black panties. My fantasies of her didn't do her justice. I couldn't take my eyes off of her in that moment and as she watched me I felt her breathing slow as I moved my hands over her naked sides. Looking at her, I found her smiling at me and I knew we were thinking the same thing; we had waited too long for this moment. And again as she stood there nearly naked for only my eyes to see and explore I thought again how she was mine. Completely and undeniably mine.

Mary's POV…

As I stood there with him in only my bra and panties and my high heels I felt his eyes on me. I could see it in his eyes, he liked what he saw, and a chill went up my spine as I felt his hands move over the skin of my sides until suddenly he stopped at my hips pulling me closer.

"You're beautiful. I have longed to have you here with me like this, but you are more beautiful than even I imagined," exclaimed Oswald looking at me with heat in his eyes as I smiled at his compliment my hands coming to rest on his chest. Licking my lips, I moved my hands to grip the lapels of his jacket and quickly I removed it. It fell to the ground in the same pile as my dress and smiling at him I continued to undress him. He watched me do so at first, but then he bent low over me and suddenly his lips were attacking the skin of my throat making me freeze and gasp in the pleasure of it. He may not have any experience, but he was doing things to me my husband never did. This man was my true love; he was the one I was meant to be with. As he continued to explore the skin of my neck freely I kicked my shoes away as he did the same. And holding him close I felt as he bent more to have further access to me. Oswald was lighting me on fire and it was nearly overwhelming as I fisted my hands in his shirt. Suddenly before I knew what I was doing, I ripped open his shirt sending buttons flying, and making him pull back to look at me a smile curling his lips. He didn't say anything as I removed the now ruined fabric throwing it to the floor, he only smiled down at me his eyes shining with his love and passion and something else I couldn't quite identify, and then suddenly he returned to my neck finding my pulse immediately. And the feeling that shot through me seeking out my core in that moment was like nothing I had ever felt before.

"Oswald yes more that feels so good," I purred pulling him even closer as my hands scored over the skin of his back. He had me nearly speechless as he nipped and sucked at my pulse making me nearly crumble to a ball of goo at his feet.

"You like that?" whispered Oswald his face still buried in the skin of my neck.

"Yes, I love that," I purred pulling him still closer. Oswald's hands were moving softly over my sides again now and moving my hands to his shoulders again I gripped them. I was lost to only the feeling of his lips on my skin, to the feel of him so close to me like I had always dreamed he would be, I didn't notice when his arms encircled my waist. Encircling my waist, his hands moved unrestrained up my back, and without me noticing he found the clasp of my bra. Pulling back from me, Oswald kissed me with passion, and then suddenly my bra fell to the floor leaving my breasts on full display for him to see.

He pulled away to look at me and his eyes ran over the newly exposed skin of my breasts. Oswald pulled me so that we were chest to chest, skin to skin, and I felt my nipples harden at the feel of being so close to him the way I'd always wanted to. Together, we stood there staring in amazement; it was hard to believe this moment that we both had longed for was finally here. I would finally be his. And then in that moment as I stood so close to him, I felt his arousal for me against my stomach ,and I smiled on the inside because I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I felt him hard from the inside of his pants and looking at him I stroked him through the fabric of his pants making him groan. Our eyes met in that moment, we stared at each other our eyes filled with heat as my other hand curled around the nape of his neck drawing him into a kiss continuing to stroke him feeling as he shivered in response.

"I love you my Oswald. I am so glad we finally get to be together. We finally get to be together like this; I love you so much Oswald. I love you so much," I exclaimed moving my hands around his neck his hardness still against my stomach as I kissed him again.

"I love you Mary, "smiled Oswald his forehead falling against mine. I kissed him one more time in that moment holding both his hands in mine as I did so. Afterward I looked at him as I descended down onto the bed, he watched me the entire time, and I saw how his breathing began to come in excited little pants. I watched him from my place on the bed leaning up on my elbows as I silently waited for him.

I laid on the bed before him my head lying on the pillow ever so slightly. I felt as he looked at every inch of me from head to toe. Oswald stood as if frozen at the end of the bed and for a second I was afraid he was never going to join me, but then he did. Suddenly he was by my side, his hands once again moving ever so slowly over my sides as if he was afraid I would disappear, and he would wake up to find it all a dream. And looking at him I knew that was only part of it. His hands were feather light as he touched me, he ran them up my legs and over my hips before gliding over my stomach, and then under my breasts staying there a minute. It felt so good to feel his hands against my body, I never wanted it to end as I watched him explore me gently cupping my breasts touching my nipples softly with his thumbs before moving to my collarbone tracing it with his fingertips, and finally he moved onto my slender neck until he held my face in his hands. Oswald simply stared at me in amazement and I stared back not knowing what to expect from him next. I curled one of my hands around one of his wrists in that moment as I waited for him to act and make the first move.

"Oswald," I gasped as he finally made that move kissing me with an intensity I had never known with anyone else. My voice was so breathy and low I'm not even sure if he heard me and in that moment I didn't care just as long as he didn't leave and he never stopped kissing me like this.

Oswald's POV…

Mary was laid out before me like a feast and I never wanted to look away from her. She was my dream come true and I loved her more with every second of the day. I could feel her eyes on me as she watched me from her place on the bed, she was waiting for me, and I felt my breathing become heavy. I had longed to see her spread out across my bed since seeing her and kissing her in that alleyway, but now it was almost too good to be true. When I laid at her side, I let my eyes run over her, she was nearly naked laying before me in only her panties ,and looking at her I instantly knew I wanted to take my time with her.

"So beautiful," I breathed so low only I could hear as my hands moved over her thinking in that moment that I wanted to touch all of her, I wanted to kiss every part of her I could, and I wanted to make her mine forever. I loved feeling her skin beneath my fingers as I touched her, I loved the softness of her skin as I gently held her breasts in my hands, and I couldn't help, but look at her with amazement as I finally took her face in my hands. We looked at each other her hand curling around one of my wrists; she was silently waiting for me to make her mine.

Suddenly I kissed her, I heard her gasp my name before purring in response as my tongue took that moment to slither into her mouth finding hers. As I kissed her, I felt her grip on my wrist tighten while her other hand fisted in the sheets, and continuing to kiss her I let my hand move up her stomach again taking one of her beautiful mounds of flesh in my hand. I heard her moan in response and then I felt the nerves in my stomach again making me break the kiss. I didn't know what was happening, it was clear she was enjoying my touch, she wanted me, but I was still nervous. Touching her was different from taking her then and there. It was different then making love to her. As this went through my mind, our eyes met and I saw her frown, she knew without having to ask that my fear had returned. And I couldn't help, but think that I was already disappointing her. Mary could always sense my every thought without needing to ask and that moment wasn't any different. Gently, she caressed my cheek and I couldn't stop the urge to lean into her touch. I loved her; I wanted to make her scream my name at the top of her lunges.

"Tell me what you're thinking," whispered Mary frowning as I looked away from her.

"Mary, I want to make you mine, I do. I'm just so nervous; I don't want to disappoint you. I want to take your breath away; I want to make you scream my name. I'm so afraid my inexperience will disappoint you. I love you; I don't want this to be the reason you stop loving me. I can't lose you," I whispered feeling as I spoke as she massaged the back of my neck. While her touch soothed my nerves slightly, I was waiting for her to say something, but as I finished speaking the room fell eerily silent. The silence filled the room between us and just as I was about to stand to put my clothes back on her voice stopped me.

"Oswald look at me; listen to me," exclaimed Mary her voice gentle yet stern. I did as she asked and looking into her eyes I smiled they were filled to overflowing. Her love and passion and lust and everything she felt was written all over her face. I didn't know what she was going to say, but I knew in that moment that whatever it was would chase my fear away for good. And most importantly I knew this woman loved me.

The silence remained in the beginning, but then she took my face in her hands. Mary looked at me and I found I couldn't look away from her. And then she kissed me with all her love and passion and everything that she felt for me. It only lasted a second, but the message was clear. I could do nothing to make her stop loving me. And pulling away she smiled that smile I loved.

"Oswald I love you; how many times do I have to say it before you believe me. I don't care how much experience you have because it doesn't matter. All that matters is I love you and that alone with make this moment and every one after it perfect absolutely perfect. I don't want anyone, but you. I only want you; only you. That will never change. I love you that will never change. I will love you from here to the moon; I will love you until my heart stops beating. I will always love you," whispered Mary never breaking eye contact with me as she spoke. Afterward she kissed me with a passion that wrapped itself around me and fueled me chasing away my fear and leaving me with only the desire to make her mine completely. I returned her kiss and I let my fear vanish. Looking down at her afterward, I kissed her one final time before moving to her neck.

"I love you Mary; I am going to make you mine," I breathed running my tongue sensually over the skin of her ear. I felt her hands in my hair before they ran over my back as she signed in contentment. She was happy to be there in my arms.

"I'm yours my Oswald do whatever you please. I love you; I only want you. I want only to be yours," whispered Mary holding me closer as I bit into the skin of her throat again making her squeal in delight. My body was covering hers completely now, I could feel her nipples hard against my chest, and I knew she could feel me hard against her stomach.

I felt her hands against the skin of my back and I still had her breast in my hand. I rolled her nipple between my fingertips making her gasp and moan. Those sounds made me look down at her our eyes meeting before I ran kisses over her lovely skin until I was level with her breasts. I looked at her again before my mouth replaced my fingers slipping her hardened flesh into my mouth and devouring it. Her skin was sweet like cherries and the sounds leaving her lips only spurred me on. I had never tasted anything as good as her. It was like nothing I had ever tasted before. I felt her hands in my hair again as I sucked her other nipple into my mouth using my teeth to nip at it. She was pulling me closer, she didn't want me to leave her, and I was happy to oblige. I never wanted to leave her.

"Oswald! Oswald! Oswald!" breathed Mary making it nearly a scream as she clung to me as if her life depended on it. And in that moment I couldn't help, but think that my own name had never sounded so good. It was like a prayer as it continued to leave her lips in her passion.

Moving my lips back to hers, I kissed her groaning as she wrapped her legs around my waist. We were flush against each other now and suddenly my pants were so tight they were gripping me like a vice. Breaking away to look at her a moment, she smiled up at me, and I couldn't help the smile I gave her in return. Moving my lips back to hers, I kissed her growling as she thrust her tongue into my mouth her hands gripping my shoulders for dear life. In that same moment, my hands found her panties gripping the fabric between my fingers. I wanted to be rid of them and I wanted to rip them away so she would be bare to me, but I hesitated. Would she be ok with me ripping her clothes off? She had ripped my shirt off and even though I had wanted her to, would she feel the same? And suddenly as she kissed me with such passion, I forgot the fight in my head, and I just did what I wanted to do. I ripped the scrap of lacy fabric from her body making her gasp breaking the kiss to look at me. At first I thought she was mad, but then a smile covered her beautiful face, and I returned that smile holding the ripped fabric in my hand. For a second, she only stared at me in shock that smile still on her face, but then she kissed me quickly on the lips looking at me with love in her eyes as her lips caressed mine over and over again.

"I wasn't expecting that," breathed Mary moving her hands over my chest.

"It was a spur of the moment decision," I whispered. She only smiled wider in response as her hands continued over my chest. Mary seductively ran her hands over my flat nipples scratching them with her cat like nails, but she didn't stay there long. She wasted no time moving lower until her hands were gripping the opening of my pants looking at me with a devil's fire in her eyes as she opened them releasing me from them. She never looked away from me as she tenderly stroked my hardened length and I couldn't hold back the moan of appreciation that escaped my lips.

"Mary," I breathed as I looked down on her before her mouth covered mine my cock still in her hand. It was then I knew I could take no more of this; I had to have her then and now.

"Make love to me Oswald," breathed Mary as she moved her hands to push my pants away from my hips.

"Yes," I breathed taking both her hands and holding them in mine kissing them sweetly before moving off of her. I stood at the end of the bed and without any second thoughts I removed the last of my clothes feeling hers eyes eating me up as I did so.

I let my body return to its place over hers immediately; I hovered over her feeling her eyes then her hands moving over me. The feeling of finally being skin to skin with her was amazing, the feeling of her hands moving over my pale white skin was unbelievable, and when she took the hardened length of my cock in her hand to stroke me that was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"I love you," whispered Mary looking at me as her arms wrapped around me so tight I couldn't have left her if I'd wanted to. And then she kissed me her long slender legs spreading allowing me to nestle in-between them. I gasped allowing her access to my mouth as I felt her wet heat against my cock. She was so wet and ready, it was clear she wanted this, and she wanted me. Continuing to kiss her with a fierceness I had never known for another, I let my length begin to sink into the warmth that was her. And it was like I was coming home to heaven itself; she was perfect. It was like we fit together perfectly and I knew I never wanted to leave the exquisite warmth of her body; I never wanted to leave her.

Mary's POV…

I had never felt anything as good as the feeling I felt when Oswald was finally deep inside me filling me. We fit together like only soul mates could and continuing to kiss him I knew this was because he was my soul mate. He was the one I was meant to be with forever. Our kiss broke in that moment as he gasped at the feeling of my body wrapped around his so intimately. We didn't move a muscle, we only laid there together in the comfort of each other's arms, and in that moment we were perfect. Oswald laid his head against mine as his hands moved contentedly along my sides and holding him to me I wrapped my legs around him making him go deep inside me with a moan before beginning a searing heart pounding kiss. As he returned my kiss, he suddenly began to move making me moan as he began to stoke a fire of pleasure inside me.

It was Oswald who ended the kiss this time; we were lost to everything, but each other. We were lost to everything, but the passion we shared and the pleasure coursing through us. It was perfect. This was love, not just sex, and I knew as we continued that that was why it had never felt like this before. With my husband it was just sex, but with Oswald my true love, the love of my life, it was love, true love. Something I had only ever known with him. For the first time pleasure was building inside me, our hearts were pounding in our ears, and I never wanted it to end. I wanted to remain in that moment forever. It wasn't like with my husband, I didn't just lay there and fake every sensation. Now I would never be able to truly do that now that I knew just what I'd been faking. And I knew it was like this because it was him; it was Oswald who made love to me now. I never wanted that to change. I loved this man with every fiber of my being.

"Oswald," I gasped as my pleasure moved up my spine his head buried in the skin of my neck as I held him close. I was almost there, I could feel my orgasm getting closer and closer and my nails scoured down his back the closer it came. And then we looked at each other.

My gaze was heavy lidded, but as he looked at me and I at him as he made me his for the first time I couldn't help, but think that this was better than anything I had ever imagined. And I knew in that moment that I wanted to be his for the rest of my life. I would want him for the rest of my life. Oswald was moving erratically on top of me, I knew he was as close as I was, and then we fell over the edge into bliss together.

"Oswald," I screamed burying my nails in the skin of his back making him groan as he came inside me.

"Mary," gasped Oswald his body falling on top of mine his breathing heavy the same as mine as we rode out our pleasure. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and I smiled kissing his head as I wrapped my arms more tightly around him. I wanted nothing more than to stay there with him forever and I knew he wanted the same.

"I love you Oswald," I whispered into his hair. I felt him smile against my skin and looking up at me he stroked my cheek his eyes shining with his love for me. He kissed me with that love in that moment.

"I love you," whispered Oswald looking down at me and in that moment I thought again that I wanted to stay there with him forever. But I knew I couldn't and looking at him, I knew he was thinking the same just by the look in his eyes, but I wasn't going to let that ruin this moment.

All was silent as he pulled out of me, together we laid there covered in a plain white sheet and the sweat of our bodies, and laying my head on his chest I clung to him. I was determined to stay there clinging to him until I had no choice, but to go back to my sham of a life. I wanted to stay there in the arms of the man I loved; I didn't want to go back to the husband I held no feeling for. So we laid there for just a little while in complete silence. Feeling his arms around me, I looked up at him as he looked at me, and suddenly the thought of what could have happened that day had my heart beating fast.

"I'm so proud of you Oswald. What you did today was so brave, but so risky too. You could have been killed; I don't know what I would have done if you had been killed today. I love you so much; I don't want to lose you," I whispered making him look at me. I could see he was struggling with something just by the look in his eyes. Smiling I kissed the skin of his neck moving up his throat to his lips feeling as he kissed me back within a few seconds.

"What's on your mind my Oswald? You can tell me; you can trust me," I smiled looking into his eyes as I lay by his side.

Oswald's POV…

I stared transfixed into her eyes. No one knew me the way she did and the thought of lying to her again after everything made me sick. I wanted to tell her the truth always, I had already lied to her once, and I knew in that moment I couldn't lie to her again. I would never lie to her again and looking at her I made her that silent promise.

"Mary what I'm about to tell you can't leave this room; you can't tell anyone, "I whispered never breaking eye contact with her.

"Of course Oswald, you can trust me," breathed Mary intertwining our fingers.

"I know; I do trust you. That's why I'm telling you this. The robbery today, there was no chance of me being killed. The robbers didn't work for Falcone; they worked for me. I stole the money Mary. I couldn't be a dishwasher forever. I needed Maroni to trust me," I explained never looking away from her. Mary looked surprised at my words at first, but then as she stared at me afterward a smile curled her lips.

"You are still brilliant Oswald. I am even more proud of you then I was a few seconds ago," smiled Mary gently kissing my lips.

"You're not mad?" I asked moving my hands over the skin of her arms.

"No of course not. Oswald I'm just glad you trust me enough to tell me the truth. I couldn't give a damn about Maroni's money. I love you nothing like this could ever stop that and I'm just glad you didn't lie to me again. The fact that you were honest and told me the truth means more then you know. I love you Oswald," exclaimed Mary smiling as she kissed me again. Rolling her onto her back, I deepened the kiss thinking in that moment that I loved her. I loved this woman, I always had, and I always would. And then her words came back to me, she had known I was lying all those years ago. As that thought entered my mind, suddenly she looked up at me and I could see a question in her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Mary resting her hands on the sides of my neck her thumbs gently stroking my pulse. I looked down at her as I nodded a yes remembering my promise as I did.

"Why did you lie to me all those years ago? Why did you end our relationship? Was it because of what happened with your mother? Why did you leave me Oswald?" whispered Mary tears collecting in her eyes.

Mary's POV…

Oswald looked down at me as my questions floated in the silence around us. Tears left my eyes and moved down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his fingertips laying his head against mine as he signed.

"Yes, it was because of what happened with my mother. She made me choose between her and you; I didn't have a choice Mary she's my mother," whispered Oswald. Both of us closed our eyes as we remembered that day; the day everything had ended.

Oswald and I moved leisurely through the streets of Gotham hand in hand. I was so nervous; he was taking me to meet his mother finally after all this time. We entered the apartment building together in silence and moving up the stairs we stopped outside the apartment door. As if sensing my nerves, Oswald let go of my hand, and he pulled me close. It felt good to have his arm around me and leaning up on my toes I kissed his cheek.

" Don't be nervous; everything is going to be fine," whispered Oswald leaning down and kissing my forehead before moving over my face kissing my nose and cheeks then over my neck making me laugh. It was as he was covering my face and neck in kisses that the door to the apartment opened.

"Oswald," said a heavily accented voice making us jump apart only our hands connecting us.

"Mother," smiled Oswald leaning and kissing her cheek. His mother looked a lot like Oswald, or well he looked a lot like her except for her curly blonde hair.

I felt uneasy from the very beginning. She wouldn't take her eyes off me and when I smiled at her she didn't smile back. I looked at Oswald in that moment; he only smiled in reassurance, and pulled me close again.

"Mother, this is the young lady I told you about. This is Mary, Mary Tyler. Mary this is my mother," said Oswald looking between the two of us.

"Hello Mrs. Cobblepot it's very nice to finally meet you; Oswald's told me a lot about you," I smiled feeling as Oswald squeezed my hip in encouragement. She didn't say anything in response, she only looked at Oswald giving him this look that I can only describe as steely before moving back inside, and looking at Oswald I let him lead me to follow.

Immediately I noticed the apartment was covered in photos of Oswald. Sitting on the couch at his side, I was glad he kept his arm around me as I looked at his mother. She was staring at me; it was clear she didn't like me. The silence was thick around us.

"So mother do you want to ask Mary anything, or talk to her at all," said Oswald it was clear to me by the tone of his voice he did not like how this was going.

"No son I know everything I need to know and I most certainly do not want to talk to this….woman," frowned Mrs. Cobblepot her eyes never leaving me.

I instantly feared this woman; she hated me. She didn't even know me, but already she hated me. And then before either of us knew what was happening suddenly she was verbally attacking me.

"What have you done to my Oswald hmm? You confused him, you have filled his mind with lies, and now he thinks he loves you. You, you a woman of the night, you a filthy harlot have ensnared my son," snapped Mrs. Cobblepot and as she spoke I felt Oswald stiffen next to me. I didn't know what she was talking about, I looked at Oswald, and I felt bad for him I couldn't imagine what he was feeling. He sat there ramrod straight not looking at either of us as she repeated this over and over. He had an iron look on his face as he stared at a spot on the wall; he was gripping my hand in his so tightly now that his knuckles were white and my hand was beginning to hurt.

Finally I returned my gaze to that of his mother, she was looking at us glaring at me to be more specific; she had finally stopped screaming, but I didn't know how long that would last.

"Mrs. Cobblepot I can assure you I haven't done anything to your son. I love him with all my heart; I want him to be happy the same as you. I haven't ensnared him, or anything like that I promise. I love him very much," I explained looking at Oswald as I spoke attempting to squeeze his hand as he held it in his iron grip. I was hoping my words would help him relax and maybe say something, but he only continued to stare at the wall all while his mother began laughing hysterically at my words. Her laughter drove a shiver up my spine; she was really starting to scare me. In that moment, I knew it was hopeless, this woman would never accept me, she would never accept that her son loved me, and I knew Oswald knew this too as he sat there next to me that's why he was so quiet.

"I am not stupid. You are a seductress, a good for nothing whore who has corrupted my sweet son. But I will not let you ruin him; he is meant for greatness. You don't love him only I truly love him. No one will ever love him like his mother. You are a weakling, a harlot, and not worthy of my Oswald," laughed Mrs. Cobblepot making both Oswald and I look at her and it was then he let go of my hand.

"Mother," exclaimed Oswald looking at her for a long time before finally looking at me. I can't imagine what the look on my face must have looked like because I was frozen so many things going through my mind. I was truly hurt no one had ever talked to me like that before. Oswald tried to take my hand again, but I wouldn't let him I didn't want to be touched in that moment. I moved away from him looking between him and his mother trying to find something to say, but I could think of nothing all I knew was I had to get out of there. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I wouldn't give that woman the satisfaction.

"Mother please apologize right now," snapped Oswald looking at her.

"Do you see do you see how she has you talking to your mother? She is a harlot; she is no good for you my son. No one will ever be good enough for you my Oswald," said Mrs. Cobblepot and as she called me that word for the third time I couldn't stay there another minute.

"Oswald I have to go. I'll see you later," I whispered standing without looking at him.

"Mary please don't go," exclaimed Oswald grabbing one of my hands and it was then I looked down at him. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and I hoped he saw I couldn't stay I had to leave. Leaning down I kissed him gently on the cheek feeling as he dropped my hand and I could feel his eyes on me as I walked towards the door.

"Don't go after her," screamed Mrs. Cobblepot as I left. That was the last thing I heard as the door to the apartment closed behind me. Everything changed from that moment on.

Oswald's POV…

"I'm so sorry Mary," I whispered my head still against hers as we laid there in bed our eyes still closed. Both our eyes opened in that moment and we looked at each other.

"Was there ever any chance of her liking me?" asked Mary. Signing I looked down at her; she would want the truth no matter how hard the truth was.

"At the time, I had hoped so, but now I know there wasn't. My mother just doesn't like women especially concerning me. I was hoping you would be different though; I'm sorry Mary. I should have chosen you. So many things would be different now if I had," I signed.

"No Oswald you made the right choice. I would never ask you to choose me over your mother. You may love me, but you love her too. I would never make you choose," exclaimed Mary and as those words left her lips I wasted no time kissing her. I knew in that moment she loved me more than my mother. If my mother truly loved me, she never would have made me choose. And as I kissed her I couldn't help, but think that while my mother loved me this woman loved me more; she had just proven it with those very words. I would never let anyone not even my mother keep me from her again. I needed her by my side; I loved her and she loved me. Pulling away to look at her, I looked down into her eyes feeling as her arms wrapped around me.

"How did you know? How did you know I lied?" I breathed down to her. Mary took my face in her hands in that moment.

"It was obvious Oswald. Any doubts I had were put to rest when you kissed me before walking away. You don't kiss someone like that unless you love them," whispered Mary before tangling her hands in my hair as she attacked my lips. As we kissed, I went back in my mind to that day long ago when I made the worst mistake of my life.

It was a cold rainy Gotham day, I found myself moving resignedly through Gotham Park. When I spotted Mary sitting beneath her umbrella on a park bench I moved slowly towards her. She looked beautiful; she was always beautiful. Mary wore jeans and a simple crisp white blouse, her hair was longer then and it hung down around her shoulders, and as our eyes met the day before hung over us. My mother had made me choose and I hated her for it, but nonetheless here I was about to lose the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Sitting down by her side, I smiled inwardly as she moved her umbrella to cover us both. The irony wasn't lost on me. Our relationship had begun beneath an umbrella in the rain and now on this park bench it would end beneath an umbrella in the rain. It was Mary who broke the silence between us.

"Yesterday didn't exactly go as planned," whispered Mary looking at me when I said nothing in response. I didn't want to say anything, I knew I was going to have to hurt her, and I didn't want to.

"Actually, yesterday was very enlightening," I snapped looking at her with the same glare my mother had used the day before. I hated having to look at her like that.

"Oswald why are you looking at me like that? What do you mean it was enlightening?" exclaimed Mary moving closer to me under the umbrella, but I moved away. I stood up and looked down at her as she remained sitting on the bench. This was the moment, I would have to hurt her, and lose her forever.

"My mother was right you are nothing to me. I don't love you, you are not worthy of me. You are a seductress; a harlot," I screamed at her watching as the hurt she had hidden the day before shone clearly on her face. The words felt like acid on my tongue especially when I saw the tears in her eyes, but she still held a ray of hope I was faking this. And even though I was she couldn't know that; I had to hurt her more then I already had.

"Oswald I love you," whispered Mary standing her umbrella covering me once more as she looked at me trying to prove to me that she spoke the truth. And I knew she did, but I couldn't let it matter then.

"I told you I don't love you; I never did. You're nothing to me absolutely nothing. You're nothing, but a worthless whore," I snapped gasping and stumbling back as her hand shot forward slapping me hard across the face. I didn't say anything in response; I only grabbed the hand she hit me with as she moved to pull it back looking down at her. I deserved that slap and I knew it. And as I stood there with her, I knew there was one thing I had to do at least once before I walked away from her forever. Pulling her against my chest, I kissed her for what I knew would be the first and last time. It was quick and passionate. It was over way too soon. Her umbrella had fallen to the ground in the mist of the kiss, the rain pelted down on us as I kissed her, and when I broke it I looked at her. Rain continued to sprinkle hard down on us and without a word, or a second glance in her direction I left her standing there. I left her standing there in the rain. As I came back to the present, I found her watching me, and I smiled at her as I kissed her like so long ago. I loved her. I would never make the mistake of walking away from her ever again.


	4. Everything and the truth

Here is the latest chapter, I hope you like it. I am so glad I have got such a great response with this story and I would like to thank Lola93091 for continuing to support this story. I am really grateful. Also I was wondering how everyone was liking the flashbacks in this story because I am going to have more of them, but I was just wondering. Please let me know what you think and please read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 4

Mary's POV…

I was in my closet standing naked before my endless amount of clothing, my clothes were the only thing I really had in this marriage everything else was his, but this. I indulged in each and every piece because until now I had nothing else to live for, but that had all changed when Oswald had returned to my life. Now I didn't need any of this; I only needed him my Oswald. So I stood there before my clothes trying to decide what to wear for dinner. Never before had I had this much trouble deciding such a thing, for Salvatore I usually just threw something on looking as presentable as I needed to, but now I wanted to look beautiful. I had never wanted to intentionally look beautiful before, I didn't want to look pretty for Salvatore I didn't even want him touching me, and this wasn't for him. I would never be his; I was Oswald's only Oswald's. I wanted to look beautiful for him my Oswald, he would be there at dinner tonight, and though I couldn't be with him by his side I wanted to be beautiful just for him. I wanted to walk into that restaurant and have him look at me and know I was just for him. I wanted him to know that though I may be married to Maroni I was his, I would always be his, and hopefully someday I would be by his side. A week had passed since the so called robbery, Oswald was managing the restaurant, and he was doing such a wonderful job. He was going by the name Palo and while part of me was worried about when Maroni discovered the truth I was so proud of him. He was brilliant, he always had been, and he was meant for greatness of that I was sure. But one question that still filled my mind was why? Why was he being so deceptive with a fake name?

"He'll tell me when he can," I whispered as I riffled through my racks of clothes indecisively. Oswald would always be honest with me I knew this without any question. He would lie to everyone; everyone, but me. And I loved him even more for that.

Oswald trusted me and that meant more to me than all the clothes, all the money in the world. I knew he would tell me everything in time, I just had to give him that time; I just had to be patient. Though I wanted to ask him, I wanted to know, but I was afraid to ask. Part of me felt like I had to know, it was hard enough calling him Palo instead of Oswald, and I was constantly afraid of slipping up. Would he be mad if I asked though? Could I just ask about that, about why he was using a fake name without asking about everything else? But I let that all wonder to the back of my mind as I finally found what I would wear. Finally I knew exactly what I would wear to look beautiful for Oswald; I had three hours until I was expected for dinner, and for the first time I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to see my Oswald. Laying back in a bath, I thought about the last time we had been together almost a week ago; it was incredible.

"He was so passionate. He made love to me so sweetly; it was wonderful. He was wonderful, my Oswald," I thought as I laid in the warm water the bubbles clinging to my skin. I had seen Oswald almost every day since, but it was so hard seeing him, but not being able to walk into his arms. Not being able to kiss him, to feel his arms around me was hard, and having to be with Maroni instead was so hard. I had to kiss him, I had to let him touch me, but only thoughts of Oswald made it bearable. And he didn't make it any easier always so handsome in his finely tailored suits, his blue ice eyes looking at me giving me chills that went straight to my core, and he was just so sexy. To others he might look plain, but to me he was my sexy handsome Oswald. I loved him; I couldn't wait to be by his side, to be with him, and away from Maroni forever. I couldn't wait for that day to come; I wanted to be with Oswald. He was all I could think of all of the time, he was even in my dreams. I loved when I would dream of him, in the safety of my dreams I could kiss him, I could be in his arms, and I never had to leave him. And though I knew it wasn't real, it was all I had, and it would have to be enough for now. Until we could be together in real life I would have to take what I could get, I would have to bide my time, and wait. As that thought went through my mind I left the water shivering as I wrapped my body in a towel. For a second as the soft white fibers hugged my wet skin I thought of Oswald, I remembered the way his hands, his lips had felt against my skin as he touched me, as he made love to me, and I silently wished he was here with me. I silently wished I could feel his arms around me keeping me warm and safe and loved, but I pushed that thought away opening my eyes with a sign as I left the room. Moving out of the room, I looked at my outfit as it lay across the bed; Oswald would love me in it of that I was sure. He would know I was his that I had dressed just for him when he saw me I would make sure of it. And even better than that tonight Maroni wouldn't be home until late so I could be with Oswald, we could be together tonight, and I had a feeling he would love me even more out of it. Retrieving my brush from the bedside table I thought once more about whether to ask him about this mystery that seemed to surround him. Part of me was afraid if I did I would lose him again and that couldn't happen, but another part had to know. What if he was in trouble really bad trouble? Why was he being called Palo? Why was he living as if he was in hiding; was he in hiding? What was going on?

All these questions were running wild inside my head as I moved back into the bathroom absentmindedly brushing my hair as I did so. I knew these questions would haunt my mind until I asked him, but what would he say. I knew he would be honest that was the only real thing I knew for sure, but the answers could be really bad. What would I say, or do if they were? I loved Oswald, but we lived in Gotham city crime was a way of life would I be able to accept that he was a criminal now. Just as that thought ran through my mind I looked in the mirror, I looked at myself, and I wanted to slap myself for thinking such a thing. The Man I was married to now was a mob boss, a criminal, and if the man I truly loved was too it didn't really matter to me. Oswald could be whatever he wanted to be, he could be a criminal, and I would still love him. I would still stand by his side; I would never leave him no matter what happened. I smiled at myself as I looked in the mirror, the answers didn't matter anymore all I needed was the truth, and Oswald as long as I had that I was the happiest girl in Gotham. Getting dressed I called Charlie to bring the car, and stepping inside we headed to the restaurant; I couldn't wait.

Oswald's POV…

It had been a week since the robbery, a week since Maroni had made me the manager, and a week since I had been alone with my Mary. What had happened between us was always on my mind. I missed her. I loved her. I needed to see her, to touch her, to kiss her. I didn't need to even make love to her though I really wanted to, but what we had wasn't purely based on that. I just want her by my side. I loved seeing her every day when she had dinner with Maroni at the restaurant, but I still wanted to be with her. I wanted to be like we were in my hiding place when it was just the two of us, when I could kiss her, and be with her. I loved her. She was my Mary; she was my girl. My life had been a mess since that day on the pier, but she was the one good thing that had come out of it so far. If I hadn't of done the things I had done, if I hadn't of snitched on Fish, and faked my own death I would never have found her again. I had her back now after so long, after making that mistake all those years ago in the park when I left her there in the rain; we had found each other again. And I knew this was because she was my soulmate, I would find her always because the two of us we were meant to be; she was mine, I was hers, we were soulmates. I would never leave her again nothing would ever keep us apart ever again. I loved her, she loved me, and she would be by my side someday. She would be my wife someday.

Mary arrived in that moment as if she could sense she was on my mind. As she entered the restaurant, I approached her to greet her, my eyes running over her; she was beautiful. She was always beautiful, but the way she looked then she was stunning in every way, and she was mine that made my heart fill with pride. Moving closer on my way to greet her, I couldn't help, but smile as I scanned her. She was drop dead gorgeous; it took everything for me to suppress the urge to kiss her.

"Look what she's wearing she dressed for me. She wouldn't wear that for him; it's all for me," I thought as I took her in. She wore a ruby red blouse that showed just a hint of cleavage, a short black skirt that left plenty of her long slender legs for me to see; they clung to her curves in the most delious way. It was what she wore around her neck, the way she wore her hair, and what she wore on her feet that told me she dressed for me; she was all for me. She was mine, Mary was my girl, and she had dressed especially for me that filled me with pride and love all of it for her. The soft mahogany brown of her hair was curled the way she had once worn it when we were younger. It hung down over her shoulders the way I had once told her I loved; years ago I had loved running my fingers through her hair when she wore it like that. In that moment I wanted to do that, I wanted to run my fingers through her hair like I had so many years before. I had only ever given Mary one gift in the entire time I had known her; she wore that gift around her neck. It was a simple necklace with a pearl pendant. It wasn't a real pearl, but that had never mattered to her things like that never did. When I had given it to her for her birthday so many years before she had loved it and now she wore it around her neck as a sign that she was mine. What she wore on her feet was what really made me love her. If we had been alone I would have kissed her then and there. She wore the dress shoes she had once called her come fuck me heels, they had once been her only dress shoes, and at first I hadn't understood why she called them that. I learned quickly though, she just looked so sexy in those black stiletto heels, I had loved watching her in them, and when she had worn them then that was when I would have naughty sexy thoughts of her. Thoughts of her on her back beneath me; thoughts of making love to her like I had done a week ago. Looking at her now as she stood in them I found they had the same effect on me. As she approached the soft click of those heels made my blood hot, hot for her. And then finally we were face to face and I so wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't. I hated that I couldn't.

"Good evening Mrs. Maroni," I said smiling kindly at her while in reality I hated calling her that. She should be Mrs. Cobblepot not Mrs. Maroni.

"Hello," said Mary simply looking quickly away from me, I knew it was all an act the way she acted now, but it still pained me when she seemed almost afraid to talk to me. Maroni had her under his thumb that was something I learned quickly when I took this job, she couldn't have any friends, she wasn't really allowed to talk to anyone; all Maroni expected her to do was sit at home doing nothing, or spend her days shopping. She was unhappy that was only another reason for me to hate him. Maroni spotted her in that moment, he came to be at her side pulling her into his arms, and looking at them I wanted to switch places with him so badly. I hated seeing her kiss him, I had no choice, but to stand there and watch her let him kiss her. When his tongue slipped into her mouth making her moan I wanted to pull her away from him, I wanted to kill him, and take her into my arms to replace his lips with mine. I wanted to be able to kiss her in front of everyone, I wanted to feel her in my arms her own arms wrapped around me in the most soothing way, but for now I was forced to watch him with her. I would have to bide my time and wait then the day would come when she was mine, she would be mine.

"Next time I see her I am going to make her forget every kiss he's ever given her," I thought my heart and mind filled with jealousy. It took everything not to become overwhelmed with rage at the sight of her with him; I couldn't help, but be jealous. I hated seeing my Mary in the arms of another man. Finally they stopped their display; Mary took his arm, and he led her away. I watched her out of the corner of my eye all night.

Mary's POV…

As Salvatore kissed me slipping his tongue into my mouth it was so hard not to flinch away from him. I felt his body against mine, his arms around me, but it took the image of Oswald kissing me to keep me from gagging. I hated this man only the thought of Oswald kissing me the way only he could made the whole experience bearable. I hated him; I loved Oswald. I wanted Oswald to be kissing me not this man who I was forced to call my husband that was all I could think about as the kiss finally ended. I was silent as Salvatore looped my arm around his leading me away from Oswald. Walking away from him I hoped the truth wasn't lost on him, I hoped he saw through the act I put on to the sham that it truly was, and most importantly I hoped he knew I loved him that there was nothing for him to worry about, or be jealous about. I hoped he knew I wanted him and only him. I knew he would be jealous, Oswald was just naturally jealous, but I hoped he could see through that to my true feelings, to my love for him and him alone. I loved him, only him.

Throughout dinner I could feel his eyes on me, it was like a gentle caress to my soul; it was one of the things that made the whole night bearable. I couldn't wait to be with Oswald later, I couldn't wait for tonight when I knew I would be in his arms. I couldn't wait for the moment when I could leave the man next to me and be with my true love. When that time finally came I wanted to jump out of my seat, but I controlled the urge to do so. I kissed my husband goodbye before heading to the door. As I was walking towards the door I saw Oswald. Our eyes met, I hoped he saw my love for him then, and looking at him a second I tried to convey that I would see him later that night.

Getting into the car, I smiled a genuine smile as we drove away, I knew Oswald wouldn't be back at his hiding place for a few hours, and it seemed too long. I wanted to be with him now. I wanted to kiss him, to be in his arms. I wanted him to make sweet passionate love to me. I wanted Oswald; I needed Oswald. I loved Oswald. And I wanted him sooner rather than later.

Oswald's POV…

"I get to see my Mary tonight. She's mine all mine for just a little while tonight," I smiled as I returned to my hiding place. The look she gave me as she left the restaurant hadn't been lost on me; she would be all mine tonight and I intended to take full advantage of it.

"I'm going to make it so she never forgets who her love is. She will never forget she belongs to me, only me," I whispered after walking through the door into my little home. Moving through the dim lighting I turned on what lights there were as I entered the kitchenette slumping down into the lone chair. Taking off my jacket I hung it across the back of the chair before sitting down with a sign. As I waited for her my Mary I thought about everything that had happened and that would happen. I would have to bide my time until I could reveal to Maroni who I truly was, I knew things must go as planned for me to get the power I desperately wanted; I needed that power to get my girl, my Mary. It was hard waiting though; it was hard seeing him with her on his arm day after day. The sight of my girl on that man's arm made my blood boil with anger and part of me wanted to fly into a jealous rage. She was my Mary not his she should be with me on my arm every day.

"She's my girl no one should be kissing her, or touching her, but me," I growled menacingly my fingers tapping against the linoleum table. I didn't like that man touching my Mary, she was mine, but until I had any power in this town I would have to suffer. Until that day came I would have to watch the woman I loved with another man.

When a gentle almost silent knock sounded at my door I instantly jumped up from my seat. It was her, my Mary it had to be, but I was still couscous just in case it wasn't.

"Who is it?" I asked staring at the door waiting for whoever was on the other side to answer.

"It's Mary," whispered Mary and the second I heard her sweet voice I grasped the doorknob yanking the door open. Mary was standing there looking as breathtaking as before and without any hesitation I grabbed her hand pulling her inside.

"I hated seeing that man kissing you earlier. I am the only man that should ever kiss your lips," I growled closing the door behind her leaning her against it as I claimed her lips like I had been aching to do. It felt so good to have her in my arms again.

"I love you Oswald. You know he means nothing to me," gasped Mary when I let our lips part for a moment, but her words only made me kiss her again. My arms encircled her waist as hers twined almost sufficatingly around my neck as we kissed with abandon. Her lips were the best thing in the world and deepening it I knew Maroni's kisses were gone from her mind now I would forever be all she could think of. Mary returned my kisses eagerly slipping her fingers into my hair using it to pull me as close as our bodies would allow, we kissed for an unknown amount of time becoming lost to each other, and in that moment I think we both felt complete. I never wanted to let her go. Finally our lips parted and we looked at each other; it had only been a week since we had last been together like this, but even that was too long.

"I missed you my Oswald," whispered Mary our foreheads touching briefly.

"I have missed you too. How long do I have you for?" I growled slipping my hands over her sides until my arms wrapped around her waist once more.

"Don't worry my Oswald I am all yours. Always all yours for the next few hours. Now please stop talking and kiss me," exclaimed Mary her hands sliding over my slim looking shoulders using them to pull me back to her. Mary practically glued her body to mine before kissing me with such a passion it made me forget everything, but her and the here and now. So I did as she commanded, I kissed her my hands still firmly at her waist as I guided her back to the kitchenette to my empty chair. Our kiss broke then, her hands moved over my chest, and suddenly she pushed me into the chair I had been sitting in. Before I could comment on her actions, Mary was in my lap straddling me as her hands cupped my face, and growling in response I gripped her waist tighter kissing her back when she attacked my lips.

"I'm all yours for three to four hours and I intend to use every single second of that time. I needed to see you Oswald. I needed you, I missed you so much; I love you Oswald, my Oswald only you. I love you, I love you, and I always will," breathed Mary her words making my heart beat fast as she kissed every inch of my face then along my jaw before finding my lips again.

I looked at her as she sat there with me; I wished every moment of my life could be like this with her. Her words of love filled me with even more love for her, they made me quiver as I leaned into the sweet softness of her skin, and the sheer fact that everything she said made her mine made me smile a smile like I could never remember smiling before. It amazed me the effect this woman had on me. Mary had just said she was mine, instead of being home alone she was here with me, instead of being with her husband she was here with me, and most of all out of all the other men in Gotham she wanted me. Mary loved me. This beautiful exquisite woman who I had fallen deeply in love with loved me too. I was the luckiest man in Gotham power, or no power.

"Are you comfortable; I'm not hurting you am I," whispered Mary as she moved to sit on my lap now no longer straddling me. She was referring to my bad leg, but I didn't really care as long as she loved me, as long as she was there with me everything was perfect, and as I felt her arms around me I was perfect.

"I'm perfect. As long as you stay right here I'm perfect. I love you Mary, my beautiful Mary. I wish I never had to let you go; I wish you didn't have to leave me to go back to him," I growled remembering the moment earlier that day when Maroni had kissed her and touched her. I kissed her again in that moment before finding the delicate skin of her throat kissing it before nipping at it making her moan that sound made me want to grab her and carry her to the bed to show her who she belonged to, but I knew there would be time for that. When I finally stopped kissing her she looked as if she couldn't remember how to talk so she merely nodded in agreement covering my hands with hers as they rested on her knees. Slowly she slumped in my arms and for a moment we sat there together in silence. She looked deep in thought, but I didn't know about what.

"Oswald I need to ask you something. Can I ask you something please?" breathed Mary looking me in the eyes. I looked at her in that moment, I trusted her like no one else, and I would answer any questions she had without hesitation.

"Mary I told you I trust you. I trust you with everything; I love you. You never have to worry about asking me anything because you can. I will always tell you the truth I promise you are the one person I will never lie to," I explained loving it when she smiled in response kissing me tenderly, but a little too quickly for my liking. And despite that when she smiled at me I knew she loved me.

"Why did you tell Maroni your name is Palo? Oswald I need to know what's going on your acting as if you're in trouble, as if you're hiding from something, or somebody." asked Mary. Those questions made me pause for only a moment, I had meant what I said I would always tell her the truth I trusted her, but would she still love me when I told her everything. What would she think of me when she learned about everything I had done and everything I had been doing; what would she say when she learned of everything I planned to do? Would she still be able to love me?

"I love you Oswald," whispered Mary our eyes locking as I looked up at her. She knew exactly what to say, she always did. And suddenly I felt like a fool for thinking this woman wouldn't stand by me come what may; she loved me she wouldn't leave me. She was the most important thing in my life, she knew me better than anyone, and she knew when I was struggling with my inner thought she knew how to make it better.

"Gotham city thinks I'm dead Mary. That is the way it must be for now, they can't know I'm alive at least not yet. I have a plan, but it must run its course for just a little while then when the time is right I will reveal myself. Palo is merely an alias I use with Maroni I have more, but to you my Mary I will always be Oswald, your Oswald. I am working out the moves I must make to achieve my ultimate goal; I am going to be king of Gotham Mary. I'm really working for Don Falcone, he thinks I am, he wants me to get myself among Maroni's men, and I have done that. I must make myself indispensable to him so I will know his every move and then I can tell Falcone. They will both think I am their lapdog, but I will not be that for either of them. I will never be that again; I will be the boss someday then I will work solely for myself. I was Fish Mooney's lapdog for a while, but I will never be that again. I might have to do many bad things, but to achieve my endgame it's all worth it. In the beginning when all this began that endgame was only to be king of Gotham, but not anymore. That all changed when I saw you again, it made me realize that wasn't all I wanted; I want you too. I want you Mary, I want you to be mine and mine alone. And if I get this power I will have you forever, you will be mine there will be no more going back to Maroni, and no more leaving me. You will be mine always and I will get everything I want. I want to come home to you every day, I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want to in front of whoever I want to, I want to hold you in my arms every day, and make love to you whenever I want to without wondering when you have to go back to him. I want you to wear my ring on your finger and call you my wife; I want people to call you Mrs. Cobblepot not Mrs. Maroni. I love you Mary, I want you Mary forever. I want to be king of Gotham and I want you to stand by my side as my queen. But the worst part is I could have already had that if I hadn't of walked away from you. If I hadn't of left you in the rain that day, if I hadn't of chosen my mother over you, you would still be by my side, and we wouldn't have to sneak around like this. You and I would be married if I hadn't of been so stupid and walked away. I regret that more then you know; it is my biggest regret I wish I could go back, and change it. But I promise I will never leave you again; I love you Mary," I explained signing as I finished speaking as I waited for her to leave me. I couldn't look at her not after everything that had been said; I couldn't watch her walk away from me like I had done to her. But when Mary took my face in her hands forcing me to look into her exquisitely expressive green eyes only then did I see everything that really mattered.

Those eyes I loved, her eyes were filled with nothing, but her love for me. Looking at her now I knew she would never walk away from me, she was with me for the long haul. She would love me forever just as I would love her forever.

"You will be king of Gotham Oswald. I know you will, you are brilliant, you are destined for greatness, and I look forward to the day you get your power. I will look forward to the day you can take me away from him; when that day comes I can stand by your side forever. I can be yours for the rest of my life. I love you; I love you more than anything Oswald despite the past. I have always loved you nothing will ever change that," smiled Mary ending her words with a kiss that lit me on fire in ways only she could. Pulling her closer, I deepened the kiss moving my hands over her body silently opening the bottom half of her blouse hearing as the buttons slipped free with little pops.

"You'll be my queen?" I gasped breaking the kiss my nose lightly touching hers. She answered me with her lips that were quickly becoming my favorite way for her to answer me. I loved kissing her and holding her close. I felt as her hands moved over my chest opening my shirt to slip her hands inside to caress the skin beneath. I loved having her touch me even this simple action had me coming alive like a livewire.

"Yes Oswald, my Oswald. I will be your queen, I will never leave your side, and I will always stand by your side no matter what happens. I will be whatever you need me to be; I love you," exclaimed Mary her eyes gazing transfixed into mine before our lips met again.

" I love you Mary," I whispered in-between kisses opening her blouse completely in that moment stopping in shock when I found nothing beneath the red fabric, but the soft smooth beautiful skin of her body. It was incredible having her here with me and peeling the red blouse from her body I looked at her. She was beautiful her skin shining in the dim light as I slid my hands over her before stopping to look at her. The sight of her made me crazy, I could feel myself harden almost completely, and when she smiled I knew she could too. As I peppered her neck with kisses I felt her hand then touching me through my pants and groaning all I could think was how I had missed her. And god how I loved her.

"Mary," I growled pulling away from the sweet cherry of her skin to look at her as she sat there her gaze half lidded as she continued to touch me. While my mouth had been tasting her sweet flesh my hands had remained at her sides gently stroking them. I wanted to touch her, to make her mine again like I had before. I needed her, I wanted her; I loved her.

"Touch me Oswald please touch me," exclaimed Mary her voice erotically low, it was so sexy; I felt myself harden even more. Letting my eyes travel over each and every one of her ravishing curves I ate her with my eyes letting my hands caress her breasts for a second before moving over the rest of her beautiful body. She was just so damn beautiful. Gingerly I peppered her collarbone and the tops of her breasts with kisses as I moved my hands over her flat belly then I took her breasts in my hands once more. She watched me the entire time without a word, but when I brought my tongue to lave over one breast; she moaned my name. It was quickly becoming one of my favorite sounds.

Watching her, I loved how her eyes became heavy with her passion, the way her body seemed to quiver in anticipation for me to touch her, and most of all I loved how she encouraged me to continue with her silent actions and sultry sounds. Finally leaving her collarbone, I moved to her breasts watching the mounds of flesh with hunger until suddenly I took a nipple into my mouth completely.

"Oswald," moaned Mary as her nipple puckered from within my mouth her hands finding my hardness once more. I groaned then and she continued to touch me as I touched her, my timid fingers playing with her other nipple making it harden before my mouth found it beginning to give it the same treatment as the first. When I was done with that I looked at her, she was out of breath her eyes were filled with desire, she was beautiful, and then suddenly she was kissing me.

I could never get enough of this, I would never tire of her here with me; I would never tire of her lips against mine. She was my missing piece. She was the other half of my heart; I don't know how I survived all that time without her. Mary was my heart, my soul; my everything. I loved her.

Mary's POV…

I don't know how long I sat there on his lap just kissing him, but when we looked at each other again the look in his eyes made me want him all the more. His eyes were glazed over with his love, his desire, and it was all for me. Slowly his lips found the cool skin of my throat as his hands left my sides moving over my legs, so now I was across his lap my feet leaving the floor. I was putty in his arms now. Oswald stopped his attentions to my throat and I watched him then as he seemed to look at every part of me. It was like he was devouring me his cold hands moving up my legs making gooseflesh appear his eyes watching his every movement as if in fascination.

He watched his hands move over my thighs, over my calves, over my ankles not stopping until he reached my feet only then did he finally look at me once more.

"You dressed for me today didn't you," smiled Oswald wrapping one hand around one of my ankles while his other hand moved temptingly up my spine.

"Yes I did though I wasn't sure you'd notice," I whispered moving to lightly kiss him. Oswald smiled that big toothy grin I loved then nodding his head as he too attacked my lips kissing me with a ferocity I had never known before.

" I did notice; I especially liked it when I saw you were wearing these," growled Oswald breaking away from my lips to scan me again removing one stiletto heel showing it to me in reference to his meaning. I smiled at him then I knew he would remember those heels.

I remembered the look on his face when I would wear them in the past, how he would look at me with heat in his eyes, but never do anything about it. I hoped that wouldn't be the case this time. As if sensing my thoughts as I sensed his he kissed me removing the other shoe before throwing the pair across the room with a thud looking at me the entire time. The look in his sexy mystic blue eyes made it clear this wasn't like long ago. Oswald loved me and he intended to make love to me right there and then.

"Stand up," whispered Oswald watching me as I did as he said moving to stand between his legs while he remained in the chair watching me. I was dressed in only my black skirt, heels, and the panties I wore beneath my skirt. Looking into his eyes I silently wondered what he was going to do. His hands found my waist first gripping them as he leaned forward in his chair looking at me as he did. Oswald brought his lips to my stomach covering it in loving butterfly kisses moving up the flatness of it to the valley between my breasts. It felt so good to have him love me like only he could. Wrapping his arms around me, Oswald pulled me even closer signing when my fingers moved through his hair caressing his scalp, and then I felt him kiss the tops of both my breasts before lowering the zipper on my skirt. Gently he moved the garment down my legs letting me step out of it, he threw it across the room like he had my shoes, and then he leaned back to take me in.

I stood before him now in only a sexy red thong and as his eyes scoured my body I couldn't remember feeling more wanted in my life.

"Come here," growled Oswald his eyes finally meeting mine. Not waiting a second, I straddled him once more our clothed sexes coming into contact as I settled on top of him both of us moaning as we felt each other. Oswald looked at me with such wonder as his hands moved over my waist before sliding them over my back to pull me closer. Sitting there chest to chest with him I felt the hardness of his cock beneath my core and I couldn't help, but feel pride. Pride that I had caused this in him, pride that it was my touch, my lips, and my body that made him this aroused. Holding him tightly in my arms in that moment, I kissed him; I kissed him with every ounce of love that I held in my heart for him.

Scraping my nails down over his chest, over his nipples like before making him groan I kissed him with so much passion my tongue finding its way into his mouth. When we ended it, we looked at each other I could tell something was on his mind.

"Oswald what is it," I breathed kissing along his jaw.

"I was thinking about you, about how I want to learn every inch of you. I want to know what you like and what you dislike. I want to know what brings you pleasure; I want to explore you. Will you let me do that? Will you let me explore every single bit of you; will you let me learn your body until I can play it like a fine instrument. I want to have my way with you if you'll let me. I want to make love to you and make you feel things he can't. I love you Mary; I want to make love to you," exclaimed Oswald his touch so tender across my skin as he ran his fingers over me making me wet with every touch. I answered him with an erotic lip lock shivering as his words and his lips made me feel beautiful and sexy and so many things that I couldn't even describe. This man could light me on fire without even trying.

"I love you my Oswald. I love everything about you. I love your kisses especially though. You're a very good kisser, no one's ever kissed me like you do; no one's ever made me feel the way you do," I breathed leaning more into his cool almost chilly touch. He smiled in response moving to kiss me again taking my hands in his.

"Good then I will kiss you more, as much as possible. I do love kissing you; it is one of my favorite things to do. Is that a yes though? Can I have my way with you; can I make love to you my beautiful Mary?" Whispered Oswald.

"Yes Oswald you can do whatever you want. I'm yours you don't have to ask to make love to me; you don't have to ask to do anything to me. As long as you're the one touching and kissing me I'm sure I'll enjoy anything you do. I want you as much as you want me," I smiled before his lips were on mine again kissing me in his exquisite way. When he was finished plundering the rich recesses of my mouth I could hard breath that was the effect he had on me. He looked at me as if deciding where to begin before a wicked smile curled his lips.

"Let's go lay on the bed," whispered Oswald and with his hands still on my hips I obeyed. Standing I watched him as he watched me, together we moved slowly out of the kitchenette to the bed, and when my knees hit the bed I fell onto it pulling him down on top of me. It felt so good to be with him on his bed again with his body covering mine. I had missed him; I loved him. Spreading my legs, I loved the way he smiled as he settled between them, and moving his hand up my stomach over my ribs he kissed me as he took my breasts in each of his hands.

"I love you," whispered Oswald into the skin of my neck as he moved down the length of it making me purr.

"I want you to tell me what you like; tell me what makes you feel good," continued Oswald looking at me briefly before kissing my shoulder then lightly nipping at it. Moaning loudly, I made it quite clear I liked what he was doing to me, my hands moving over his chest, and trying to slip his open shirt from his body I was surprised when he wouldn't let me. He grabbed my hands kissing them before laying them across his chest.

"Oswald please let me undress you, I don't like being nearly naked while you are still fully clothed. I want to touch you, to feel you completely. I want to be skin to skin with you; I don't want there to be any barrier between us. I love you, I need you; you have no idea how much I want you," I whispered beginning to remove his shirt once more, but he stopped me again.

"Oswald," I whined before he kissed me. It was quick as his lips left my lips moving over my face over my cheeks and eyes and forehead. He held my hands in his still his lips finding them now ever so briefly before he looked at me before kissing the tops of my breasts.

"Patience my Mary you will have me naked on top of you soon. This isn't about me this is about you. I must know every inch of you; I must be able to bring you pleasure without even trying. I want to focus solely on you. You my beautiful girl, my beautiful Mary. I want you to think of nothing, but the feel of me touching you, on the pleasure I bring you," explained Oswald continuing to touch me with his touch feather light.

" You already bring me pleasure without trying Oswald," I gasped feeling as my words made him smile before he bit into my milky flesh making me cry out in the pleasure that shot through me. And so I let him have his way with me then, I let him touch me, and get to know everything that made me quiver in my pleasure. I let him know what he did to me making sure to moan his name in my passion knowing it would turn him on more. I clung to him as he made love to me, as he showed his love for me, and touched me as if I was a goddess he felt the need to worship. It was clear he loved me as I loved him. I loved him like I had never loved anyone in my entire life.

Oswald's POV…

Hearing my name as a moan on her lips was beautiful; she was beautiful as she lay beneath me on the bed. Beginning at her throat I kissed the length of it finding her pulse for a moment, I already knew what that would do to her, and in that moment my name left her lips again.

"Oswald," moaned Mary as I continued down her neck taking her breasts in my hands once more running my thumbs over her nipples. She liked that and gently fondling them I became a little bit rougher with her making her repeat those sexy sounds I was quickly growing to love. As I suckled her pink pebbled flesh into the hot recesses of my mouth I felt her hands delve into my hair pulling it almost painfully in an effort to get me closer. She was magnificent and she was mine all mine. She still tasted of cherries, but also of something else. It was mouthwatering, it was something distinctly her, and I loved it nearly as much as I loved her, my Mary. Mary didn't need to say anything, her sounds were enough; they told me more than words did that she liked everything I did. They made it quite clear that she wanted me, only me, and in that moment I remembered that moment when she had said she would like anything I did to her. I knew she spoke the truth. Moving to her other breast, I let my teeth scrape over the tiny bud of her nipple before sucking on it to sooth the sting feeling as I did as her hands moved down the my neck to my back. I could almost feel the cut of her nails through the fabric of my shirt as she touched me her face burying itself in my neck kissing it as I had done her neck.

"I love you," breathed Mary and her words brought me back to her as our eyes met and I kissed her without a care in the world.

"Oswald," moaned Mary as our lips parted for the millionth time and then I looked into the expressive beauty of her green eyes. I knew I wanted to feel her fingers against my skin then, we had waited long enough, and as I felt her arch into my touch I suddenly sat up. I ignored the protests of my bad leg as I finally removed my shirt throwing it to land somewhere on the floor though at the moment I didn't really care where.

"Finally," smiled Mary grabbing my shoulders then to pull me back into the circle of her arms kissing me then with so much passion it filled my heart with joy. It felt like she touched every inch of me, her hands running over my bare chest and the long length of my back and as I looked down at her I smiled when I saw her smile. She really liked touching me as much as she had said. And that thought lit me on fire and all I wanted was her then I didn't need anything, but her.

I took her face in my hands then, I looked at her with love in my eyes, and I kissed her without restraint. I would never tire of her, my beautiful Mary. She was my one true love, she was the love of my life, and damn it all if I didn't love her more than all the power in the world. Breaking away from the sweetness of her lips I attacked her body with kisses over and over biting into the skin of her breast leaving my mark on her even though I knew I shouldn't. I wanted the world to know she was mine. I was lost to the passion, to my love for her, and most importantly I only knew her in that moment. My Mary; my beautiful Mary. Finally I let one hand wonder down between her legs stopping to caress her wet core through the fabric of her panties groaning when I found her wet, wet for me. I could feel her warm and wanting beneath me; I wanted her too. I wanted to make her mine again, I wanted to brand myself into her body, and make it so she would never be able to kiss him, or have him touch her like I was now without thinking of me. It was then I looked up at her finding her watching me waiting for me.

Returning to her lips, I continued to stroke her through the increasingly wet fabric feeling as her hand did the same. Moving between our bodies she cupped my hard cock through my black slacks and she made me groan as I felt her touching me making me harder if possible. Finally I could take no more of her light care free touches to my body, I wrapped my hand around her wrist drawing her away, but looking down at her I watched as she smiled her arms wrapping around me.

"I love you my Oswald. I like that I can do this to you; I like that I have such an effect on you," exclaimed Mary looking up at me with a brilliant shine in her eyes.

"Only you do this to me; only you can affect me like this. No other woman could ever have this effect on me, only you my Mary. I love you my Mary," I whispered gasping as I felt the wetness at the front of her panties now. The wet spot was much larger now; did I do that? Did my touch, the kiss of my lips cause this arousal in her? I felt the overwhelming need to ask her to get a confirmation that this was in fact the case.

"Did I do that to you?" I whispered cupping the warmth of her sex in my hand now as I gazed down at her waiting for an answer.

Mary kissed me in answer; her lips were all the answer I needed.

"Yes you did that to me. Only you could ever do that to me; only you could ever make me feel this way. You are all I'll ever want Oswald. I love you only you. The mere sight of you does that to me," exclaimed Mary her words filled me with pride. Nothing was said then as we simply stared at each other, but when I slipped my hand into the clinging fabric of her panties the response she gave was exactly what I wanted.

"Oswald," gasped Mary as I stared at her and she stared at me as my fingers felt the warmth of her folds. I loved hearing my name from her lips, but she knew that, I could tell as she looked up into my eyes that she knew that. Smiling, I watched as her teeth sought out her bottom lip drawing it into her mouth suppressing a moan as my fingers caressed her folds learning each and every movement that made her shake in her pure want of me. I found her sexy in that moment, I always found her sexy, but there was just something about the way she looked in that moment. She was my sexy beautiful Mary. And looking at her I felt the need, the desire to tell her that so she would know just what she did to me. So she would know that she was the sexiest girl I'd ever seen in my life.

"Oswald that feels so good," whispered Mary when I let my fingers find her little ball of nerves gently caressing it and playing with it like my new favorite toy. She was practically begging for me, slowly becoming a pile of bones and skin beneath me as she clung to me. I loved that I did that to her, I loved her. I loved knowing that I was the only one who could do this to her.

"You are so sexy. The sexiest woman in Gotham, the sexiest woman I've ever known. You are so sexy my sexy beautiful Mary," I growled continuing to rub her clit with my thumb a loud moan leaving her as my fingers found the wet pool that was her entrance. My words seemed to shock her as she stared up at me tears gathering in her eyes. They were tears of joy, tears of happiness, and tears of love caused by my words. It was like it was something she had never heard before, it was like she didn't know I spoke the truth, and it confused me because I couldn't be the only one who had ever told her how beautiful she was, who had ever told her she was sexy.

"Why do you seem so surprised my Mary. Surely I am not the first to have told you this. Surely other people have told you, you are beautiful that you are sexy," I growled leaning into the warm touch of her hands as they splayed across my chest.

"It's different when you say it. It's different when you call me beautiful because I know you mean it; you're not just saying it to say it. You mean every word. That's one of the many things I love about you, when you call me sexy, or beautiful you mean it. No one's ever called me sexy before, beautiful yes, but never sexy. I'm glad you were the first one to call me that because I know it's true. It means more coming from you my Oswald," explained Mary tenderly kissing my lips.

"I will be sure to tell you how sexy and beautiful you are every chance I get then," I breathed choosing that moment to slip two fingers into the tight warmth of her core. Mary looked at me then arching into my touch meeting all of my movements as I plunged my fingers inside her. It amazed me how wet she was all because of me. When I couldn't stand the way her panties stood in the way of my hand touching her into oblivion I ripped them from her body like the last time making her laugh. I looked at her then my fingers stopping all movement as I watched her smile giving me this mischievous look. Beginning to touch her again, I watched as she gasped her smile widening making me return it.

" You just love doing that don't you," smiled Mary moaning mid-sentence as my thumb brushed that bundle that seemed to bring her so much pleasure. It amazed me how sensitive that one part of her body was.

"I do yes," I grinned beginning to plunge my fingers into her once more making her squeal in delight. It was music to my ears. She looked delectable as she lay beneath me waiting for her pleasure to consume her, my Mary was so expressive, so responsive, and as her hand found the bulge that was my cock as it lay still incased in my pants. She made it quite clear what she wanted, she wanted me naked on top of her, and she wanted it now the look in her eyes said that clearly. And I was ready to give her exactly what she wanted. I was ready to make her come apart, and continuing to touch her I was shocked when it happened for the first time. Her entire body seized up as she came apart in my arms with a pinch of her swollen clit my name leaving her lips on a scream. Her eyes closed in her pleasure her head falling back against the pillow as waves of sexual bliss washed over her every nerve. As I watched her experience it, she was beautiful, and I had did that to her.

The sight of her and the knowledge that I had caused this in her made me harden even more than I thought possible. My heart was swollen with her love as were other things on my body. When Mary looked at me she was breathing heavy. I quickly started to kiss her covering every inch of her from neck to face. She smiled in response before moving to kiss my lips as if she needed my kisses, my touch to breath.

"I love you Oswald. No one's ever done that to me before not until you. I love you; I need you. I need you more then I need air, more then I need anything in the whole world," breathed Mary kissing me in-between each word as she begged for me in a way that filled me with pride, but also with so much love for her.

"I know my beautiful Mary, I know. I need you now as much as you need me, but I am not quite done learning every inch of you yet. We must have patience you and I then before you know it I will be buried deep inside you making you mine over and over again. I just need you to be patient for just a little while longer," I whispered making her whimper as my fingers left her folds. I slid my fingers into my mouth tasting the sweetness of her body. It was like nothing I had ever tasted before; I loved it. I wanted more of it and then suddenly I had an idea. Kissing her lips suddenly, I heard her moan as she tasted her sweetness on my lips, and then smiling at her I moved down her body.

Continuing down the length of her body, I kissed my way down her neck to her breasts then down her stomach until finally I was right where I wanted to be between her legs. Kissing the skin of her thighs, I felt her watching me questioningly, but I gave her no answers as I gazed between her legs at her wet pussy. And then suddenly I met her gaze a twinkle of appreciation and satisfaction in my eyes as I suddenly knew exactly what I wanted to do to her.

Mary's POV…

I watched Oswald as he settled between my legs spreading them wider to accommodate him. His hands settled on my thighs caressing my skin there as he looked at me a smile on his face and a twinkle in those eyes I loved so much. Just as I was about to ask him what he was going to do he did it. He buried his face in the folds of my pussy making anything I had to say die on my tongue.

"Oswald," I screamed my hands fisting into the sheets beneath me a long moan leaving my mouth finally as he made me his meal.

" Oswald dear god…don't…don't stop…so…so good," I squealed my words barely coherent as his tongue moved over me feasting on me making me feel things I had never imagined ever feeling even in my deepest fantasies. This was wonderful, this was amazing, this was unbelievable, and if he ever stopped I swore to god in that moment I would kill him. I don't know where he learned to do this, but he was certainly good at it. This man was wonderful and I loved him god how I loved him. I could feel his tongue as it moved over me tasting my folds sucking on them as if he was starved. I could feel his fingers circling my clit pinching it ever so lightly making me keen in satisfaction as he finally flicked his tongue at my clit in the most delious way. I heard him groan as he tasted me the sound of it making me maul out in pleasure as I practically trapped his head between my legs. If he hadn't of been holding my legs apart I probably would have and then just as I thought it couldn't get any better he sucked my clit into his mouth.

"Oswald what the hell. Yes…yes," I purred my voice a shaky whisper almost as he played my body like that finely tuned instrument he had spoken of before. He suckled my clit in his mouth nipping at it lightly with his teeth making every nerve in my body stand on end.

Suddenly I had a fist full of his hair as I gripped it guiding him in his ministrations. I didn't want him to ever leave me; I knew deep down inside he never would. He was going to make me come again I could feel it; I was so close I could taste it on the tip of my tongue.

" Oh god Oswald more…please more," I exclaimed my hips rising up off of the bed in response to the things he was doing to me before his hands were pushing me back down my clit leaving his mouth with a pop. He continued to pleasure me my screams echoing off the walls his thumb coming to playfully flick at my clit before his tongue found my entrance. His tongue slipped inside of me to lap at my walls and it was that single movement that made me burst. When that moment finally washed over me I saw stars, I saw fireworks, and pleasure ran unstoppable up my spine through my every bone. My fingers were in his hair again then letting it slip through the dark strands as he continued to feast on me as if he could never get enough. It was so hot; it only made me want him more.

Oswald pulled me closer in an attempt to get me as close as possible throwing my legs over his shoulders as he tasted me once more. In the meantime I found myself lost to it all, lost to everything, but him and the sensations coursing through my body. Afterward he climbed back up my body to gaze down at me with that devilish grin on his face. I returned that grin before I claimed his lips. My tongue entered his mouth instantly our moans becoming one as our tongues moved over each other in our passion, and in our love. We loved each other, I loved him, and I knew as he kissed me and as I lay in his arms that he loved me too.

"I love you," we whispered together before we began our kiss anew. And then letting my hands find the opening to his pants I opened them making him burst out falling into my hand with a groan. I was almost afraid he would stop me from touching him again and tell me to have patience, but he didn't. This time he only let me touch him and he kissed my lips more lifting his hips so I could remove his pants throwing them to the floor. Finally I had him naked on top of me, we were bare to each other, and everything was perfect.

"Finally Oswald finally…god how I need you. How I love you," I whispered my eyes scanning him. His body was perfect, I loved just looking at him, and as I did then my eyes eating him up with the utmost appreciation I felt him watching me. Looking at him then I kissed him letting him know without any words at all just how much I loved him, how much I loved all of him, and I hoped he knew that would never change. Oswald was my Oswald, he was my soulmate; he was the one I wanted now and until my life was over.

"I know, but wasn't it worth the wait my beautiful Mary. I liked seeing the effect I have on you. I like knowing only I do that to you," smiled Oswald continuing to kiss me as his hands moved over my sides to my hips grasping them. As he started to kiss me with more fervor his tongue attacking the inside of my mouth with a power that made me shiver, I ran my foot up his calf making him groan his cock finding my entrance then, and our kiss broke so he could look into the beauty of my eyes. Oswald slammed into me hard making me maul out in pleasure before his lips covered mine. He felt so good inside me, he was kissing me with so much love, and his touch gave me gooseflesh.

My body arched into his, opening my eyes I found him looking at me with such love in his eyes, but also pride and a hint of concern.

"Did I hurt you; was I too hard?" asked Oswald his hard member staying still inside me as he peered down at me waiting for an answer. I could see he was struggling to do so, he wanted to plow into me without mercy, but he didn't he wouldn't not until he was sure he wasn't hurting me.

"No that was perfect. That felt so good, so very good. You could never hurt me; anything you do to me will feel amazing because it's you Oswald don't worry. Do your worst, do whatever you please Oswald. Make me yours; don't hold back," I exclaimed running my hands up his back to the nape of his neck gently stroking his skin. Oswald smiled that smile I loved in that moment before he was suddenly kissing me breathless his hands moving to rest on either side of my head as he hovered above me. I returned his kisses, I loved him, and I would never love anyone who wasn't him.

When he started to move inside me it was unbelievable as he filled me; he made me complete. In that moment I think we both felt that way, we were happy, we were safe there in each other's arms, and we were complete. Moving hard and fast inside me, he finally left my lips to plunder the skin of my neck then my breasts, and it was then as his lips returned to mine that he hit something inside me that made me come alive in the best way.

"Oswald," I screamed looking at him then as our lips parted my eyes rolling back into my head. I gripped his shoulders for dear life as he hit that spot inside me again making me scream his name again. He had stopped all movement inside me, he didn't know what he had done, and looking at him he didn't know that he had brought me so much pleasure. I wanted him to continue; I wanted more.

"Don't stop Oswald don't stop. That was so good, it felt amazing, you feel amazing. Please don't stop my Oswald I love you, I need you," I begged wrapping my arms and legs around him my heart pounding in my chest as I stared up at him. Oswald merely looked down on me at first, but when he realized the pleasure he had caused in me a smile curled his lips. He kissed me then as he started to move inside me again his lips attacking my lips as his body attacked my body. It was wonderful; it was the best thing in the whole world being there with him. Our bodies were now completely covered in sweat as he made love to me like only he could.

He made love to me with such power, such passion, and such love that when he pushed me over the edge I almost didn't realize it until suddenly I was falling. I was falling over the edge into bliss. The same thing happened to him as he came suddenly with me falling into a heaping pile of bones, blood, and skin. As we came down from our high together, I laid my hands over his chest over the spot where his heart rested a devious smile on my lips as I looked at him. I wasn't done with him yet; I had more in store for him.

"Oswald don't move," I breathed looking into his misty blues eyes.

"Why?" gasped Oswald still slightly out of breath?

"Because I said so," I smiled kissing him somewhat teasingly before gripping his shoulders pushing him to his back.

I was on top of him now my body straddling his, I could feel as he hardened inside me once more both of us moaning each other's names as he went so deep inside me, and then we looked at each other. Oswald looked surprised by my actions, but at least he wasn't in any pain. I was afraid his leg would make this position hurt him, but he appeared to be fine. I looked at him as I felt his hands on my body moving up my legs as they rested on either side of him to my hips gripping them as I arched my back beginning to grind into him. I smiled at him then as I heard him groan in response.

Oswald's POV…

As I lay on top of her I didn't understand what she was going to do until suddenly I wasn't on top of her anymore. Now she was on top of me, the slender curves of her body straddling me in the most wonderful way, her core still wrapped around my cock, and with her one single movement I slid even deeper inside her. Looking up at her I found myself in a trance at the sight of her; I loved the view she made as she sat astride my body. I could see all of her now, I could see her sweat covered beauty and in that moment I loved her so much. I loved her, my beautiful Mary. She was my sexy beautiful Mary.

"Are you ok; is this comfortable for you?" asked Mary sliding her hands over the skin of my chest her nails lightly scratching me.

"Yes this is fine. I like this, I like the way you look now on top of me. Though that was unexpected," I smiled running my hands up her arms before pulling her down for a kiss. Afterwards her lips hovered over mine, a huge smile appeared on her face because of my words, and I felt her hands moving up my arms until she held my face in between them.

"It was a spur of the moment decision," whispered Mary and I kissed her then both of us remembering the last time we had been together when I had said that to her. As we kissed then I moved my hands up her back to tangle in the soft tresses of her hair, I still loved running my fingers through it; I would never tire of that, I would never tire of her. Finally Mary sat up moving my hands back to grip her waist as she began to move over me without a word. It was like nothing I had ever seen, or felt before as she rode my body her breasts bouncing with each movement. I couldn't help, but watch them as she moved. I couldn't help, but watch her. She was beautiful; she was always so beautiful. And I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Mary." I groaned as she ground her sex against mine moving over me her hips moving in the most delightful way increasing both our pleasure.

It was amazing to feel her like this, it wasn't the same as before, it wasn't like when I had been on top of her making love to her; now it was like she was making love to me. I had made her mine and now she was making me hers forever. Mary was watching me drinking in my every expression, my every sound, and part of me wondered what she saw. Did she see my love for her? Did she see the deep desire I had only for her? Did she see how I longed for her every single day?

In that moment I let her pull me up into a sitting position wrapping my arms around her before she attacked my lips. I loved kissing her lips. I began to move with her then meeting her movements with my own strong thrusts, we were relentless in our love making, in our kisses, and in our passion as we sought out our final release. This time it was me who came first exploding inside her. When my pleasure washed over me it was like a shock wave ran through my body, I instinctively pulled her closer burying my head in the space between her breasts. Mary came soon after joining me in my bliss her arms like silk as they hugged me close her fingers in my sweat drenched hair until our eyes met then so did our lips.

With our lips locked in a heated kiss, we fell onto the bed once more, and when we had to stop to breathe our eyes met.

"That was amazing," gasped Mary her words filling me with pride.

"It was yes," I smiled kissing her forehead as she moved to lay at my side her head nestled snuggly on my shoulder. For a while we laid there in silence, we both knew our time was ticking away, and like always we didn't want to be apart. It was times like this when we were always separated that things were hardest. It seemed that was how it always was we were always apart, but we both held hope in our hearts that it wouldn't always be this way.

Someday I would be king of Gotham and she would be my queen; she would be mine and I would be hers. We would be together; someday we would be together. It was that thought that kept me going and it was as this thought was going through my mind that I noticed her watching me.

"What's wrong," I whispered moving a few wet tendrils of hair out of her face.

"Nothing's wrong I was just thinking. I just can't help, but stare at you. I want to look at you now while I am here with you so I have something to think about later. I'll have to leave soon and I don't want to; I wish I could stay here with you," signed Mary her arms wrapping around me as she buried her head in my neck. It was as she was lightly kissing my neck that I felt her tears. And then suddenly looking at her I saw she was crying.

I wrapped my arms around her then and I didn't say a word. I didn't say a word I only held her gently stroking her head my fingers running through her hair, I hated seeing her cry, I didn't know what to do I was never good with anyone crying, so I only held her as close as possible waiting for her tears to end.

"I don't want to go back to him; I want to be with you. I want to stay with you always," exclaimed Mary finally looking at me her eyes still red and puffy from her tears.

"I know so do I. I want the same thing; I love you Mary. I want you by my side, I want you to be my wife, but remember my Mary it won't always be this way. We will be together someday. Once I have even an ounce of power in this town I will take you away from him I promise you that. We will be together and you will be mine. You are mine as I am yours; we belong together we must wait awhile to be together, but we will be together. You must have faith in that; you must have faith that we will be together," I exclaimed drying her tears. Mary looked at me then the smile I loved returning to her face and pulling her close I kissed her. I kissed away her tears, I kissed the sorrow from her lips, and I tried to make it better. Together we put all our love into those kisses our arms tightening around each other until when it was finally over we found our time was up.

Mary slipped out of my arms to find her clothes as they lay scattered across the room, at first I watched her, but then I found my pants moving back to sit in the chair once more to wait to say goodbye. When she was fully dressed again looking as if nothing had happened between us, she moved to stand behind me. She wrapped her arms around me as I sat there in the chair her lips grazing my cheek and nothing was said. I leaned back into her arms a moment before I stood up turning to pull her into my arms one last time. I loved her; I didn't want to have to let her go back to him. Walking with her to the door, I stopped just in front of it looking down into her eyes.

"I love you," I whispered holding her close.

"I love you," whispered Mary leaning up on her toes in that moment to kiss me quickly and heatedly. When it ended we didn't move a muscle, but then she tried to leave me. I pulled her back to me before she could even open the door. I needed one more minute; I wasn't ready for her to leave me quite yet.

"You're mine. You are my girl, my beautiful Mary never forget that. You're mine, all mine," I exclaimed attacking her lips then making sure she would never forget this. When I broke it, she brought her hand to caress my cheek, and our foreheads touched.

"I love you my Oswald, I know who I belong to. I promise you that is one thing I will never forget; I love you. I'm your girl just like you're my guy. We belong solely to each other. I know I'm yours all yours I will never forget that I swear to you I won't forget. I love you; I love you so much you're my Oswald," whispered Mary kissing me one final time on the lips. I watched her leave me then, she left me standing there, and when the door closed with a click behind her I missed her instantly.


	5. Memories that heal

Well hello to all my faithful readers, but especially to the one who reviews this story always Lola9309. Again thank you so much for always and I mean always supporting my writing it means so much. I included a song in this chapter, I don't know why, but this particular song was just calling to me when I wrote for this story. I listen to music on my iPod whenever I write and At Last by Etta James would play whenever I wrote for this story. So finally I decided to put it in the story itself because in my mind it is Oswald and Mary's song. I own nothing of course so please read, review, and enjoy. Oh and tell me what you think of the song and the flashbacks again because I want to know what you think.

Chapter 5

Mary's POV…

I sat next to Salvatore at the restaurant, it had seemed like the usual dinner I was forced to attend every night, but it wasn't. I was hoping I would get to be with Oswald tonight, I hadn't been alone with him for almost three weeks, and I desperately wanted to see him.

"I miss him my Oswald," I thought and I did; I missed his kisses, his wonderful kisses, the feel of his arms around me, so loving, so protective and safe, and most of all I just missed him. I missed being at his side close to him; when I was close to him I felt safe and I felt so happy.

"I see him every day here, but it is not the same. It is not the same as when we are alone together then I can tell him I love him. And I do I love him more than anything in this world," I thought picking at the food on my plate as it all went through my mind. He hadn't revealed himself to Maroni yet, he was still Palo to him, and our moments together were few. Part of me was afraid of the day he finally revealed his true identity; I was so afraid Maroni would kill him and if he died I would have to die too. I couldn't live without him my Oswald. But it was our moments together that he assured me everything would be alright. It was those moments when we could whisper our love for each other in the mist of our love making, when we could merely sit there in silence enjoying each other's company, and when we were apart we missed each other. I missed him and he missed me. I loved him; being apart from him for any amount of time was excruciating.

When Salvatore didn't tell me it was time for me to leave I knew he wasn't going to; it was one of those nights. It was one of those nights when Salvatore would want me to go home with him and once we were home he would take me to the bedroom, and then he would tell me to lay on the bed where I would be forced to have sex with him.

"I don't want that man touching me," I thought closing my eyes briefly hoping he wouldn't notice as I did so. I hoped someone somewhere would give me the strength to endure him touching me in a way only Oswald should. And opening my eyes I wanted to look at Oswald in that moment, I hoped he wouldn't hate me for what I was going to have to do because I didn't want to. I was going to have to have sex with my husband and I really didn't want to.

" Please Oswald forgive me for what I will have to do," I thought still picking at my plate as I briefly considered not telling Oswald, but I instantly knew that wasn't an option. Oswald always told me everything, he was honest with me, he trusted me, and I had to show him the same trust and honesty in return. I hoped he would know the truth that I didn't want that man touching me in anyway let alone in that way. Oswald was the only man I wanted like that; I hoped he would believe that that he would know that.

As I sat there silently waiting for that dreaded moment when I would have to go home with my husband I couldn't help, but feel guilty. In a way I was cheating on Oswald. I may not be a willing participant, but willing or not having sex with another man that wasn't Oswald felt so wrong. I felt like I was being unfaithful and I didn't know how to get that feeling to go away because despite knowing the truth deep down in my heart I still felt that guilt. Despite the truth that Oswald was the only one I wanted I felt guilty that I would have to let another man touch me. I only loved and wanted Oswald, but nothing would sooth my guilt.

"He's looking at me," I thought smiling briefly as I felt my Oswald glance at me. I loved feeling his eyes on me; it was that feeling the feeling of his eyes moving over me like a gentle caress that gave me strength to go on until he could take me from it all. Oswald gave me strength and I hoped I gave him strength too. Opening my eyes, I chanced a glance at Oswald, and I knew he knew something was wrong the second he looked into my eyes. Looking away from him, I felt so stupid, I should have known this would happen eventually, I should have known Salvatore would force himself on me like he always did, but I guess I had hoped I would be spared that horror now that I was Oswald's girl again. But still I shouldn't have hoped because the situation we were in was hopeless.

Salvatore hadn't forced himself on me for a very long time; I had thought and hoped maybe he had gotten tired of me. And now that I was Oswald's girl again and he was my guy, I had hoped he would never want me like that again, but it appeared this would be something I would have to endure until Oswald could save me. When Oswald finally got the power he sought I knew he would take me away; I knew we would finally get to be together.

"Oswald will take me away from him someday," I thought smiling for just a moment as I knew in my heart Oswald would get his wish. Oswald would be king of Gotham and when he was he would take me away from Salvatore. I knew someday I would be Mrs. Oswald Cobblepot and I couldn't wait for that day. As I thought of that I knew I would have to endure Maroni's touch tonight and until that day finally came. And to endure that I knew I would have to do what I did before Oswald returned to my life. I smiled then because I knew my memories of Oswald, my thought of Oswald would be the only thing to make it bearable just as they always did. Tonight when my husband forced himself on me it would be Oswald I thought of. I would think of Oswald as he kissed me in the alley, in his hiding place even so long ago in the park. I would think of the way Oswald made love to me, the way it felt to be in his arms to sit in his lap with my head on his shoulder, and it would be those memories of Oswald's voice telling me I was his Mary, telling me that he loved me that made me endure it all. It was those memories that would make it all bearable. And I knew only the memory of what Oswald could do to me, of what Oswald could make me feel would give me the power to fake the moans and screams of pleasure that were really only sounds of pain. Maroni was nothing like Oswald in that area. He made me feel absolutely nothing, but with Oswald I felt everything. Just a simple kiss from my Oswald could light me on fire in the most exquisite breath taking ways and when he made love to me it was indescribable.

When I felt Oswald's eyes caress my skin once more I sighed; now was the time to tell him. It was better that I tell him what was going to happen before it happened rather than after. He might not be as mad if I told him before and looking up at him into his eyes I silently told him I had to speak to him now. The glance we shared was fleeting, but I knew he understood by his slight almost nonexistent nod and looking at my plate I prepared to slink away so I could secretly meet the man I truly loved.

"I'm going to the ladies room darling; I'll be right back," I said making sure Oswald heard me as well as my husband. That was one thing Maroni was adamant about I wasn't allowed to go anywhere when I was with him without telling him. And as I moved out of sight I could feel Salvatore's eyes on me; they made me want to cringe. I hated that I had to tell him everywhere I went; I was practically his slave. I hated it; I hated him. I hated him with every fiber of my being.

Entering the bathroom, I searched each and every stall making sure each was empty; this was the only place we could talk the restrooms were the only rooms in the whole restaurant that Maroni didn't have filled with cameras. And breathing a sigh I waited for Oswald to make his appearance part of me still dreading his reaction when I told him. What would he do? What would he say?

"Oh Oswald hurry up," I breathed as I waited pacing the room without stopping. I paced back and forth so much when he finally appeared I didn't notice until I felt his arms around me making me feel protected and safe as he always did.

"Oswald; my Oswald I have missed you so much. I hope you locked the door," I smiled standing slightly rigid before leaning into the safety of his embrace. I relaxed completely when he answered with a simple nod reveling in the splendor of finally being in his arms even here in the most dangerous of places I loved just being there with him. He was the only thing that really mattered in my life; I loved him. And as he nodded his answer his lips moved along the length of my neck, he didn't have to say it I knew he had missed me too. Slowly I turned in his arms, I looked into his eyes smiling as he looked back at me chills going up my spine, and wrapping my arms around him my body gluing itself to his I kissed him. It felt so good to feel his lips against mine and like he always did one kiss lit a fire in me that just couldn't be tamed; this kiss would make tonight bearable. No one could kiss me like Oswald; he was a damn good kisser.

"Mary…we must be careful here. If we are discovered," breathed Oswald as our lips parted.

"I know, I'm sorry I know this is very risky very dangerous, but I had to tell you something. I had to speak to you and it couldn't wait until later. I need to apologize to you," I exclaimed sliding my hands down his chest looking down at the floor. I loved this man, I only wanted this man, this man was the love of my life, my true love, and I didn't want him to hate me.

At first, my words seemed to confuse him as he simply stared at me, and then he made me look at him holding my face in his hands still looking at me before he finally playfully nipped at my lips making me smile again as he kissed me.

"What could you ever need to apologize for my Mary," whispered Oswald leaning his head against mine. All was silent between us then as I tried to decide how to tell him what I had to tell him, but finally I knew the best way was just to say it.

" I have to have sex with my husband tonight. I'm so sorry Oswald please I hope you can forgive me," I exclaimed my words rushed so rushed I hoped he wouldn't understand, but when I finally got the courage to look at him I knew he had heard every word. The look on Oswald's face spoke volumes, he was looking at me with a mixture of jealousy and anger, the small smile he had worn had completely disappeared, and as I tried to stay calm I hoped this wouldn't be the reason why I lost him again.

"No, no…no. No, no, no, and no that can't happen. I don't want another man touching you let alone him, I especially don't want that man touching you," snapped Oswald tightening his grip on my waist.

"Oswald I don't have a choice; you know that, you know I don't want another man touching me either. Especially him, but I don't have a choice. He is my husband, I am sorry to say it but he is. He is my husband that means he can force himself on me anytime, anywhere, and there is nothing I can do my consent doesn't matter. Whether I consent to it, or not he will force himself on me," I exclaimed looking away from him as I held back my tears.

"Mary please can't you just say no. I love you Mary, he doesn't love you like I do, and because of that I should be the only one allowed to touch you. I should be the only one allowed to kiss you and make love to you. You're mine you said so yourself. I love you; I love you so much I should be your husband not him. You should be mine, you should be my wife, and I don't want him touching you," snapped Oswald pulling me so he held me tight against his chest his eyes holding a wild jealous look within them. And looking at him in that moment I let my tears fall because I wanted that too. I wished I could say no, but I knew what would happen if I did. I wished he were my husband because I was his, I was his girl, his love, and he was the only one I wanted. With those tears in my eyes I wrapped my arms around his neck using one hand to grip the back of his neck. I used my grip on his neck to pull his lips down to mine, and holding him in place I kissed him crying into the kiss my tears making my makeup streak as they ran down my face. After about a minute he kissed me back his arms impossibly tight around me; he was holding me as if he was afraid I would disappear as if he was afraid I would leave him. I guess we both had that fear.

"I love you Oswald no matter what happens that will not change. I wish I could say no to him, but you don't know what he will do. He will hurt me Oswald, he will hurt me in the worst way if I say no, but always remember I don't want him I want you only you. You are the one I love, you are the one I want, and you are my guy, my Oswald. You are mine as I am yours. I only want your touch, your kiss; I only want you on me like that making love to me. I'm so sorry Oswald, but I can't say no he will hurt me you don't know what he did the last time I said no there is nothing I can do. If he forces himself on me like that I must simply lie down and take it. I'm sorry Oswald please don't hate me I love you I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," I cried wiping at my eyes refusing to look at him then. I tried to move away from him in that moment, but he stopped me his hands gripping my waist, and instead of pushing me away he pulled me closer silently handing me the handkerchief from his pocket.

"Shhhh my Mary, my beautiful Mary; my beautiful girl please don't cry. It's alright I don't hate you; I love you. Please don't cry," whispered Oswald drying my tears watching as more appeared as soon as he had as he held me still. And I couldn't help, but cry in that moment as I remembered the last time I had dared to say no to my husband. That memory made me cry without stopping and Oswald my Oswald only held me in that moment as he attempted to sooth my tears away. When I had cried every tear my body could hold, Oswald made me look at him, and continuing to wipe away my tears he kissed my forehead. I wanted to run away with him then, I wanted him to take me away then, but he couldn't, not yet. And like we always could it was like we could read each other's minds because looking at him I knew he was thinking the same thing. He looked down at me and I looked up at him, we needed each other, and we both knew what we needed in that moment. Ridding me of the last of my tears Oswald kissed my forehead again then both my cheeks before finally he claimed my lips with his own. In that moment I knew exactly who I belonged to; I was Oswald's girl.

"Why did you tell me? I wish you hadn't told me," whispered Oswald holding my face in his hands our foreheads touching.

"I had to tell you we tell each other everything. You're so honest with me how could I not be the same with you. You trust me with all your secrets even the ones that could get you killed; how could I not tell you? And besides that there was a guilt eating away inside of me the second I knew what was going to happen. I feel so guilty for allowing him to touch me like that; only you should touch me like that. I feel like I'm cheating on you for even allowing it to happen; I wish I could say no, but I can't. I feel like a cheating whore for even letting that man touch me in that way. I love you Oswald, I only want you like that. I don't want him touching me that is something sacred between you and me because we love each other. When I am with you like that it isn't just sex, it isn't something cheap and forceful, it is something loving and passionate and filled with heat. It isn't just sex Oswald, no one does the things you do Oswald when you make love to me; what we have that is love. That is love pure, true love because I love you Oswald. You love me, I love you, and we are soulmates that makes it so much more then sex it makes it love, always. And it is because of that that I hope you can forgive me for this, please my Oswald please. Please can you forgive me?" I whispered taking his face in my hands then our noses, our foreheads touching as I told him all of this. Afterward I peered into his eyes, I loved him so much my heart was pounding with my love for him, and looking into his eyes I saw his love for me. I knew if I listened to his heart in that moment that I would hear it pounding too. It would be pounding with his love for me, his beautiful girl; his Mary. I would always be proud to be his.

We stared at each other for a very long time, I don't know how long, but finally his smile returned. I pecked him on the lips then feeling as that smile widened; I knew then everything would be alright between us. He held my face in his hands then his eyes peering into mine still as he held me close; he held me as close as he possibly could.

"I love you Mary. You are mine and mine alone. While the thought of that man forcing himself on you makes me want to kill him with my bare hands I understand you have no choice, but mark my words I will kill him someday very soon. I don't want you feeling guilty anymore, you are not cheating on me, and I want you to always remember you are not cheating on me unless you love him. And I know you don't love him; I know you only love me like I only love you. I love you my Mary; you are my girl from now until the day I die," exclaimed Oswald never moving away from me as his words went straight to my heart. That was one of the many things I loved about Oswald; he had a way with words. I could remember many a time when he swept me off my feet with his words. And this time wasn't any different, he had made my heart swell with love for him, he had left me clinging to him, and pecking him on the lips one last time I hugged him close. I looked up at him then, I knew I had to return to my husband, or he would send someone after me, but I wished I could stay there with him. I wished I could run with him and get as far from Maroni as I could.

"I have to fix my makeup and get back," I whispered as I slipped from his arms. I missed the feel of them around me immediately as I started to fix my makeup until I looked almost the same as before I entered the bathroom. When I was done I looked at him, I smiled a weak smile his way, and as he returned it I knew he had the same wish as me. And looking at him I think we both knew only him and the city of Gotham could makes our wishes come true.

"I should leave first; he'll send someone looking for me soon. He keeps me like his personal whore whenever we're together," I sighed looking at him with a sad smile watching as he came to my side once more. Oswald looked at me a moment before taking my hand bowing over it to kiss it. He made me smile then he could always make me smile; he always tried to make me smile when I was unset. That was another reason why I loved him.

"Yes you should, but you're not going anywhere. Neither of us is leaving this room until I know you are alright. I don't want my girl to be unhappy; I promise you someday soon I will take you away from him. I will take you away from him and you will have nothing to fear," explained Oswald his face serious as he searched my face for every emotion I held inside.

"I'm fine now Oswald. I'm fine as long as you don't hate me for this. I love you Oswald; I love you not him as long as you know that I'm fine. You're the one for me, you're the one I want, you're my Oswald; you're my soulmate. As long as you know that and never forget that I am fine perfectly absolutely fine," I smiled taking his other hand so I held both of his in mine.

"I know that Mary and I promise I won't ever forget. You are mine, I am yours, and we are soulmates that is the only thing I've ever really known for sure. And tonight when he forces himself on you just remember to think of me and remember what you said he can't make you feel what I can. We have love and that's all that matters. I love you more; I love you more than all the power and money Gotham has to offer. I love you Mary," exclaimed Oswald and I knew without a doubt that he meant every word. And I wondered in that moment if he had read my mind before because I had thought those same thoughts. I loved him so much.

"I know no one does what you do to me because no one is you. I will think of you as I always do because to not think of you would be unbearable. I always think of you all of the time; you are my only thought. I love you," I whispered moving to wrap my arms around his waist before I broke away my hand stroking his cheek feeling as he kissed my palm his hand covering mine briefly. I left him then, I moved swiftly through the tables, and with a fake smile on my face I found myself at my husband's side again. And I sat down I looked once again like the picture of happiness, but until Oswald was by my side permanently I would not be truly happy.

Salvatore didn't notice my return, I doubt he noticed I was gone, but I held my breath not breathing until Oswald had safely returned from the bathroom.

Oswald's POV…

After returning from the bathroom I watched Mary out of the corner of my eye all night. I was silently waiting just like I knew she was; we were waiting for the moment when she would have to leave. More than anything in that moment I wanted my power, I wanted to be king; I wanted to be able to protect her. If I had all of that I could protect her; I could put a stop to this. He was going to kiss her, to touch her in the most intimate way; he was going to defile and hurt my beautiful Mary. He was going to do that and there was nothing I could do about it. I hated him more than I had ever hated him before in that moment. Mary was my girl, my love I should be the only one to lay with her in that sacred way. She was all I really had in this world and I swore again that Maroni would die someday by my hand for hurting her. She was mine, mine to love, and mine to protect. She was my girl, she was in my every waking thought, she was in my dreams; she was my dream come true. I don't know what I did to get a woman like her to fall in love with me. And looking at her out of the corner of my eye still I swore to her I would protect her with my life someday and I would make this up to her someday. If it was possible I would make this up to her.

"Someday my love I will lay is corpse at your feet for laying a hand on you I promise," I thought as I watched her, the mental image of her beneath him later tonight as he forced himself on her entering my mind making me nearly overcome with rage. He didn't treat her as she ought to be treated, he treated her like a common whore instead of the queen she was, and remembering her words from before I knew even she was starting to think that about herself. I hated him even more for making her think so low of herself like that.

"Someday she will be my queen, my beautiful wife, and I will make her see what a treasure she is. I will never let her forget what she means to me," I thought watching her still my heart still beating with my deep unending love for her. When I finally got my power, when I could finally take her away from him for good I would never let her forget that I loved her; I would never let her forget that she was my love, my queen. It was then as that thought filled my mind that they stood up from their table; he was taking her home with him. They moved leisurely through the tables, Mary looked the picture of the happy wife, but it didn't reach her eyes. I knew her better than anyone in this would, her eyes were the keys to her soul, and they told me just how much she was hurting inside. And as I helped Mary put her coat on my heart clenched from within my chest; I wanted to save her from having to go home with that monster.

I watched as she stepped into the car with him, all I wanted to do in that moment was open that car door take her hand in mine and drag her from the car, but until I was a man of power I was powerless to do that. And as that car drove away, as that monster drove away with the woman I loved I hoped she would stay strong. She had always been the strongest person I had ever known, but remembering her tears from earlier even I wasn't sure she was this strong. How much would she have to endure before I could take her away? After the restaurant closed that night, I walked back to my hiding place, but as I stood there after walking through the door I knew I couldn't stay there. Removing my suit jacket I threw it on the bed as I looked around the room wishing in that moment that Mary was there with me. And then grabbing the only chair carrying it out into the hall I locked the door to my apartment before carrying it up the stairs to the roof.

I sat in that chair then on the roof of the building then staring out at my home, my city; Gotham city. It was the key to everything, my Mary entered my mind then, and I knew only Gotham could help me save her from Maroni. Gotham was the key; the key to everything. Gotham was the key to my power, Gotham was the key to my happiness; Gotham was the key to me finally having the woman I loved by my side. If I wanted my Mary, my beautiful girl then only the power Gotham held could give her to me. Right now, at that very moment I was powerless, but with that power I could have her. And she was what I wanted more than anything in the world; I wanted my Mary. I wanted her to be my wife and my companion for the rest of my life.

"You will be mine Gotham city. I will be your king just wait and see then she will be truly mine as she already is," I whispered continuing to look out at the city. And then as it always did, the exquisite beauty that was her face, the face of my beautiful Mary filled my mind.

I closed my eyes and I focused on the images of her face as she smiled at me. I remembered all our happy times together both in the past and now. I hoped those memories would give her strength as she said they would. And remembering I remembered her smile after we made love, the way her eyes sparkled when I kissed her, the sounds of her passion as I made love to her, and my favorite sound of all, my name on her lips. Someday when she was far from that man she called her husband I would never let her be unhappy; I would make sure a smile always graced her lips. I would love her forever; I would make her happy. And then in that moment we face left my mind and as a grizzlier sinister image replaced it. It smiled then as I imagined the sweet joy of finally being able to kill Don Maroni with my own hands. I would torture him, I would make him suffer as she had suffered, and I would make him know the pain he had caused m beautiful girl. I would kill him; if it was the last thing I did on this earth I would kill him. The image of him hurting my Mary filled my mind again then and I let my rage loose. I stood up then and bracing my hands on the edge of the building I stared out at Gotham in my anger before I beat my fists against the concrete of the building. And closing my eyes I wanted that image to go away, but it wouldn't. It wouldn't and it was then that I lost my temper. Right at that very moment Maroni was hurting my girl, my girl, and the knowledge of that sent me over the edge as I suddenly screamed my anger into the night. She was mine; I loved her. And in that moment I completely lost control and I went haywire breaking loose from the wall turning around looking for something to throw, or even better yet something to hit.

Turning around I grabbed the chair I had carried up there throwing it against the wall a ways away with a crash.

"She is mine; she is mine. She is mine; she is mine," I breathed standing near the edge again my hands gripping it as they balled into fists. I couldn't stop it; I kept repeating that over and over without stopping.

Mary's POV…

As we pulled up in front of the house, I sighed I didn't want to go inside, but I knew I had no choice. Stepping out of the car at Salvatore's side I moved up the stairs after entering the house trying not to cringe as he let me straight to our bedroom as I knew he would. I knew there was no stopping this, but I couldn't help, but think would he hurt me still if I tried to delay it just a little.

"I think I'll take a bath before bed," I whispered moving towards the bathroom door. I didn't even reach the door before he grabbed my arm pulling me back to him forcefully pinning my body to his.

"You go where I tell you to go. You are my wife and you will not say no to me when I want you," growled Salvatore his voice so scary as he held my arms in his strong grip, but it wasn't until I tried to speak that he hit me. He slapped me hard across the face nearly making my stumble before he grabbed both my arms again forcing me to look at him; he was going to hurt me. And I knew it then if I didn't know it before I knew it now; he was going to hurt me.

Still holding my arms in his tight grip, Salvatore forced his lips onto mine, and I had no choice I had to act like I liked it. I had to return his kiss, but as my eyes closed as I held back my tears I thought of Oswald. I pretended it was Oswald kissing me, but it was harder now because my Oswald would never kiss me like this. My Oswald would never hurt me like this. The kiss broke when he pushed me onto the bed and I suddenly didn't know if even thinking of Oswald would make this bearable.

Before I knew it he was on top of me on the bed as he held me down my chest pinned against his; he ripped my clothes away and I didn't know if I could endure this. I prayed for the strength to endure this. When his body left mine I breathed a sigh of relief opening my eyes; I hadn't realized until that moment that I had closed them. Salvatore's eyes ran over my naked body and I wanted to cringe. I wanted to cover my body from his lecherous view, but I knew that would only make it worse. I didn't want him looking at me; Oswald was the only man I ever wanted to see me like this. I wanted my Oswald in that moment.

When Salvatore was as naked as I was his body covered mine again and without any warning at all he was inside me.

"Think of Oswald," I thought as he slammed inside me burning my insides as if he were a hot piece of iron making me cry out in pain. He spread my legs as wide as they would go using his knees to keep them spread, I would have bruises tomorrow; I would have lots of bruises tomorrow. And as I cried in the pain he took for pleasure he slammed into me repeatedly his movements so forceful there was no way I could think of Oswald as hard as I was trying. This man was nothing like my Oswald.

"Oswald," I thought his name over and over my eyes closed tight as his face filled my mind like a healing caress. I tried to think of all our times together, of all the love we shared, but this was unbearable. And it was as his face filled my mind that Maroni moved my arms around him; I wanted to run so far away from him then, but I was trapped there until my love could save me.

As it continued I tried to think of Oswald, of the way he loved me, of the way he kissed me, but it was harder the more this agony seemed to last.

" Oswald doesn't hurt me like this; I want my Oswald," I thought crying out as he bit into the skin of my breast making me squeal in pain as he left his teeth marks in my skin. It was in that moment that I felt a hand wrap around my neck then I heard my husband's voice in my ear.

"Open your eyes and look at me," growled Salvatore his grip tight as he held me around the throat.

Bringing my hand to his in an attempt to loosen his grip, I opened my eyed looking into the face of the man I hated so much, and as his grip tightened around my throat I was afraid he would kill me.

"Salvatore…please," I gasped finding it harder to breathe as I looked up at him my gaze pleading him to let me go. But he didn't pay attention to my pleas as he continued to force himself into my body groaning like the mad cow that he was. I was in so much pain then as he continued the hand around my throat keeping the screams from leaving my throat.

"Salvatore," I breathed it was then that I felt lightheaded and I was afraid I would black out. And as it continued I hated this man more than I thought possible; I didn't think I could hate him more than I had, but I could.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get him off of me, or he would strangle me. Without a second thought I raised my arm scratching him in the face making him curse as I left bloody red streaks behind. "God damn it Mary," growled Salvatore looking down at me then before his hand left my throat. I couldn't even flinch away before he slapped me in the face once then twice then a third time, and then he grabbed my wrists in one hand holding them to the bed. And as his other hand returned to my throat I cried opening as he resumed his movement inside me. I couldn't be strong then as hard as I tried; I wanted Oswald more than anything in that moment. When he was finally done with me, he flung me aside like a no good whore, and in that moment that's what I felt like. I was no better than a whore.

I don't know how long I laid there for, but when he started to snore I sighed gaining the courage to sneak away. I wished more than anything that I was with Oswald; he would make it all better somehow, someway I knew he would. He would put his arms around me, he would make me feel safe, and he would make me feel loved. I loved him so much; I missed him so much. I slid quietly from the bed moving carefully across the room into the bathroom and closing the door with a sigh I cried silently. I didn't know how long my life would be like this; I didn't know how long I could endure this. I poured water into the tub making sure it was near scolding before I slid into the water reaching for the soap. I would never ever get myself quite clean again.

The scolding water soothed the pain that consumed my body; I needed that as I leaned my head against the cold marble of the tub, and closing my eyes I thought of Oswald smiling when I did. Just thinking of him was a balm to my senses; we had shared so many good times together. It was those happy moments that would replace this horrid one. And smiling I thought of one of my favorite memories of us, it was a memory of something that happened a long time ago; it was the memory of our first date.

We were seventeen then and like most of our time together we were walking along the streets of Gotham. Oswald and I had known each other for three almost four years then, we were best friends, but I wanted more with him. I wanted to be his girlfriend; I had been waiting for him to ask me, but he just wasn't. Part of me was afraid to ask him myself, he was my best friend, and what if asking for more made us lose the friendship we had. I didn't want to lose him.

He was walking me home one day his hand in mine like always and when we finally reached my building I turned to look at him gathering all my courage as I prepared to ask him out myself. Oswald still mesmerized me as much then as he does now, he was so handsome, so sweet to me, and I loved him so much even then. I had loved him since the day we met on that rainy day under my umbrella.

"Thank you for walking me home Oswald," I whispered smiling up at him.

"Of course Mary, I love walking you home," smiled Oswald squeezing my hand as he held it in his before bringing it to his lips.

He tried to walk away then, but I grabbed his hand again making him look at me. I couldn't let him leave just as I was gaining the courage to finally ask him out.

"Oswald would you have dinner with me tonight," I exclaimed looking up at him with hope in my eyes. I was so afraid he would say no. Oswald stood there on the sidewalk, he looked so shocked at first I knew he wasn't expecting this, but I still hoped he would say yes.

"I would love that Mary, but would it be a…a. Would it be a," exclaimed Oswald stopping midsentence as he tried to find the right word. He looked as nervous as I felt. I took a step towards him then a wide grinning smile on my face as I took one of his hands in each of mine.

"Would it be a date?" I smiled.

"Yes; would it be a date?" whispered Oswald his cobalt blue eyes giving me chills as he stared down at me.

"Do you want it to be a date?" I asked.

"Yes I do, I do. I want that more than anything," exclaimed Oswald making me practically glow with excitement when I heard that watching as his face suddenly had a wide smile covering it. I moved closer to him then until we were toe to toe and looking into those eyes of his I slowly moved to kiss his cheek.

"Good because that's what I want more than anything too. I'll see you tonight around seven," I smiled kissing him one last time before moving to enter my building. And as I walked inside I couldn't stop smiling; I couldn't wait for tonight. Later that night, I was anxiously waiting for Oswald to arrive, and checking myself in the mirror one more time I prayed for my nerves to disappear.

When a knock finally sounded at the door I nearly jumped out of my skin placing a hand over my heart before slowly approaching the door trying to stay calm. When I opened the door there stood Oswald, he looked incredible in his coal black suit with his cross tie; he always looked so handsome and sexy in my eyes and as my eyes ran over him in appreciation his did the same. I wore a simple knee length black dress with spaghetti straps that showed a hint of cleavage my black stilettos on my feet as my hair ran down around my shoulders.

"You're stunning," smiled Oswald.

"Thank you, you look pretty stunning yourself," I exclaimed as I exited the apartment standing in the hallway with him.

He looked at me then in confusion as I offered him my hand smiling when he took it intertwining our fingers.

"I set everything up on the roof; I thought it would be more romantic that way," I explained beginning to lead him up the stairs that led to the rooftop. Once we were there I watched his face as he took everything in before he finally looked at me smiling. When I saw him smile I smiled too. I had set up a group of boxes putting them together to make a makeshift table along to go with two chairs from the apartment.

Dinner was laid out neatly on our makeshift table; I had made spaghetti and meatballs most because it was all I knew how to cook then. Other than the food there were candles all around their flames flickering as it mixed with the moonlight. Next to the table was my cd player and as we walked closer I hit play smiling with him as music started to play. Oswald pulled my chair out for me, he was always such a gentleman, and sitting down I smiled at him before watching as he did the same.

All was silent as we started to eat; I don't think we knew what to say to each other we were both so nervous, but thankfully Oswald broke the silence.

"Is this the cd I had made for you?" asked Oswald giving me a knowing smirk that made me smile.

"Yes it is. I figured it would go good with this evening. These songs they are so romantic, so perfect. I wanted everything to be perfect," I whispered. And then suddenly I couldn't look at him, I was so nervous, and it wasn't until his hand covered mine that I looked at him.

"Are you alright? You seem really nervous; you don't regret doing this do you?" whispered Oswald bringing my hand to his lips in an attempt to distract me from the worried look in his eyes.

"No, no Oswald of course not I am glad we did this. I'm fine I promise I'm just nervous," I whispered looking at him giving him a reassuring smile.

"Why nothing is different. It's still just you and me except well we're on a date so you're kind of my girlfriend now. I thought that's what you wanted," whispered Oswald.

"It is, I have wanted this for a long time, and I'm glad to be kind of well your girlfriend Oswald. I've wanted to be your girlfriend a long time, but what if this doesn't work out? You're my best friend Oswald; I love you. I have loved you since I met you, but if this doesn't work out I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you, you mean so much to me Oswald you' re my very best friend, and what if this doesn't work what happens then. Will we separate and never see each other again; I can't lose you," I exclaimed feeling as the tears gathered in my eyes.

Oswald held both of my hands in his then making me look at him when he kissed them sweetly.

"This is going to work Mary because we are best friends. You are the most important person in my life and even if it doesn't you won't lose me because I love you too. I have loved you since that day in the rain; I can't lose you so rest assured you won't lose me. We won't lose each other, we will always be best friends, we will always be in love, and that my Mary is something that will never change," whispered Oswald making me smile just like always. He always knew how to make me feel so much better; no one knew me like him. After we finished eating I found him looking at me a moment before he was by my side.

"Would you dance with me," whispered Oswald offering me his hand.

I nodded smiling as I took hold of the hand he offered letting him pull me into the center of the rooftop one of his hands in mine as another moved around my waist. We moved together to the sound of the music, it was like we were made for dancing with each other as we looked into each other's eyes, and just like I wanted everything in that moment was perfect. And in that moment I loved him so much. The song changed then and it seemed like that song was ours. I don't know why, but it just seemed made for us. He must have thought the same because as that song began he smiled down at me before he moved to tenderly kiss my cheek his arms tight around me as he pulled me closer.

At last  
my love has come along  
my lonely days are over  
and life is like a song

And in that moment as we danced, as he held me in his arms for that first time, and we danced we couldn't have been happier. We were in love. I was finally Oswald's girl and he was my guy; we were together and we were happy. I loved him; he loved me.

Oh yeah yeah  
At last

the skies above are blue  
my heart was wrapped up in clover  
the night I looked at you

"I love you Mary. I have always loved you and I always will. You're my girlfriend now and I want you to know that I love you," whispered Oswald his cheek resting against the side of my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck in that moment, my heart was pounding from within my chest, and as his arms encircled my waist I felt his kiss my head.

"I love you too Oswald, so what did you think of our first date," I asked looking at him.

"It was perfect just perfect; I hope it will be the first of many," exclaimed Oswald making me laugh as he chose that moment to twirl me around before dipping me in our dance.

"Yes so do I, but it's still not over yet. I'm not letting you leave me yet; I wish you never had to leave me," I smiled moving to kiss his throat. We held each other as we moved to the sound of the music and soon before I knew it my head was on his chest. Oswald looked down at me then a smile gracing his lips as he kissed the top of my head.

I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known

When Oswald started to sing to me in that moment it took my breath away.

"I found a thrill to press my cheek to. A thrill that I have never known," sang Oswald choosing that moment to spin me around in a circle. When he did that I couldn't help, but laugh until I fell into his arms again; god how I loved him he was wonderful.

"Oswald you are amazing do you know that; I love you," I exclaimed wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You are the amazing one," whispered Oswald looking down into my eyes. And in that moment as we continued to dance to our song I couldn't help, but think that I was so lucky to be his girl.

Oh yeah yeah  
you smiled, you smiled  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
and here we are in heaven  
for you are mine...

At Last

With the final words of our song I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you Oswald," I whispered my lips still against his cheek.

Opening my eyes, I found myself still sitting in the bathtub, and sitting up in the now lukewarm water I really wanted Oswald.

"I love you Oswald," I breathed before suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Honey, did you fall asleep in there?" said Salvatore knocking on the door again.

"I'm fine Salvatore; I'll be out in a second. Go back to bed," I called to him through the door.

"Ok well I just got a call and I got to go," said Salvatore. I sat up in the water again Oswald was instantly on my mind; I could sneak off to see him now. But first I had to play my part as the angry wife.

"No Salvatore please no. Please don't go; we've haven't even been home that long," I exclaimed acting upset.

"Honey I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll make it up to you I promise," called Salvatore and I could hear he was already out the door.

I smiled then, he always said he would make it up to me, but he never did. But I didn't really care now that he was gone I could go to see my Oswald. Getting out of the tub, I made sire my husband was gone before I left the bathroom. As I dressed in a simple knee length black skirt and blouse with my stiletto heels I smiled I would have the rest of the night to be with Oswald.

Calling Charlie I had him hurry over with the car, when we arrived at Oswald's hiding place I went up the stairs to his door, and smiling I knocked. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he opened the door to find me there. When he didn't answer the door I was instantly worried until I heard a voice behind me.

"Are you looking for the kid with the limp?" asked an old lady a few doors down.

"Yes I am. Do you know where he is?" I asked leaning close to the door as I peered down the hall at her.

"He is on the roof," said the old lady before closing her door with a slam.

Finding the stairs that led to the roof, I moved slowly up them part of me wondering why he was on the roof in the first place. The door was open when I got to the top and standing in the doorway I saw him standing there close to the edge. As I moved closer to him I noticed the chair from his apartment lying against the wall, I noticed he was whispering something over and over again his hands balled into fists as he gripped the edge of the building.

"She's mine; she's mine. She's mine; she's mine," whispered Oswald repeatedly stopping when my arms wrapped around him. Leaning my head against the smooth column of his back I was unable to let him go as I started to kiss up his spine to his neck seeking out his ear.

"I'm yours; I'm yours. I'm yours; I'm yours," I whispered kissing his ear feeling as he breathed a sigh leaning into my embrace. For a moment we stood like that in silence until finally he turned in my arms. "I wasn't expecting you tonight," breathed Oswald taking my face in his hands running his thumbs over the bruises that would soon mar my face before he kissed me. The kiss was deep, it was healing, it was passionate, and it reminded me of how much I loved him.

"I had the chance to see you so I came to see you. I love you Oswald; I needed to see you. I had to feel your arms around me especially after what that monster did to me tonight," I whispered cringing as I remembered. Oswald looked at me then stroking my cheek before letting his eyes roam the rest of my body taking in every mark I now had. And then he wrapped his arms around me not saying a word as he merely held me as close as possible.

Oswald's POV…

As I wrapped my arms around her feeling as her head came to rest against my chest I hated that that man had touched her, had hurt her, and again I thought that I would someday kill him. I would kill him and I would be the only one to touch her as I should be.

"Are you alright; I know he hurt you so badly, but are you alright?" I exclaimed making her look at me. I watched as she tried to hide her tears, I knew without her saying a word in answer that she wasn't alright, and again I vowed to kill him. She never did answer me, she didn't need to she knew that as I pulled her into my arms again, and kissing the top of her head I only held her pulling her closer as she started to cry.

"I love you Oswald. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here now. If I didn't have you now I would have slit my wrists by now," exclaimed Mary crying still as she looked at me in that moment.

"Mary no, promise me you'll never do that. Promise me no matter what happens you won't kill yourself. I love you Mary; if you died I'd have to kill myself too that's how much I love you. No power, no other woman could replace you in my heart; you mean more to me then power. I love you," I whispered holding her closer at the thought of losing her.

"As long as I have you I can promise you I'll never do that," whispered Mary wrapping her arms around my neck then attacking my lips with hers.

"Don't worry my beautiful Mary I'm not going anywhere. I love you; you will always have me by your side. We will be together for the rest of our lives," I whispered continuing to kiss the sweet strawberry red of her lips. And looking at her then I looked at the rooftop we stood on and then I remembered the last time we were on a roof together. Suddenly I had the overwhelming urge to dance with her. I kissed her in that moment a smile on my face as I let my hands wonder over her slender curves as I pulled her impossibly close.

"Would you dance with me?" I exclaimed already moving with her to the center of the rooftop the moonlight shining down on us. My hands were already at her waist, hers were already around my neck, and with a smile on both our faces we started to move together in a dance like we did so long ago.

"We don't have any music," breathed Mary letting her fingers glide over the nape of my neck. I smiled at her then as I bent down just slightly to kiss her ruby red lips pulling her so that we were chest to chest.

"No we don't, but I can fix that. I know the perfect song too," I breathed pecking her sweetly on the lips. And it wasn't seconds after those words left my mouth that I started to sing our song.

I had always consider it our song and I think to me it always would be. Even when we were apart whenever I heard that song it always made me think of her; I could never forget her especially when it would fill a room.

"At last, my love has come along. MY lonely days are over and life is like a song," I sang continuing to move in our dance with her. She looked at me then tears forming in her eyes as she gently cupped my cheek.

"Oh Oswald you remembered," breathed Mary tenderly kissing my lips as I nodded before allowing me to continue.

"Of course how could I forget? How could I forget the first time I danced with you, the first time I held you in my arms as my girl, and how could I forget our song? How could I forget a single second of my life spent with you my Mary," I exclaimed deepening the kiss then making her cling to me before it broke as I continued to serenade her.

"At last, the skies above are blue," I sang pulling her closer still my forehead against hers. It was in that same moment that she started to sing with me and then we serenaded each other.

"My heart was wrapped up in clover, the night I looked at you," we sang together little smiles on both our faces. I chose that moment to dip her like I had done that night, I looked down at her in that moment as I held her suspended in my arms, and I did something I wish I had done on our first date. I kissed her. I kissed her deeply passionately on the lips with all my love. Mary placed her hand on my cheek as we shared that kiss as her other arm curled more around my neck as she returned the kiss both of us filling with all our love for each other.

When the kiss broke, we moved together again in our dance both of us smiling our heads still touching, and together we continued to sing our song.

"I found a dream that I could speak to, a dream that I can call my own. I found a thrill to press my cheek to, a thrill that I have never known," we sang and I kissed her cheek then like I did before. And spinning her around in the circle of my arms then I kissed her again with such passion before breaking the kiss to look at her my beautiful Mary with love in my eyes. Mary had the same love for me in her eyes and kissing her one last time I sang her the final lines of our song.

"You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast. And here we are in heaven, for you are mine…at last," I sang gasping as she pulled my lips to hers as soon as the words were out of my mouth. We kissed then with such passion, with such love and I couldn't help, but think about everything we had been through together. This woman was my soulmate, my love; I loved her as she loved me with my whole heart. And as the last words of the song repeated themselves in my head I knew them to be true; she was mine, at last.

"For you are mine, at last," I sang again looking into her green eyes our heads touching as she took my face in her hands.

"I love you Oswald Cobblepot. I love you more than anything in this whole city; I will always love you," whispered Mary attacking my lips then as I thought the same. She was my future, my destiny, and I loved her. I would always love her; no matter what happened she would have my heart just like I would have hers.


	6. Hope, faith, and love

Hello to everyone out there reading this, I hope all your lives are filled with happiness, and that you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't get it posted sooner, but I just got a new job that keeps me so busy. I am so tired lately because of it, but no matter how tired I really am I'll always find time for my updates. They make me very happy no matter how exhausted I am when I'm getting them ready. As always remember I own nothing and remember to always read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 6

Oswald's POV…

Mary and I stayed in each other's arms as I finished singing our song. We looked at each other and continued to share passionate, heated kisses until our breathing was ragged and heavy only then did we part. I looked down at her, my Mary, my beautiful girl; she was my angel the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I felt her shiver then as the wind blew and I knew then I needed to take her back downstairs. I held her hand in mine as we left the rooftop my other hand coming to rest on her lower back as we descended the stairs. Entering my hiding place, I turned my back to her locking the door then I focused completely on her, and wrapping my arm around her I drew her closer against my chest. She was my girl, I loved her, and looking at her face, her wrists, her neck I felt a pang of guilt. She was mine, she was mine to protect, and I had failed to protect her from that monster that happened to call himself her husband. But he would never truly be her husband, she only wore his ring, but as far as I was concerned I was her only true husband. I loved her, I cherished her, and someday I would protect her from everything no matter what the cost. And with that thought coursing a path in my mind I kissed her lips noting that they still had that distinct taste of cherries and something all her. Mary didn't hesitate to kiss me back her hands fisting in my shirt as they moved up my chest and around my neck. It was her who deepened the kiss her teeth lightly nipping at my bottom lip telling me without a word what she wanted before her tongue slithered inside to meet mine. Our lips finally parted, our eyes meeting both of them filled with a desire that we couldn't do anything about. I think we both wanted to consume the other because in that moment that's all I wanted to do. We kissed one final time, it was almost just the same except quicker, and I was consumed with so many heart pounding thoughts as we continued all of her. One thought in particular filled my mind; I couldn't help, but think that I would always want this. I would always want her in this and every way. I would always long for her in the middle of the night, I would always want to see her face first thing in the morning, I would always want to make love to her and nobody else, and I would never ever want to kiss another woman. Kissing her would always be like kissing an angel sent from heaven, kissing her would always be my favorite thing in the world to do, and breaking another heated kiss in that moment I looked down into the flushed swell of her face feeling a tender pride that I had done that to her. I loved her; I would always love her.

"You are my beautiful girl; you are mine no matter what may happen you shall always be mine. You are my heart, my soul, and all that I am. I love you Mary; I love you more than anything I hope you'll always know that," I purred sensually covering her face in chaste kisses.

"I love you too Oswald; I always have and I always will nothing will ever change that. You are my everything too. You mean more to me than anything else in the world. I love you Oswald; I love you so much," whispered Mary her lips gingerly touching mine as our foreheads touched her hands moving through my hair. Suddenly she moved us towards the bed pushing me to sit down before sitting in my lap. It didn't escape my notice the way she made sure to wrap my arms around her. She snuggled closer to me as if seeking warmth and I said nothing as I held her close. I had a feeling that after what she had been through tonight that she needed me to hold her, so that's what I did I held her, and in that moment I tried to make her feel safe because she was safe with me. No one would ever hurt her as long as she was in my arms. And then suddenly she was kissing me again. It was a tender slow kiss at first, it was simple, and only when she pulled away again did I see she was crying again. I kissed her forehead then as I tucked her head beneath my chin, I couldn't imagine what she must be feeling, and I felt that guilt again because I had failed to keep her safe. I kissed her when our eyes met again after she had stopped crying. Her fingers found their way into my hair then as mine gently caressed the skin along her arms and laying her on her back on the bed I broke the kiss. I kissed her remaining tears from her face as she gazed up at me her eyes closing for an instant as I did so. Nothing was said as I lay at her side touching her tentatively; I could understand if she didn't want to be touched, but then I felt her hand touch my cheek. I looked at her then as I kissed her palm leaning into the cool comfort of her touch, we peered into each other's eyes, and as her hand ran distractedly up my chest our lips met again. It was like each kiss we shared was a cool compress to her soul because in that moment she didn't seem like my Mary; she seemed wounded and I understood why. She had been wounded in the most awful of ways. I knew that as I began to kiss her with a fierce passion part of me expecting her to push me away at some point, but she didn't she only pulled me closer. And in that moment all I wanted to do was devour her.

"I love you Oswald," coed Mary her voice a breathy whisper that I just barely heard before she attacked my lips once more her arms tight around me. I wondered then if she wanted me as much as I wanted her in that moment and with that thought in mind I wrapped both arms around her. I loved hearing her love on her lips, I loved knowing she loved me, she wanted me as much as I wanted her, and continuing our kiss I ran my tongue along her bottom lip making her gasp granting me entrance to the sweet warmth of her mouth. When I felt her hands roam soothingly down my back I did the same moving my hands up her body from her waist to her back cupping her face in my hands making her moan as we continued to kiss deeply. I wanted her so badly then, it took all my restraint not to take her then, not to take her, and show her how much I loved her. I wanted to make love to her and if that monster hadn't hurt her like he had I would have. I would have made sweet love to her and showed her how much I loved her. As that thought went through my mind my hands were feeling each part of her without stopping. My hands let her face moving over the rest of her beautiful curves gently caressing her neck moving to unbutton her blouse when finally she pulled away a pained look in her eyes. I hated myself then because here I was hurting her all over again.

"Oswald stop please…I'm sorry, but I need to stop," breathed Mary her voice trembling as she refused to look at me in that moment. I stroked her cheek then making her look at me and when our eyes met nothing was said as I pulled her close only holding her. That monster had hurt my girl and if it killed me he would pay for it. As I held her I couldn't help, but look at her. She was covered in bruises all because of him; he had given her those bruises.

"I'm sorry Mary my Mary. I should have protected you, I didn't protect you, and I'm sorry so sorry. This is my fault if I had never walked away we might not be here now. If I hadn't of walked away you wouldn't be covered in bruises now and that man would have never even had the opportunity to touch you like that. I'm so sorry, I promise someday I will make him pay for this, this, and every other offense he has ever committed against you," I muttered my anger showing more and more with every word. I pictured it then, I saw him hurting my Mary, and in that moment I just wanted to break something. I wanted to break Maroni's neck in that moment and burn that restaurant the thing he loved most to the ground. Mary made me look at her then, I expected to find anger in her eyes too and I did, but it wasn't the anger I was expecting. She took my face in her hands refusing to let me look anywhere, but at her our foreheads touching as she kissed me ever so chastely on the lips our noses grazing afterward.

"Oswald no, this is not your fault. This is not your fault; do you understand me? You have nothing to be sorry for because you may not be able to protect me now, but someday I know you will. And right now in this very moment you are protecting me just by being right here with me holding me when I need you more. I love being here with you because I don't feel safer than when I'm right here with you so don't you dare blame yourself for this because this is not your fault," whispered Mary her hands leaving my face to wrap securely around me. And in that moment as I felt her arms around me and my arms around her I was the luckiest man on earth to have her. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but in that moment I was just happy to have her right there with me.

"I love you so much Oswald. There isn't a moment in the day I don't think of you. I don't want you blaming yourself because you are not him. You would never hurt me like that; you would never hurt me for any reason whatsoever. You are my best guy, the love of my life, and I am so glad to have you in my life again. My life without you was terrible in every way; I never want to live without you. I can't live without you Oswald that's how much I truly deeply love you my Oswald," exclaimed Mary her voice cracking with emotion as she spoke. Her lips lightly grazed mine then and when our eyes met again they were both shining with our love. She truly was an angel, my angel, and she would always be my greatest treasure because not only did she know me like nobody else she loved me unconditionally. Our foreheads were still touching as I continued to hold her to my chest our eyes closing in contentment tiny smiles on both our faces. I opened my eyes first looking down at her, she was so beautiful, and with that thought I kissed her head making her open her eyes to look up at me. She smiled at me as her hand gently stroked my cheek and pulling me down to her she kissed my lips with the tiniest of kisses laying her head against my chest afterward sighing. We sat up then our bodies still right next to each other and pulling her into my lap once more I watched as she smiled that smile that made my heart soar.

"Mary I need to tell you something. And then as soon as I tell you I can give you your present," I breathed smiling against the skin of her neck as I nuzzled my face into the long graceful column of her neck. Mary seemed to purr in the sexiest way as I did this her hands running like a cold chill up my back before splaying out against my lower back with a sigh. It was getting harder and harder not to make love to her with every second.

"You can always tell me anything Oswald you know that…and as for your present well I will love it no matter what. I cherish everything you've ever given me," whispered Mary one of her hands running through my hair making a mess out of it.

"In the next few days I'm going to tell Maroni who I really am," I whispered my face still buried in the skin of her neck at first before finally she made me look her in the eye. She didn't say anything at first as we just stared at each other, but then she wrapped her arms around me holding me so tight in that moment. I did the same, I wrapped my arms around her, and I held her silently waiting for her to say something anything in response.

"No Oswald no, he will kill you. Please don't do this not yet; he will kill you," exclaimed Mary taking my face in her hands.

"No he won't, not if I prove myself useful to him," I whispered part of me feeling unsure if this was the truth, or a lie.

"I know the Falcone crime family better than anyone he knows now, he will need me if he wants to get back at Falcone, and we both know how badly he wants that. He will see that I am of use to him, he will not kill me because of that, and because of the trust he will grow to have in me I will in turn be of value to Falcone against him. They will both underestimate me and that will be their downfall which will in turn give me my power. And I can't give up on my power my Mary because that will give me what I truly want; you. There's nothing I want more then you," I explained taking one of her hands from my face holding it in my own as I looked into her eyes seeing not just her love for me now, but her fear for me.

"How do you know that for sure?" asked Mary her voice barely a whisper.

"Maroni wants to rob Falcone's prized casino and I am his way in. Frankie has been looking for a way in for weeks, but he can't get in. I can. Once he knows who I really am I will prove to him what an asset I can be by helping him rob the casino that will get me into his inner circle. My plan is slowly falling into place," I explained taking both her hands in mine now.

I looked at the bruises marring her wrists, her neck, her face trying in vain not to picture the rest of her body covered in purple.

" This is only the beginning my Mary, my plan is falling into place, and in time I will have the power to take you far away from him so he can never hurt you ever again. I promise you that someday soon I will do that, but I can't do that if I don't do this first," I whispered looking deeply into her eyes watching as tears gathered in those green pools I loved so much. I brought her hands to my lips then kissing them before doing the same with her neck then her face and finally her lips feeling as she held me so close as if at any second I would disappear her tears sliding unhindered down her cheeks.

"Don't be scared, or worried my angel nothing is going to happen to me. I will always be right here with you; I'm not going anywhere," I whispered moving my hands to run through the soft mahogany strands of her hair.

"Yes, no matter what you tell me I will always worry after you; I worry because I love you. I love you Oswald, I don't want to ever spent another second of my life without you, and if I lost you I don't know what I'd do. I understand though what you're trying to say; you need to do this if we ever really want to be together. If you want to get the power you need to save me from him so we can be together you must do this. All I ask of you is that you don't get yourself killed because I love you so much. And…and …Oswald if things should ever go wrong while you're doing this don't…don't let him take you to his cabin. If you go there you won't come back," cried Mary sniffling as he wiped away at her tears trying to get her calm before asking her about this mysterious cabin Maroni had hidden away.

"What cabin?" I asked seeing only fear in her eyes at the mention of it.

"Maroni has a cabin up in the woods far from Gotham. I think he takes people there to kill them because everyone he's ever taken there never comes back," exclaimed Mary burying her head in my chest then her arms impossibly tight around me.

"Thank you my Mary for telling me now I know that I can be on guard. I don't know what I'd do without you; I love you," I smiled making her do the same before I kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you my Oswald," whispered Mary as our lips parted once more. We continued to kiss for a little while then until the temptation to make love became too much for both of us and we had no choice, but stop. And looking at her, I felt her nails scratch lightly at the nape of my neck, and though we knew we should separate so she could leave once more neither of us made a move to leave.

"I love you Mary; I wish I could make you forget what he did. I would replace the memory of his hands touching you with my own," I whispered pecking her soothingly on the lips.

"I do too, but you will as soon as I'm healed. I love you Oswald; I only want memories of your touch on my skin not his. When you touch me you make me forget his touch completely," smiled Mary her hand moving slowly almost teasingly down my chest. Her head fell onto my shoulder then her lips finding my neck to lightly kiss it. Nothing was said between us as I held her in my arms; it wasn't until I felt her lips lightly graze my throat again that I looked at her. I didn't care about the overwhelming urge to make love to her then, I just wanted to kiss her, and so I did. I kissed her with passion, I kissed her with a need that I only felt for her; I kissed her with every ounce of love that resided in my heart for her. Mary didn't hesitate to return my kiss, she laid her hands against my chest, and as her eyes closed she sighed into the kiss. I hoped that sigh meant that this was helping heal the wound that man had created inside her as well as the many bruises covering her body.

" You are quite the kisser Oswald; I just love when you kiss me," smiled Mary afterward our fingers intertwining as our noses touched both of our eyes closing as our foreheads met then as we sat there together merely enjoying each other's presence. Her words filled me with pride, I had been afraid in the beginning that I would disappoint her with my inexperience, but she was never disappointed. She loved the way I kissed her, she loved the way I touched her, and she loved the way I made love to her. And then I remembered my present for her opening my eyes to look at her.

"I have something I want to give you," I breathed down at her.

"Oswald, you didn't have to do that; what is it?" whispered Mary reaching up to cup my cheek in her hand.

"Wait and see. Here lay down on the bed so you'll be more comfortable," I whispered kissing her cheek as I laid her down on the bed feeling as her eyes never left me as I went to my coat to retrieve her present from my coat. I reached into my coat pocket retrieving the special gift I had for her; it wasn't much, but it was all I could give her for now. I returned to her then lying at her side on the bed taking her hand. Nothing was said between us, I just stared at her in the beginning bringing her hand to my lips making her smile, and then I opened the hand I held. I pressed her gift into her palm and curling her hand around it I kissed her hand once more.

It was a key, a simple key, but I wanted her to have it. That hey was one of two that opened the door to my hiding place. I had one and it seemed to me that it was only right she have the other.

"I love you Mary; you are the only person I would give this to. I hope you'll have it," I whispered allowing my arm to wrap around her to stroke her sides gently kissing her shoulder in the same moment. She peered down at the key in her hand for a long time before she finally looked at me. Mary looked at me there was a certain glint in her eye that I knew to be her love. Our heads collided as we both stared down at the key in her hand.

"What does this key go to?" asked Mary her voice that same sexy whisper that always gave me chills in all the right ways. I would never understand how she did that; she could be the sexiest woman in Gotham without even trying.

"It goes to the door to this room. It is the only spare key and it is yours because you are my girl; you are the only one who should have it. I want you to have a key so you can come and go as you please. I'm really looking forward to coming back here one night to find you already waiting for me. I know it's not much, but for now it is all I have to give. Will you accept it?" I exclaimed my eyes peering pleadingly searchingly into hers. Mary took my face in her hands then making my heart pound with each silent second that ticked by and finally when she kissed me tenderly yet far too quickly on the lips that was answer enough.

" Of course I'll accept it my Oswald, of all the gifts you could have given to me this means more to me than anything else, and I promise you I will not only protect it I will cherish it long after we no longer need it. I love you Oswald," exclaimed Mary and I wanted to return to sentiment to her, but before I could her lips attacked mine in an almost carnal way. We had shared many kisses since finding each other again in that alleyway, but there was something about this one. It wasn't just filled with our love, our passion; there was something else in there, but I don't think either of us knew what it was as we continued our lips moving sensually in tandem my tongue sliding over her lower lip seeking permission to explore the recesses of her mouth. She moaned in response to this and opening her mouth she let me inside. And like always her kisses, her touch, even just the feel of having her so close drove me into frenzy. I could tell she felt the same as she pulled my body to cover hers and as our kisses became more passionate I wanted to make her mine.

We pulled apart finally both of us breathing heavy, we rolled onto our backs onto the bed, and after a moment we both turned our heads to look at each other. We both knew we couldn't go any farther as much as we wanted to, I knew as much as she may want me to touch her that she needed time after what that monster had done, but as we laid there still we couldn't take our eyes off each other. Finally she moved closer so that her head was on my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders then, and turning my head I kissed her head. She would have to leave me again and as usual I didn't want to part from her especially now knowing how Maroni had hurt her. Eventually her head found its way onto my chest; I laid there with her in my arms in silence. We didn't say anything; we were content in our silence. We didn't need to say anything, we didn't need to do anything; we only needed to lie there together to be perfectly happy. We would enjoy the time we had while we had it. When the time came for her to leave me once more, I stood by the door with her in my arms; I didn't want to let her go.

"I love you Oswald; I love you so much," exclaimed Mary just before she was about to leave flinging her arms around me. She held me then for the longest time, she held me as if she was afraid she would never see me again, and I knew as I returned her embrace that that was exactly what she was afraid of. Mary buried her head in my chest just before letting go and she whispered something then that I couldn't quite understand.

"What was that?" I breathed making her look at me.

"I was breathing you in; I want to remember everything about you just in case something should happen. I want to remember your smell, the taste of your lips, and everything about you just in case I lose you. But I'm…I'm not going to lose you because you…you are going to be fine. The next time I come here you'll be here," cried Mary burying her head in my chest once more her arms slipping around my waist. I held her close then and I let her cry; I knew nothing I said would make her feel any better until after I revealed myself and I returned to her safe.

"I love you," whispered Mary into my chest once more.

"I love you," I whispered kissing the top of her head. Slowly she left my arms then leaving our hiding place; I moved away from the door a few seconds after it closed. I had barely taken more than a few steps away from the door when she came bursting back into the room making me jump breathing a sigh when I realized it was just her. I was confused at first as she moved at an alarming gate towards me, but then she grabbed me by my shirt collar peering into my eyes with tears in her eyes.

"Mary," I whispered, but she didn't respond as she merely stared at me as if memorizing every inch of me.

"I can't lose you Oswald. You can't die on me; I love you too much to lose you like that," cried Mary and as I was about to console her she stopped me when her lips crashed against mine kissing me as if she would never do so again.

"I love you," breathed Mary breaking the kiss for only a second before attacking my lips again with the same ferocity her hands still gripping my shirt collar. I was shocked when this all began, but that soon faded away as I started to return her kiss. My hands found her waist moving seductively up her back in the same moment her hands left my collar wrapping around my neck, but neither of us pulled away we only continued to kiss at a bruising rate. Eventually her arms loosened around my neck and the kiss finally broke leaving us both short of breath.

"I love you Oswald Cobblepot. Don't you dare die on me," exclaimed Mary her breathing still heavy from our kiss as she looked at me with all her love in her eyes.

"Don't you worry my Mary everything will be fine. I will be fine. I will never leave you; I will always come back to you my beautiful girl. I will always return to you my angel because I will not die. I am going to live, I am going to be king of Gotham, and you will be by my side as my queen. And a king always comes back to his queen especially this one because I love you. I love you Mary; that love will always make me come running back to you," I smiled watching as more tears moved down her cheeks. Her hands moved down my chest then as she nodded in agreement to my words and finally she gave me a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. I knew she was still afraid for me and I knew she would be until I returned safely to her. We shared one last kiss before she left, it was deep and passionate; it was nearly overflowing with the love we shared in our hearts. When my Mary was gone and I was once again alone I laid on the bed my hands behind my head as I stared up at the ceiling. I had a lot on my mind, I couldn't admit it to anyone not even Mary, but I was a little nervous about revealing myself to Maroni. He wouldn't kill me when he found out what asset I was to him of that I was sure, but what would he do until he knew that? But when I could finally push all thought of that aside a smile curved my lips; the pieces were slowly falling into place. Once I proved my worth to Maroni I would prove my worth to Falcone and then I would have my power. I would have my power and then in turn I would have my girl, my angel, my Mary by my side. This was the beginning of all my dreams coming true, my dream to be king of Gotham would come true; my dream of having the woman I loved by my side would come true. Now I would have to find the perfect time to reveal who I truly was to Maroni. I didn't know when that time would be, but I hoped it would be soon.

For days I waited until finally the day I was meant to reveal my true identity came. The fact that it came on the same day that that deadly viper drug was terrorizing the city was mere coincidence, but nonetheless I worried about Mary. I hoped she wouldn't go roaming the city with that drug on the loose and with that on my mind along with everything else I waited for my perfect moment. I stood not far from Don Maroni and his right hand Frankie as they discussed robbing Falcone's casino again; it seemed to be something Frankie just couldn't seem to do. In that moment I knew this was the time to reveal myself because unlike Frankie I had a way into that particular casino. As they finished talking I made my way over to their table and even though I tried to hide it I was a little bit scared.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation regarding the casino," I began before as I expected that ruffian Frankie interrupted me. After he told me to mind my own business I quickly apologized turning as if to leave them be, but I knew Don Maroni was desperate to take that casino; he would listen to me.

"No, tell me. What about the casino?" asked Don Maroni making me turn back in his direction.

"I know a janitor that works in the boiler room of the casino, he could get you inside quite easily I believe. There are access tunnels no one knows about," I explained, but again before I could continue Frankie had to put forth his opinion.

He proceeded to mock my story about the access tunnels, but luckily the Don paid him no mind. Don Maroni asked me to sit down then and after I thanked him telling him what an honor it was I had his full attention. And when he asked my name I knew this was the moment to finally reveal to him who I truly was.

"Everyone here calls me Penguin sir," I said with no small hint of trepidation in my voice. I hated that name, names had power, and what sort of power would that name give me.

"You don't like that name," smiled Maroni and I could only nod in answer. But then what he said next caught my attention. He told me I was wrong, he told me that the name suited me well as he poured me a glass of wine.

"How do you know this man, the janitor?" asked Maroni.

"I have connections," I answered simply.

"Reliable is he," continued Maroni.

"I think I can persuade him to be," I began before that idiot butted in again. I was really starting to get sick of his constant interruptions.

"Boss this guy is a dishwasher in a suit," began Frankie before Maroni silenced him quickly telling him to relax before returning his full attention back to me. And in that moment I couldn't help, but think about the glorious moment when I could kill both these men for the crimes they have committed against me and the one I loved. But I had to push all thought of that aside when I had Maroni's focus solely on me once more; I knew now was the time to tell him.

"Is that right Penguin; are you just a dishwasher? Cause I don't get that vibe. You come off as all humble, but you got a little player in you," smiled Maroni and as he said that I couldn't help, but think of Mary. If only he knew what a player I truly was; I could play his wife's body like a finely tuned instrument. I made love to her in a way he couldn't. I made her feel things he never could; I loved her in a way he didn't.

"That's very perceptible of you sir…I guess that's why you're the Don," I began making him laugh. Thankfully Frankie didn't say anything this time because I knew this was my moment.

"I'm not a dishwasher and this isn't my first rodeo so to speak," I continued making him laugh more.

"So you rode some bulls huh. I knew it, well tell all cowboy," laughed Maroni patting my leg playfully.

"Well…my real name is Oswald Cobblepot and I think that once you hear my story you'll agree that I could be a great asset to you sir. It's a long funny story…really, but the headline so you're not surprised. I used to work for Fish Mooney," I explained trying to remain calm though I must admit I was a little flustered.

"Fish Mooney," repeated Maroni this seemed to impress him and I didn't miss the look he shared with Frankie.

"Yes sir, I was privy to many aspects of the Falcone family business…until they tried to kill me. Hello…suffice it to say," I began smiling slightly, but the smile soon left my face then when I found myself flung face forward into the table.

"That is a funny story," said Maroni as he held my face to the table looking across it at Frankie. And in that moment I felt his breath against my ear as he started to speak.

"You should know I don't take kindly to being lied to Penguin," seethed Maroni.

"I am not lying everything I have said is the truth. Let me tell you my story please," I exclaimed.

"If Falcone and Mooney tried to kill you why are you here now alive," snapped Maroni.

"Falcone ordered a detective named Jim Gordon to kill me to prove he could be trusted, but he didn't. He took me to the end of a pier and only pretended to kill me. I was supposed to leave Gotham and never return, but I couldn't. I had to come back; Gotham is my home," I explained. The room grew silent then as Maroni continued to hold me to the table.

"Then if that's the truth I only have one other question Penguin. What did you do to make Falcone and Mooney want you dead," asked Maroni.

"They framed Mario Pepper for the Wayne murders and I told the GCPD," I exclaimed and it was then he let me up from the table.

All was quiet as they both just stared at me and in that moment I once again thought of Mary. I had told her I wouldn't leave her, that he wouldn't kill me, and that I would return safely to her. I hoped that wouldn't be a lie; I didn't want the last thing I said to her to be a lie.

"Frankie get me the phone then I want you to bring me Jim Gordon. If he tells the same story then you live, but if he doesn't well then we'll be taking a trip," said Maroni leaning real close to me a menacing look in his eyes.

"Until he corroborates your story it would be best if you kept your mouth shut," growled Maroni ripping open my crossbow tie as he grabbed my shirt collar bringing me so we were face to face. He tossed me away from him then looking at Frankie.

"Frankie take him to the back. Give him a preview of what will happen if their stories don't match," said Maroni in menacing tone. I was escorted roughly from the room before I could say another word.

Mary's POV…

I was at home alone as usual with the TV on watching the news, but not really paying attention to it. But on that day the headline caught my attention and I couldn't seem to look away. Viper, the newest thing to terrorize Gotham city was all over the streets, people all over were going crazy, and I have to admit it even scared me a little. And I didn't need anything else to worry, or be scared about I already constantly feared for the life of my Oswald. I didn't let the drug occupy my mind for long; all I could think about was Oswald. I had been worried to death about him since he told me of his plans to reveal himself.

"He will be fine," I thought as I continued to stare at the TV. I thought that, but I don't know if I really believed it. I held a fear in my heart that he would be gone one of these days when I went to the restaurant for dinner; I worried he would be another person Maroni took to his cabin that would never return. And continuing to stare at the television I still didn't see, or hear anything that was said as I thought only of my Oswald.

I couldn't lose my Oswald, if I lost him there was no reason for me to go on living; if my husband killed Oswald I would not hesitate to join him in death. I would not hesitate to slit my own wrists. I was jarred from my thoughts by the ringing of the phone. At first, I merely stared at it ignoring its continuous ringing, but finally I reached out a hand to pick up the receiver.

"Mary honey, you there," said Salvatore on the other end of the phone making me become still as stone.

"Salvatore…yes I'm here. What is it; is something wrong," I answered getting a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach; he never called me during the day.

"Sort of honey, I'm sorry, but you can't come down for dinner tonight. I need you to stay home and not come down here for any reason," explained Salvatore his voice taking on a serious tone. I thought of Oswald then, I knew he had finally revealed himself, and I closed my eyes staying silent for a second as I held in my tears. I was so scared then that my Oswald was dead right at that very moment at Maroni's feet as we spoke. Salvatore always called me like this when he didn't want me coming down to the restaurant and this was usually the reason. He usually went to the cabin too, to dispose of the bodies. It took everything for me to hold in my tears in that moment, I was so scared; the man I loved with all my heart could be dead.

"Does this have anything to do with that viper drug their talking about on the news because if it does you could always have someone come get me…I was really looking forward to seeing you for dinner tonight," I whispered letting the pain I felt for Oswald leak into my voice making him think it was pain over not seeing him.

"Yes that's part of it; I'm having trouble with the management here so I probably won't be home tonight. I promise I'll make it up to you," said Salvatore and then before I could say another word he hung up. I set the receiver back into place with a click; my heart was beating a mile a minute as his words repeated themselves in my head.

"I'm having trouble with the management," he had said; Oswald was the restaurant manager that could only mean that he had revealed himself and Maroni was probably taking him to the cabin right now. I didn't know what to do in that moment, I sat there my breathing becoming ragged as I started to panic, and it was then I did the only thing I could think to do. I felt to my knees on the floor dragging my purse to the floor with me making everything spill out and clasping my hands together I began to pray. I didn't know what else to do, I wasn't religious hell I'd never even been to church, but if it would save my Oswald I would pray.

"Please god I know I haven't exactly been one of your faithful followers, but please don't let my Oswald be dead. I love him; I love him more than anything in this city…in this world so please keep him safe. Keep him alive because he is all I have, all I want, and if I lose him I will have no other reason to keep on living. Please if you can, please protect my Oswald from that maniac, amen," I breathed my tears starting to fall as I prayed.

" Please keep him alive; I love him," I cried as I pictured his face in my mind that smirk that I loved so much gracing his lips as every moment we had ever shared flashed through my mind.

"I love him," I breathed as I dried my tears beginning to pick the spilled contents of my purse up off the floor stopping when I came across the key to our hiding place that he had given me only days ago. In that moment I remembered what Oswald had once told me, I had to have faith in our love meaning I had to have faith in him; that faith gave me hope that my Oswald was alive that my Oswald would live. My Oswald was alive right at that very moment and he would be alright like he had said he would; he would be alright and he would become invaluable to Maroni and Falcone. He would in turn be their downfall. They would underestimate him as everyone always did, he would be more brilliant then both of them combined, and he would rule Gotham as its king.

I had to hold that hope in my heart then in that moment. I couldn't think that he was dead because that would make it a reality; he was alive until I knew any better. And if he was indeed dead I promised myself that I would not live without him, I would slit my wrists, and join him in death the second I knew for certain that he was dead. Until I knew any better Oswald was alive.

Oswald's POV…

After Frankie was done beating me to a disheveled pulp, he left me locked in the backroom, and there I thought of the events so far. I had faith that Jim would back my story, but I felt naive in a way. I should have known Maroni would want proof that I was telling the truth, I should have known my pain would be great if he had to seek out that proof himself, but I knew all was not lost once Jim repeated the same story I had told Maroni would see what an asset I truly was. But that wasn't all I felt as I sat yet again on another floor waiting for a Don to decide my fate. I felt de ja vu; I felt the irony of being in this type of situation yet again. I hoped that I would live through this situation like I had the last one. I remembered vividly the last time I was locked in a room waiting for my own demise, I had managed to talk my way out of death then, and I knew I would do it again.

"I didn't have anything good to think about last time though," I breathed as I looked up at the ceiling thinking of her, my Mary, my angel, my beautiful girl Mary. She truly was my angel, she gave me the one thing I had never truly had in this world; unconditional love. Even my mother put conditions on her love, but Mary never did all she asked was that I love her in return. And I did, I loved her more than anything in this whole world, and as long as I lived the greatest moment of my life would be the day she came into it. If things did go wrong today I would die with her face in my mind, my undying love for her in my heart, but I pushed that aside because I would not die. I would live and I would return to her like I said I would safe and sound.

"I love her," I whispered still thinking of her trying to imagine what I had done to deserve her. I didn't know what it was, but whatever it was I was glad I did it. Closing my eyes I hoped that I would see her again, I hoped that I would live; if only so I could see her again. When I heard footsteps approaching the room where I was being held I opened my eyes again. This was it, this was the moment that would determine my fate; I could be a man with a little more power to his name, or a dead man lying in wait for his grave. It would all be determined by what happened in the next few moments. Frankie and a couple of his guys entered the room not hesitating to grab me as if I was a diseased animal as they dragged me from the room through the empty restaurant.

When I finally caught sight of Maroni he was seated at his favorite table with a plate of seafood in front of him, a man was sitting with him with a hood covering his head; I knew this had to be Jim. I was shoved to the ground at Maroni's feet, he looked at me then his stare filled with warning, and then without another word they removed the hood from Jim's head. When the hood was removed, Jim breathed in a breath as he took in his surroundings looking first around at the restaurant then at Maroni then at me, and finally at the me standing directly behind us. Despite it all he kept his cool though I imagine he was as nervous as I was.

"Welcome, I'm Salvatore Maroni," said Maroni his voice not losing that dangerous tone.

"I know who you are; what do you want?" asked Jim and even I could hear the slight quiver in his voice. Maroni started to speak then, but I had to speak up. I shouldn't have, but part of me was afraid Jim would alter his story so it wouldn't completely match my own. We both had so much to lose, but him especially. He didn't know it had been part of the plan all along, he didn't know Falcone never really expected him to kill me; as far as he was concerned if it was discovered I was alive he would be taken to that same pier and killed himself. And even I knew that was still a possibility, Falcone would not appear weak if the truth were discovered; he would put a hit on Jim's head just for appearances sake.

"Jim just tell the truth," I exclaimed before Maroni gave me that warning look telling me to silently keep my mouth shut. And I did looking at Jim pleadingly for just a moment before letting my eyes find the floor.

" You want a drink Jim?," asked Maroni his tone still unchanged and when Jim asked only for water he snapped his fingers making it instantly appear within a few minutes. Jim looked around still as the water was set before him; he was nervous.

"So our friend here told me a fascinating story. Never heard a story so good; it's hard to believe its true," explained Maroni before I intervened the tone of my voice making it quite clear how scared I was.

"It's true, it is," I exclaimed before I was silenced by a very angry Don Maroni.

"Shut up, shut up! One more word and I'll jam this down your throat," screamed Maroni pointing a lobster claw at my throat before turning to continue talking to Jim.

"I try to be civil Jim, but I'm not the kind of man that likes to ask twice so here's how it's going to go," growled Maroni throwing the lobster claw onto the table. This time it was Jim who interrupted him, it was proving to be a very bad thing to do, and in that moment as scared as I was I wanted to be the man people were scared to interrupt someday. Jim didn't get very far before Maroni was barking down his throat.

"No, No, No. You let me finish. You'll have your turn to speak," snapped Maroni and the room grew silent as Jim and I looked at each other.

Our eyes met and I could tell neither of us was very happy with this situation.

"Ok then…I want you to tell me the same exact story that Penguin told me," explained Maroni and when Jim asked what story I tried not to panic.

"Oh, you better know what story my friend because if you tell me the same story he told me then I can believe its true then I'm happy, but if you tell me another story then someone's lying to me. And I don't know which one and the both of you will die. Understand?" said Maroni.

"Yes I do," said Jim in answer.

"Good so…tell me a story Jim," smiled Maroni and with a brief pause Jim began his story.

And as I hoped and expected he began with the Wayne murders; in truth that was when it all began. I was so nervous in that moment I had to put my two sense in.

"We didn't even know each other then," I began.

"What did I say? Go put him on the slicer," ordered Maroni and then despite my protests I was led away hearing Maroni continue to give orders on how to slice me. I prayed as hard as I knew how then that Jim wouldn't divert from the truth in any way, or else I was a dead man. And as the cold metal of the slicer touched my skin and I breathed in the cleansers used to clean it I closed my eyes wondering how many others had been in this situation and not survived.

My life lay in the hands of Jim Gordon like it had once before; now all I could do was wait and pray. It wasn't until I heard Maroni's voice again that my eyes opened.

"Frankie, bring the Penguin back out here. The little punk is telling the truth," exclaimed Maroni and as I was led back into the room I heard him thank Jim. I knew I would have to do the same; he had saved my life again. When I entered the room limping more than usual I was happy to find that Maroni was happy to see me.

"There you are, you rat, you snitch; you gorgeous turncoat son of a bitch. Come here, I love you," exclaimed Maroni kissing both my cheeks before putting his arm around me turning me towards Frankie.

"Be happy Frankie, we just got a new weapon against the Falcone's. It's Christmas," smiled Maroni and I couldn't help, but think then that I would be a weapon against them both. Jim spoke up then his tone condescending as he asked if he could leave standing as if to make for the door. Maroni let him telling him not to tell anyone about what had taken place. Our eyes met again as he was leaving, I mouthed a thank you to him, and not saying anything in return he left. Maroni took me then to get cleaned up and as I entered the bathroom I found myself staring into the mirror.

All I could think about in that moment was Mary, I would be alright of that I was sure, and I would return to her safe just like I had promised. I saw her face in my mind once more, I loved her so much, and just thinking of her gave me the strength to continue with this despite the dangers. As always she was never far from my thoughts. Today had been harder than I had expected and suddenly I couldn't wait to see her, to kiss her, and to hold her. And hopefully that would be a reality very, very soon.

" I'll see you soon my angel," I breathed as I turned on the facet splashing water over my face wetting a towel to wipe at the blood on the cuts on my face. When a knock sounded at the door, I was startled for only a second before I limped over to answer it. When I found Frankie on the other side I won't lie I was a little scared, but I tried not to show it.

"He the boss sent out for a fresh suit for you," said Frankie making it clear just by the tone of his voice how unhappy he was that he didn't get to kill me. I took it from him without saying a word and as he walked away I stood there in the doorway looking after him. I would kill him if it was the last thing I did and with that thought I closed the door returning to my spot in front of the mirror. Mary was still on my mind as I changed suits; she was still on my mind as I finished washing my face so that only the bruises remained, and smiling I saw her so clearly. I knew if she was with me now she would kiss every single one of my bruises; she would take care of me as she always did. And I loved her for that, I was glad she was safe at home, and I was proud to say she was mine and that she loved me as much as I loved her.

I had loved her since the day I met her. I had never believed in that whole love at first sight thing before she came into my life. I would always love her; I would die loving her. I knew she didn't like the path I was taking sometimes, I knew she feared for my life more than I ever did, and most of all I knew she was afraid of losing me again only this time to death. But I also knew she understood it all. Mary knew why I had to risk my life to do what I had to do, she understood, she believed I was destined for greatness, and like she always had she understood me better than anyone ever had. She was my true love, my soulmate, and the only woman I would ever love. She understood I needed power to be anything in this city and she wanted me to have it as much as I did.

I couldn't help, but still be nervous as I prepared to go back out into the restaurant. Maroni was waiting for me out there and he was not the type of man you kept waiting. We would prepare to rob the casino and I knew it would all be alright. I hoped it would all be alright because if it wasn't I was a dead man. I pushed all that aside, this was the beginning of my path to greatness, this was the beginning of my story, my new beginning; our new beginning. Mary's and mine.

"We'll have everything we ever wanted very soon my love," I breathed smiling as I thought of my Mary. And with that thought I walked out of the bathroom.

Mary's POV…

"I'm going to go wait for him. If he never comes then I'll know for sure," I whispered suddenly standing going to get my purse remembering how he said he wanted to come back to find me waiting for him. Salvatore most likely wouldn't be home; if I waited for him at our hiding place he would never know. And even if he happened to call if I didn't answer he would call Charlie and he could come get me immediately. And it was then I made up my mind; I called Charlie to tell him to bring the car.

"Maybe he's already back safe," I whispered when I arrived hoping in my heart this was the truth, but I knew he wouldn't be in there when I opened the door. Standing in front of the door, I hesitated before putting the key in the lock, and opening the door I went inside.

"He's not here." I whispered after I went inside finding it empty and I missed him so much then our hiding place felt so empty without him there. Days had passed since I had last been there, Oswald had returned the chair to its place by the table his jacket was hanging off of it, and seeing it I felt a longing deep in my heart for him. I moved closer to the chair setting my purse down on the table and gently I let the soft fabric run through my fingers. Smiling, I picked up his jacket bringing it to my nose, and breathing in his scent I clutched it to my chest. I don't know when I sat down in the chair, but when I did I buried my head in the fabric of his jacket. If he was really dead this was all I would have left of him. And then I couldn't stop myself I burst into tears his scent of peppermint and something all Oswald filling my nose with every breath. It would be forever engrained in my mind from now on. It was my new favorite scent.

"Oswald," I cried my tears moving without stopping down my cheeks onto his jacket as I buried my head deep within it. Standing up again, I slid my arms into the cool comfort of his jacket, and I went to lie on the bed. Lying on the bed in his jacket, I missed him even more, and when I felt the tears leave my eyes still I closed them tight seeing his face. I could see him clear as day, he had that smirk I loved so much on his face still, and I cried harder than because I felt that fear again that fear that I would never see him again.

"I love you Oswald, my Oswald," I sobbed wrapping his jacket tighter around my body. I was so afraid, so scared that he was already dead. I tried to dry my tears after a while, Oswald would be very upset if he saw me like this; he hated it when I cried. I could remember many a time when I cried and he would hold me in an effort to console me. And just thinking of him and the possibility that he was still alive made me feel so much better.

He loved me, he loved me like no one ever had before; he was the love of my life. He would always hold that title no matter what happened. I eyes were still closed tight, my hands were balled into fists in the sheets of the bed, and I smiled as I pictured him still. I relived all our memories, I thought about his kisses, his touch, and how much we loved one another. I wanted to believe that he was alive and that we would share many more happy times together; we would make more memories together. I still had his jacket on, it covered my body in his warmth, and for a moment I felt his presence. I kept my eyes closed and suddenly I wasn't just wearing his jacket anymore I was laying in the cool comfort of his arms. I imagined I heard his voice in my ear whispering my name, I imagined I felt his lips against my skin, and in that moment I imagined he was there with me.

"Oswald," I whispered hoping that suddenly it would all be true and he would really be there. But time ticked by and he never appeared.

I continued to wait for him. I waited for the door to open and for him to be right there in arms reach, but it never happened. And the longer it took the more I lost hope that he would come. He wouldn't come because he couldn't come. He couldn't come because he was dead. My Oswald was dead and he wasn't coming back. As hard as I tried to have faith that he was alive it was becoming harder with every passing second. And the longer I waited the more scared I became until finally I couldn't hold it back anymore. I cried my eyes out again; I cried until I cried myself to sleep.

"I love you Oswald," I breathed as I was drifting off hoping when I woke up that he would be there.


	7. Alive

Hello out there, I am sorry for the long delay, but as you can well imagine life plus writer's block got in my way. I am back though and hope you will all continue to support me. I own nothing.

Chapter 7

Oswald's POV…

As we drove away from the casino the knowledge that the robbery was a complete success set my mind at ease. I was going to live, Maroni knew who I really was, and I could move forward now in proving my worth to him. Just knowing that brought something else or someone to be more precise to my mind, my Mary.

"I will see you again, my love," I thought leaning my head back against the seat in relief the image of her beautiful face filling my mind. After we returned to the restaurant where the money was counted, as the count went up the smile on Maroni's face grew.

The night was late when I was finally allowed to make my way home the don's affection for me as clear as ever. I was worn out and tired, but despite that the thought of my apartment made me ache more. The idea of returning to that rat hole to sleep alone was not a happy idea. It was not what I wanted, but as I made my way home I was reminded that I couldn't have what I wanted, at least not yet. For I wanted my Mary. I wanted to see her every day when I went home at the end of the day, I wanted to kiss her in front of the whole world without a care, and make love to her every night I chose to. I wanted each morning and every night to begin and end with the vision of her face, but in that moment I couldn't have that. But I vowed someday I would, someday I would steal her away then she would be really truly mine. Part of me even had half a mind to find a way to get her to be with me on that night since I knew Maroni would be gone. I knew he was taking the money somewhere unknown for safe keeping. It was some place on the woods outside of Gotham, probably that mysterious cabin Mary had told me of, but I didn't know for sure. But in that moment I didn't care I just wanted my girl to be with me. I had no hope of seeing her though as I climbed the stairs to my apartment door, but then I walked in the door and got the most pleasant surprise.

"Mary," I breathed the second my eyes found her laying on the bed fast asleep. She looked beautiful standing there and at first I had thought her a figment of my imagination. The closer I got to where she lay though the more I realized that she was there, she was really there, and suddenly you couldn't have wiped the smile from my face. Sitting by her on the bed, I was careful not to wake her, I wanted to watch her for a minute; for a second there I had truly believed I would never see her again. I gazed down at her examining everything about her. Her eyes were puffy red hinting to me that she had cried herself to sleep worrying about me, but despite that to me she was still beautiful. She was always beautiful even when she was sleeping.

When the time came to wake her I did it with the simplest of touches. I slid my fingers over the silken softness of her skin cupping her cheek in my hand. She slowly began to stir then her eyes opening peering up at me unsure at first not fully registering anything. But nonetheless I smiled at her, my Mary, my love, my beauty. She blinked up at me a few times as if not seeing me, but then suddenly her eyes opened wide.

"Oh thank god," whispered Mary sitting up as quickly as she could to take me into her arms. Her arms encircled my neck as her lips claimed mine and all was lost as she held me tight refusing to let me go. I knew in that moment that she had feared the same thing I had; she too had feared we would never see each other again. When our lips parted she didn't let me go. Instead she moved her lips to cover my face her tears covering her now as she whispered my name over and over. But I didn't care if she never let me go; I didn't want to let her go either.

"Oh Oswald…thank god you're alright. I thought you might be dead; I thought I'd lost you," cried Mary tears running over her face as she continued to attack my face with kisses until I stopped her.

Bringing my forehead to hers I just stared at her in that moment. Looking at her would never get old especially after the day I had had. I looked into her eyes and I saw love in them. I hoped she saw my love for her in mine when she looked into them. After a moment though I needed more than just to peer into her eyes, I had to kiss her in fact if I didn't kiss her I was positive that I would die. The kiss that followed had more passion then existed in the whole city, it was hot, deep, and so overwhelming when we finally parted neither of us could breath. You would have thought it was the last kiss I would ever give her.

"Oswald," gasped Mary her lips against mine the sound of my name on her lips making me growl as I deepened the kiss.

"I'm never leaving you ever again. You won't be losing me any time soon, I promise, "I whispered over foreheads still touching.

"I love you," smiled Mary moving in to kiss me again, but when she pulled away her smile dropped as her eyes ran over me.

"Oswald…what did they do to you?" whispered Mary touching my face her eyes continuing over me. Leaning into her touch, I let her examine me, I knew she was searching for wounds, and I willingly let her. I enjoyed the little kisses she would give me every time she found a bruise or tender spot that caused me pain. Just having her there made all the pain go away.

"He had Frankie and a few of the boys ruff me up, but I'm alright. Everything went as planned, Maroni now sees me as an asset. Now I just have to continue to prove to him that I am one," I said excitedly wanting her to smile with me, but she didn't. She only continued to look me over a frown covering her whole face. It only got worse when she found a particular sore spot near my ribs. I knew how worried she was for me in that moment and as much as if made me love her more I didn't want that. I wanted her to be happy at the progress we had made, we were even closer to our goal; the closer we got to that goal the sooner we could be together. But it wasn't just that. I wanted her to be proud of me for the things I had done.

"Come on, Oswald, I am going to take care of you. You are all broken and bruised," whispered Mary leaving the bed with a kiss to my cheek. She fussed over me then her brow creased then as she tried to make me rise too. But catching her hands I brought her back to me.

"I was hoping you would be happy everything went as planned," I breathed peering into her eyes. She looked at me then a tiny smile forming on those lips I loved to kiss so much before she caressed my cheek. Leaning in so our noses touched she kissed me with a sweetness that I knew came from her very soul before drawing away again. She gave me all her attention then as she held me in her arms once more.

"Of course I'm happy, my love. I am so proud of you as I always am. You're hurt though, I need to take care of you, but please don't ever think I'm not proud of you because I am. I'm proud of you for your accomplishments and I am especially proud to be your girl," whispered Mary kissing me again before drawing back.

"I'll draw you a bath then fix you dinner," whispered Mary rising once more. I watched her enter the bathroom with a shine in my eye. What she had said meant the world to me, what everyone else thought didn't matter, but what she thought did. I especially loved that she had called herself mine, just hearing her say it made it true.

My Mary was the only woman I had ever wanted. While we had been apart I had yearned for her as she had for me. I would always consider the day I left her the worst day of my life not to mention my worst mistake. For I loved her, with all my heart I loved her; she was more than I had ever dreamed I deserved. Mary was beautiful, smart, and best of all she loved me too. Mary came back into the room after a few minutes and I found I couldn't take my eyes off her. Rising from the bed, I watched her catching her eye, and as she approached me again I grabbed her by the waist pulling her close until we were chest to chest. As her arms moved around me and she smiled she looked at me with such love in her eyes I couldn't help, but think that I was lucky, so lucky.

"You're bath is ready. Do you need anything else before I start your dinner?" whispered Mary.

My arms wrapped around her then my fingers running up her spine as an idea entered my mind. I knew exactly what I wanted.

"You could always join me in the bath, I could use someone to keep me company just in case I get lonely," I growled kissing along her jaw feeling as she smiled in response.

"Oswald, you're hurt, you don't need any heavy activity right now. You need to take it easy. We can do that another time," whispered Mary drawing away as her hands moved to rest against my chest. I knew she was right, but I didn't want her to be. So smiling at her I decided I would try to persuade her.

"I'm not that hurt. It would be just you and me besides I wouldn't mind a little strenuous activity. You have no idea how badly I need you," I whispered kissing her with a tenderness that slowly progressed into a heated tongue moving kiss that I never wanted to end. She kissed me back with no small amount of fervor, but when she drew away I had the feeling from the shake of her head alone that there would be no swaying her.

"No, Oswald, not now. Maybe when you have soaked the soreness from your bones we'll discuss this more, but for now I am not going to risk hurting you more. Besides I have to fix your dinner while you're in there like a good wife should," smiled Mary giving me a final kiss before walking away.

"Did she just call herself my wife?" I thought immediately moving behind her quickly turning her seeing her surprised look as I pushed her up against the wall.

"You said you were my wife," I whispered letting our foreheads touch. I kissed her then with a ferocity that wouldn't stop feeling as her fingers tangled in my hair before we finally drew away. Afterward I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine and it was like it was true. It was like what she said was true despite the reality of it all in my mind she was my wife.

"I am your wife, Oswald. I'm more yours then I ever was his. I love you not him, I've always loved you, and I always will. I wish I were your wife," smiled Mary leaning into my touch when I stroked her cheek. What she said was truly the truth we both knew that in that moment.

" I love you…I like that you think of yourself as my wife," I whispered pulling her close as I attacked her lips with a heat I knew I would never feel for anyone that wasn't her.

"I love you too…I wish you were my husband," gasped Mary her hands firm against my back making me wince as our lips parted.

"Someday you will be my wife and I your husband, I promise you that," I smiled kissing her again letting my hands wonder now giving her ass a squeeze. I could tell by the moans that left her lips that she liked it. Part of me hoped she liked it so much she would change her mind and join me, but when she pulled away I only held onto an ounce of my hope. Taking my hands from her body in that moment she smiled at me as she kissed my hands before pushing me towards the bathroom. But still I lingered for just a minute because I didn't want to take my eyes off of her just yet.

"Go, we can pick this up later if you appear to be not too hurt," smiled Mary not taking her eyes off me until I was in the bathroom. Removing my clothes I examined myself before getting into the tub. I knew I would be covered in bruises the next morning, but still I didn't want that to stop me from doing what I wanted. And all I wanted was to make love to my Mary, the love of my life.

When I sunk into the tub I couldn't help, but breathe a sigh. The warmth of the water felt good against my sore limbs and closing my eyes I smiled as I listened to Mary move around in the next room. I would never get tired of her being my girl and I knew for sure I would never walk away from her ever again. But then I opened my eyes my smile wide as I remembered that Maroni was gone, so Mary could stay with me tonight.

"Mary," I exclaimed the smile still on my face. I could picture it all in my mind in that moment. If she stayed with me for the night I could make love to her and afterward she could fall asleep in my arms. And in the morning when I woke up she would still be there. She appeared suddenly then looking as beautiful as ever. Her smile was radiant as her eyes fell on me.

" Come over here, let me see you," I said beckoning to her with my hand hoping she would come closer so I could pull her into the water and ravish her.

"Why so you can pull me in with you and ravish me senseless?" said Mary giving her a sexy smile. I couldn't believe her in that moment it was like she could read my mind, it was even sexier than her smile, and it warmed my heart to know she knew me so well.

"I promise that was the last thing on my mind. I just want you to come here I want to tell you something," I whispered never taking my eyes off her as I spoke.

"Do you promise?" whispered Mary taking a step towards me.

"Yes, I promise," I whispered never taking my eyes off her.

"Alright, but you better stay true to your word," whispered Mary moving towards me until suddenly there she was by my side. The second I saw her there I couldn't help, but stare. My Mary was truly breathtaking and the best part was I got to call her mine. To me she would always be beautiful in my eyes, but as I looked at her in that moment my eyes traveling over her body I just couldn't help, but stare. She was just worth staring at. The brown hair I loved to run my fingers through was down around her shoulders the way I had always liked it, the dress she wore was form fitting clinging to every curve, and she was even wearing the stiletto's I loved to see her in. She was beautiful, sexy, and incredible in every way. And I loved her so much.

"Oswald?" smiled Mary bringing me back out of my head. Looking at her then I wanted to pull her in with me once more, but sighing I kept my promise merely taking her hand bringing it to my lips for a kiss.

"I just got lost, my love. Your beauty astounds my sometimes," I whispered making her smile. Leaning down then she was quick to kiss me. But it was a quick kiss that ended before it could truly begin for before I could truly kiss her the way I wanted she was standing above me again.

"You make me feel so beautiful, thank you Oswald. You know I find you just as handsome I hope you know that," smiled Mary her eyes leaving mine to move to the water that covered my body a smile forming on her lips as she admired me. Before I knew it she was on her knees beside the tub her hand in mine. Her other hand soon found my hair moving through the strands a smile on her face as she moved to kiss me chastely. Every kiss she gave me made me want to pull her in to join me even more.

"You could still join me," I whispered moving to kiss her neck watching as she smiled wide in response.

"Oh Oswald, I wish I could, I really do, but your dinner is cooking. We don't need a fire up here. If we still have time after you eat though we can make love I promise, I see now that you're not as hurt as I thought. You can handle a little…activity," smiled Mary drawing me into a kiss before moving to leave again before I grabbed her shoulders pushing her back down.

"We have plenty of time because you are staying with me tonight," I whispered.

"Oswald…I don't know," whispered Mary before I stopped her placing my finger over her lips.

"Maroni is going to be upstate all night. You could stay here and he would never know…that is if you want to stay with me," I said suddenly finding it hard to look at her. I suddenly had a feeling that maybe she didn't want to stay with me and the thought of it hurt me a little bit. I wanted to be with her all of the time and I wanted her to feel the same.

"Oswald…I want to…I would love that," exclaimed Mary making me look at her again. She was smiling at me again and the look in her eye was filled with excitement, it all set my mind at ease. She wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her.

"Good," I whispered claiming her lips once more.

I was going to pull her in, my promise be damned when, as if reading my mind again, she pulled away standing again.

"I have to check your dinner," said Mary beginning to walk away. But then she stopped in the doorway turning to look at me again. She blew me a kiss with a smile before leaving the room. In that moment I couldn't remember ever being happier.

Mary's POV…

After leaving Oswald to enjoy his bath I smiled as I finished fixing the last of his dinner. What he had told me made me happier then I had been in a long time, tonight I would really truly be his. Tonight we could be together and love each other. Tonight it could really truly be like we were free to be together; it could be like we were really husband and wife. I was staying with him tonight, no Maroni, instead I could sleep in the arms of the man I loved as I had long dreamed of, and the next morning I could wakeup in them too. I had already sent Charlie away to prepare me a bag and bring it back.

"I can really be his tonight," I breathed the idea bringing a smile that wouldn't leave to my face. It was in that moment I felt him behind me and smiling I turned my head to look at my Oswald.

"Hi," I smiled feeling as his hands slid around my waist.

"Hello, my beautiful love," growled Oswald kissing me chastely before moving onto my throat making my eyes close on instinct.

"Oswald," I gasped enjoying the feel of him against me for a moment more before drawing away.

"Sit down and I'll get your dinner," I whispered watching him do so before turning away to get his dinner. Oswald didn't have much for me to fix, so I did what I could with the end result being a tuna sandwich and chicken soup. But still in that moment I felt proud because it really was like I was his wife. Because I was taking care of him, I was fixing him dinner, and setting his dinner in front of him I could help the smile on my face. Leaning down I kissed his lips before turning to do the dishes that pride still strong in my heart as well as my love for him.

"I did what I could. I hope you like it," I whispered feeling his eyes on me still.

"You did wonderful," smiled Oswald beginning to eat. We were silent then, but so many things were going through my mind. This was how it was meant to be of that I was sure. If things had been different this was how I knew it would have been, he would be my husband, I would be his wife, and smiling I hoped it would really be that way someday. And I knew it would, someday we would be together.

"Someday I will be your wife, "I whispered making him look at me instantly with a smile.

"Yes you will," smiled Oswald telling me with his eyes when they met mine to come closer. Throwing away the paper plate and bowl he had eaten on, I returned to him standing behind him my arms quick to wrap around him.

"I love you, Oswald," I said my head right next to his. I felt him smile then and it triggered my own smile.

"I love you too. I'm just glad I'm with you again. You were on my mind all day today," whispered Oswald taking one of my hands. Kissing his cheek I let him bring me to sit in his lap. I felt him tenderly place kisses along my jaw then before moving to my throat. Leaning closer to his body I couldn't hold back my moan as I felt his hand slowly traveling between my legs coming to grip my thigh. I was still worried about hurting him, but in that moment he seemed to be fine. But then we both stopped when someone knocked on the door.

Slowly our eyes met then as we both seemed to stop breathing. I don't think either one of us knew what to do; nothing like this had expected this to happen.

"Who's there?" said Oswald still not letting me go. I wanted to run and hide, but with the hold he had on me that was impossible. But then again I didn't know where I would have hid anyway.

"Charlie," said Charlie from the other side making us both breathe a sigh of relief. Leaving his lap, I hurried to open the door letting Charlie hand me my bag. I closed the door as quick as I could afterward not wanting anyone in the hall to see me and turning back to him I smiled. I couldn't believe this was really happening.

Oswald had stood up now and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to pounce on him, but I restrained myself. But moving towards him I let my eyes admire him. Oswald was so sexy, so handsome, and god if he didn't turn me on. And looking at him still I couldn't help, but think that I loved him. I loved him so much. He stood before me his hair still damp bare chested in nothing, but his boxers. It all made him want to devour him.

"I had Charlie go get me some things while you were in the bath," I said not getting to say anything more before he pulled me tight against his chest to kiss me.

"Good because tonight I don't plan on letting you go even for a second," growled Oswald the kiss continuing hungry and making me hot all over.

"You get in bed while I go change into something more comfy," I whispered drawing away from him into the bathroom. I moved quickly once I was inside. I ruffled through my bag looking for my intended garment and when I found it the devil was in my smile. I knew he would love me when he saw me in this. I would wear my black lace negligee for him, it was something I had bought only days before just for him, and I hoped beyond hope that he would like it. It clung to my every curve, it showed off my cleavage; it was beautiful. I knew Oswald would want to ravish me the second he saw me. After slipping into it, I took the time to brush my hair out letting it hang over my shoulders the way he liked. Then I looked at myself in the mirror with a smile. I found Oswald laying on the bed, the second I left the bathroom his eyes were on me, and I could tell he liked what he saw.

"You look stunning," whispered Oswald his eyes never leaving me as I moved to stand at the end of the bed. Getting on my hands and knees on the bed I crawled towards him until I was by his side.

"See something you like?" I purred running my hands over his sides. Oswald didn't say anything only nodding his head.

"You are the most beautiful woman on this earth; I love you, my Mary. I especially like this…I'll try extra hard not to rip it off…I would like to see it again in the future," whispered Oswald his hands beginning to explore my body at their leisure.

Holding me by the back of the neck then he let our heads move closer together until our lips collided into a fiery kiss. The second his tongue ran over my bottom lip, I let him inside my heart pounding as his hands continued to move over me. The feeling of kissing him, of his hands on my body, it was the best thing in the world to me in that moment. And then he pulled me flush against him making me moan as he began to devour me.

"Oswald…god, I love you," I gasped feeling a shiver go up my spine as he cupped my breasts. My words made him growl and as his lips left mine moving to my throat I held him to me never wanting to let him go.

"Someday I will be your husband and you my wife," whispered Oswald making me nod my head in response before he bit playfully into my throat leaving a mark I would enjoy covering. Letting my fingers run through his hair in that moment I drew his lips back to mine using his shoulders to push him back onto the bed.

Straddling him I attacked his lips feeling his hardness against my sex from between my legs.

"I love you, Oswald, more than anything," I whispered moving my lips down his neck continuing down his body feeling his fingers in my hair.

"I love you too, my Mary," breathed Oswald as I began to remove his boxers giving him a smile before continuing.


	8. You're mine and we belong together

Chapter 8

Mary's POV…

Straddling him I attacked his lips feeling his hardness against my sex from between my legs.

"I love you, Oswald, more than anything." I whispered moving my lips down his neck continuing down his body feeling his fingers in my hair.

"I love you too, my Mary," breathed Oswald as I began to remove his boxers giving him a smile before continuing. Once he lay naked before my eyes, I couldn't help, but stop to admire him. To anyone else he might not have been much, but to me he was everything. He was the only one that really did it for me. Oswald, with his pale skin, almost too pale even for Gotham standards, Oswald, with his blue eyes that could make me shiver more than the coldest water, Oswald, my Oswald. He was so handsome, so skilled with his hands when they ran over my body, and as I admired him I took pride in one thing. He was mine, he would always be mine. I would be the only woman to love him, the only woman he would ever love in return, and the only woman to know him like this.

"I love you," I smiled one last time as I took him in hand seeing from the look on his face that he was excited to see what I would do.

"Oh," exclaimed Oswald in response letting me run my fingers over his cock. His fingers went through my hair then caressing my scalp as I caressed him. It was how I could tell when I was doing something he liked. His hands would tighten in my hair and his breathing would become heavy; it was very sexy. It only made me want to please him more.

"You'll like this, Oswald, I promise," I smiled my grip on him tightening too as my eyes locked with his. Before he knew what was happening, I had his entire length in my mouth my tongue gently running over him. His skin was slightly cold still, but nice as I tasted him. I wasn't surprised to find he tasted like nothing I'd ever tasted before; Oswald was so different I knew he would. I could taste the salt of his skin, I could smell the musk of his freshly washed skin, and it all made me tingle. I wanted him and only him I knew then before, but as my head bobbed over him listening to the sounds he made as I did so I couldn't help thinking it again. When I did this Oswald groaned in the most delicious way his head falling back against the pillows.

"Mary…god," gasped Oswald keeping his eyes on me as I focused on my task making him swoon with pleasure.

"Yes…that's really…wow," breathed Oswald trying to control his breathing as he felt my tongue slide over him repeatedly his hands tightening in my hair. Every word he said only spurred me on and suddenly I found myself really wanting to make him feel good. Taking every part of him that I could I brought my hand to play with his balls as I slowly moved back up to his head? Only then did I focus on it sucking it hard before pulling away giving it a single lick before diving right back in. His hand was at the back of my head now and looking at him once more only then did I look away when I caught him watching me.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my love?" I purred looking up into his eyes as I continued to touch him. I was teasing him and I knew he knew that. Gently Oswald smiled at me and ghosting a lick over his head I waited for him response. But all I received was a nod.

A mere shake of the head, that's all I got, but pausing that just wasn't good enough. I wanted him to tell me what he wanted. I wanted to hear him scream my name as he came.

"No, no…dearest…speak up please," I whispered seductively. I was still teasing him now as I ran my fingers slowly over him. I laid there then looking up at him expectantly and by the way his eyes widened I knew I was killing him. I hated to tease him this way, but I wanted him to be a little more vocal. I wanted him to scream for me, so he was going to scream. I wanted to know how he felt; I wanted to hear him in his pleasure.

"No…I mean yes. Please don't stop," exclaimed Oswald wincing as my fingers moved over him.

"Then speak up…I want to hear you scream," I purred giving him a seductive smile. I received a groan not seconds later when I took him back into my mouth his entire body shaking. He wasn't quiet after that in fact if he wanted to I think he could have woke the dead. It was wonderful hearing as he came closer and closer to his end.

"Mary," growled Oswald as he hit the back of my throat making me moan as I went down on him over and over again.

"Jesus…fuck yes," exclaimed Oswald guiding my movements now as I brought my hands to him thighs gripping them tightly.

"Oh lord, Mary," whispered Oswald as I sucked harder moving my hand to cup his balls once more. At first I only played with them. At first I was gentle, but that didn't last. Suddenly I grabbed them giving them a tight squeeze that nearly made Oswald jump off the bed. For a moment this continued as I moved my mouth over him being careful of my teeth as I deep throated him. Oswald was close and if I didn't know it before I suddenly knew. He suddenly couldn't stop his hips from bucking hitting the back of my throat before I was ready. Gagging I pulled away for only a second taking a breath before I took him once more.

"Mary…I'm going to come," gasped Oswald making me move faster at the very sound of his voice. Both his hands were at the back of my head now and he was so hard now I knew he was close. All it took was for me to take him deeply down my throat one last time and it was over.

"Oh god, Mary," called Oswald keeping me firmly in place as he finally came. I couldn't have moved if I wanted to and sucking on him still I didn't want to. I could have stayed like that with him for the rest of my life and been the happiest woman on earth.

"Did you enjoy that, my Oswald?" I whispered as I gently moved kisses back up his body. Lowering my body over his, I gazed down at him in his wrecked state, and I couldn't deny I liked seeing him like that. He laid there perfectly quiet with his eyes closed his breathing still heavy as he tried to catch his breath. It brought me great joy to see him that way. Just knowing I had done that and I was the only one going to do that to him for the rest of his life. And staring at him my hands splayed out against his chest I just watched him silently waiting for him to open his eyes to look at me. When he finally did he looked at me in complete amazement his hand coming to cup my cheek. I thought he was going to pull me down to him, but he didn't. Instead Oswald slowly rose until he was level with me and looking at me that's all he did for a moment. He simply stared at me as his hands moved up my spine through the fabric of my gown and then coming to grip the back of my neck I knew what was coming before it came. Oswald attacked my lips holding me as close as he could get me and then pulling away he stared at me once more.

"Wow…you really know how to blow a person's mind. For a moment there I wondered if this was all real," whispered Oswald bringing the hand at my neck to stroke my cheek.

"I love you," whispered Oswald not giving me a chance to say the same as he claimed my lips once more. Oswald kissed me in the most passionate way his tongue moving over mine as my fingers moved through his hair tenderly. Our lips moved apart and we looked at each other.

"I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't found you again," smiled Oswald our foreheads touching as he simply held me in that moment.

"Mmmm…me too…I hope we never have to be apart again because I never plan on being like this with anybody else or doing that to anybody else," I said making him laugh returning his gaze to my face.

"Did you like it? I was a bit worried you wouldn't," I whispered sliding my hands over his chest. Instead of answering with a yes or no right away Oswald simply took my face in his hands moving his lips over mine without any hesitation. It was one hell of a kiss as his tongue moved over mine his fingers suddenly hot against my cheeks as my hands curled around his wrists. In that moment I could picture our life together. I could see our wedding day in my head and him kissing me just like this. I could see us together forever and I didn't want it any other way.

"Oswald," I purred as his lips left mine moving to my neck then my breasts before finding my lips once more.

"Yes…I liked it very much. Hopefully it won't be our last experience doing that," breathed Oswald his eyes running over me. I could feel my heart pounding in that moment. He didn't even have to touch me, he could just look at me, and get me all worked up. And I knew it was because he loved me. Not just that, but because I loved him too. We were in love and that's all that mattered. His hands ran slowly over me as our eyes met and I couldn't stop the smile that found my lips. My hands moved over him too and gripping his shoulders I could suddenly feel him. He was ready for me again and bringing my lips to his I began to grind my sex against his feeling as he responded. His hands found my hips and as our lips parted I saw his eyes had changed from the blue I loved to a deep coal black that I loved even more.

His response made me smile.

"Mary," growled Oswald his eyes closing as a groan left his lips.

"I need you, Oswald. It's been too long," I whispered as his head fell against my chest. I felt his hands tighten on my waist in response and that was all the invitation I needed.

"Make love to me," I purred receiving his answer when he kissed me hard his mouth bruising mine as my arms curled around him in an effort to draw him closer. We held each other close as our kiss continued.

I had always loved kissing him, ever since that moment in the alleyway, and didn't think that would ever change. I knew that in that perfect moment when I just wanted to kiss him, to hold him, and stay with him. For this moment was different from all others, there was no fear of my husband or of my suddenly having to leave. It was perfect because I could stay with him without a worry in my head. In that moment nothing else existed. It was just Oswald and I in this room where we were happily in love. And it stayed that way as our lips parted, his moving to my neck as he started making love to me. My hands came to grip his shoulders then as I ground my body into his still his breath on my neck.

"Oh, Oswald," I gasped arching my neck with a squeal as he nipped at my skin.

I melted in his arms as he continued to run his lips over every inch of skin he could reach. He marked me covering me and though I shouldn't have let him I did. In that moment I didn't care about the risk, it didn't exist, we were all that mattered, and besides I could cover them easily. I silently loved them. They made me his, they were something that he imbedded into my skin that told the world who I loved, who I belonged to, and I loved it. I loved that I was his. That I would always be his, before, now, and in the future. It didn't matter that I would have to hide them because I would know they were there. But still the more he kissed my skin the bigger the fire inside me grew.

"Kiss me," I exclaimed finally taking his face in my hands. With one gentle tug I made his lips return to mine and this time I bruised his lips. I wouldn't let him go. I just kissed him pouring all my love into that single kiss. And I felt as he did the same. This kiss was heated, tender moans leaving both of us as his hands moved over me still.

"Beautiful," breathed Oswald his hands leaving my hips to trace my sides then my back. It was like he was counting every single bone as he touched it beneath the skin, it made me feel beautiful in a way only he could make me feel. But then he got bolder running his hands all the way back down gripping my ass to pull me taunt against him.

"I need you," I whispered firmly gripping his shoulders.

"Oswald, I can't wait anymore. I need you," I purred pushing him onto the bed in that moment smiling as I hovered over him, so our lips were barely touching.

"Right now," I breathed molding my lips onto his feeling as his hands moved to tangle in my hair. He was all I wanted in that moment and I don't just mean the sex, I wanted to be with him. His wife, the woman on his arm every day; I wanted to be with him. That was why when my lips finally left his I did what he had done to me so many times. I worshipped him or tried to anyway. I kissed every inch of him I could reach and left my mark on him like he had done me.

"You are mine and I'm going to remind you every day for the rest of our lives," I growled running my tongue over his Adam's apple making his shiver beneath my touch. Moving over to the right then I kissed that patch of skin before I nipped at him like he did me. I left a mark right where everyone could see it. He didn't have to cover anything and I was going to make sure he couldn't. When a purple hickey marred his pale skin I smiled before I looked down into his eyes. Gently he brought his hand to touch it and then he looked at me a grin of devil's proportions on his face as he brought his other hand to touch the ones he had left on me. I pecked him on the lips making him look at me then back at his very first hickey.

"You mark me, I mark you," I smiled kissing him.

"People are going to see that," breathed Oswald a smile playing on his lips.

"Good other women will know to keep their hands off," I said firmly completely serious as I kissed him again. My hold on him was firm in that moment; no one was going to be touching him like I did, not while I was still living. He was mine and if I saw another woman even look at them I would snap their scrawny little necks. The kiss was hard, sensual, and when we finally parted it did exactly what I wanted.

"You are mine, "I whispered seeing the heat in his eyes as I spoke.

"I'm never going to want another woman. I never even think or look at other women. Why would I when I have you?" smiled Oswald making me smile too. I was still straddling him then and splaying my hands out against his chest I slowly sat up.

"Good, because that would probably be the cause of our first fight as a married couple. I love you, Oswald; I know you love me that's why we belong to each other. We're in love," I exclaimed snaking my hand lower down his body. My words caught him off guard because he didn't even notice where that hand was going until I held his cock in my hand. A groan left his lips in that moment as I held him waiting for him to be ready before making another move.

"Mary," growled Oswald his hands grazing my hips as I moved over him letting his head touch my entrance. When I started to lower my body over his I threw my head back feeling as his grip tightened. He entered me slowly both of us moaning as we became one. And then he was all the way inside me my body clutching his. It was perfect; it was meant to be.

"Oswald, "I gasped bringing my hands to cover his on my hips my eyes closing.

I took a long moment to open them. I just wanted to enjoy that moment with him. My Oswald and I getting to be together without a worry in the world. When my eyes finally opened I peered down into his eyes and I could tell he was savoring the moment just like I was. Suddenly we both smiled in the same moment and leaning down I kissed him so sweetly my fingers curling in the sheets just above his shoulders.

"I can't wait for it to always be like this," I breathed deep down knowing that this would be our future. No Maroni or Falcone, just us, and our love. Our lives, him as king, and me as his queen; living happily ever after. All Oswald did was smile a laugh leaving his throat in response. His arms encircled me and he simply held me keeping me safe. In that moment I think neither of us could wait for that time to come. Kissing him again, I began to move my hips over him feeling as he gripped my body as he responded in tune. Oswald met every one of my movements with one of his own. Sitting back up again I rested my hands up against his chest arching into his touch. Moaning I heard as my name left his lips repeatedly as I rode him my breasts bouncing in tune with the pace we had set.

Oswald's POV…

For a minute I only laid there my heart pounding as I watched her. Every move she made was so graceful, so beautiful. She was like an angel, my angel, and I was the devil lucky enough to get to love her and have her love him back. We were connected in that moment, as our hips met our bodies moving as one, and I never wanted it to be any other way. She was the only woman I would ever want. Despite the darkness of the room, she shined brighter than all the diamonds in the world; even still wearing that sexy black ensemble she glowed. Mary was beautiful. She was beautiful in every way, with the mere shine of her skin, the red tint of her lips that I loved to kiss, and her hair the way it hung low over her shoulders like a halo almost. Now, this moment, was almost too good to be true. But then my eyes fell on that same black ensemble she looked so enticing in. As much as I loved it, I wanted her out of it; right now. Pulling her closer, I kissed her once more as I sat up feeling as she grabbed my shoulders almost immediately. Ending our kiss, I gently ran my hands over her, gathering the fabric up in my hands preparing to relieve her of it. But then her hands covered mine.

"You are a man of your word and you gave me your word you wouldn't rip it," smiled Mary our eyes meeting. As she spoke her pace slowed to near torture telling me she was serious. She wanted to wear this for me again and that could not happen if I ripped it from her body. Though in that moment that's all I wanted to do.

"Yes, I did, though I shouldn't have. I am a man of my word as you said my love," I breathed motioning for her to raise her arms. She did immediately and in one movement I had her naked on top of me exactly as I wanted her.

"Oswald…eager," exclaimed Mary bringing my lips to hers for a brief kiss.

"Yes…very…I can't help it. You are too enticing for words," I growled kissing her firmly.

She was the love of my life. And as I kissed her I never wanted to stop. She was my goddess, my queen, and someday I vowed she would be my wife. That would be our future. We would be together. I needed her. I wanted her. I loved her. Rolling her underneath me, I moved suddenly hard and fast inside her, our lips parting as her nails ran down my back her legs tight around me.

"Oh god, Oswald, make love to me," gasped Mary her voice barely a breath as she looked up at me. Running my hands over her thighs I held her under her knees hoisting her legs higher around me.

"You are so tight, so good. You are all mine," I whispered bringing my other hand to play with her breast as my lips moved up her shoulder.

"I always have been," smiled Mary a string of moans following as she let her head fall back against the pillow. With every stroke we were both getting so close.

"You're the only one I want, you know that, right?" whispered Mary drawing me into a kiss.

"I love you," continued Mary ending the kiss with those three big words.

"I know and someday you will be mine, all mine," I growled attacking her throat leaving another mark for her to cover.

"Yes," hissed Mary arching her body beneath mine. I felt as she clutched me then coming with a scream that could have been my name. Everything she said after that was impossible to decipher because she was lost. And I had made her that way. I loved that almost as much as I loved her. I came not seconds after.

"Mary," I whispered bringing her lips to mine as I came. I wanted to stay like that with her forever. She was my everything. My heart, my soul, my life, my all. Even after our pleasure left us, we held on to each other sharing desperate heartfelt tender kisses.

"I'm never letting you go," I breathed as our lips parted. She smiled at me then both of thinking the same thing. This time she wouldn't have to leave me. This time she could stay with me and the knowledge of that made her so happy. It made her happy too I knew that just by the way she kissed me our foreheads touching as we looked into each other's eyes with love.

"Neither am I. Nothing could ever chase me away," whispered Mary laying snug in my arms for the first time not having to leave. Everything in that moment was perfect. We fit together like soul mates should. It was just another reason that told me she was my soul mate.

"This is wonderful," said Mary as our bodies parted and her head found my chest.

"Oswald?" said Mary suddenly making me look down at her into her eyes.

Nothing felt better than looking down at her as she lay in my arms. Many a morning I had woke up wanting to find her there and tomorrow that would be real. Someday I vowed every day and night would be like this.

"Mary?" I smiled holding her as close as I could.

"What happens now? Maroni knows who you are, so where do you go from here?" whispered Mary beginning to draw patterns in my skin. I could see that deep down she was curious, but I could also see she was scared. She didn't want anything to happen to me. She loved me. I looked at her in that moment, I loved her so much, she was the only one I could share everything with, even this.

"Now I gather information to leak discreetly to Falcone. I am spying on Maroni for him after all, but I must also continue to prove myself worthy. Maroni will expect me to continue to tell him about the Falcone's. Also I must prepare myself for when news of me still being alive is discovered. Falcone will have no choice, but to send someone to get me, but Maroni will protect me," I explained feeling completely calm about the whole thing. Mary, however, was far from calm. I could see the thought of someone coming after me scared her and I moved quickly to sooth those fears.

"Maroni will protect you…won't he? He needs you…I need you. I can't lose you, my Oswald," whispered Mary her voice trembling as she brought her hands to his face. Their foreheads touched then as tears slowly descended down her cheeks. He quickly kissed them away holding her.

"Of course not, my love, as I said Falcone will play dumb, but I'll be fine. He has to send someone after me, Fish will insist, but I'll be fine. He needs me to get him information; don't worry," I whispered kissing her temple making her smile.

"So can I help you gather information? I could be helpful," said Mary making me look at her shaking my head.

"No, no, no, my love I appreciate that, but I will not risk your life. I must protect you from him and that will only further endanger you," I exclaimed making her look at me, so she could see how serious I was. She frowned, I could see she wanted to fight me, but didn't. Mary knew I always put her best interest first. She knew I loved her and would always protect her. Her protection came before my spying, always.

"Alright, but if I do happen to overhear anything that could help you I will tell him. If I were your wife it would be my job to protect you too. To take care of you and I will, always. I love you," whispered Mary intertwining our fingers. Every time she mentioned being my wife I couldn't help, but kiss her. I loved her and as I molded my lips over hers I promised that someday as soon as this was all over she would be my wife. I was going to marry her even if I did it with my dying breath.

"You are my wife, you know, in my mind at least," I whispered looking into her eyes accepting another kiss from her.

"I love you, Mary, and you can help me," I whispered our foreheads connecting her hands covering mine.

"Tell me, I'll do anything for you," breathed Mary. With every word she spoke though I don't know how it was possible I loved her more. She was unbelievable in every way, in her loyalty, her love, and her unending faith in me.

"Don't do anything reckless. Don't risk helping me if it means Maroni might hurt you. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you. Without you all of this…everything I'm doing would be worthless," I exclaimed running a finger along her jaw. I peered into her eyes as I waited for her answer. I didn't want a life without her; she was the one I needed to live truly happy. Happy didn't exist without her.

"Alright," whispered Mary finally pecking me tenderly on the lips moving to pull away, but this time I wouldn't let her. I kissed her with everything I had wanting to imbed part of myself into her. I deepened the kiss making her moan as I pulled her closer against my chest. Our breathing was heavy when the kiss ended and looking down at her I smiled. I loved having her like this. Snug and safe in my arms her head against my chest; just how it was meant to be.

"Is there anything else you plan on doing now that you don't have to pretend you're Pablo anymore?" sighed Mary playing with the fingers of my hand. But my next words made her drop that hand.

"I was going to go visit my mother, so she knows I'm alive," I smiled, but when her hand left mine I looked at her. My smile soon faded when I saw the look on her face. It was brief, but suddenly she had fear in her eyes.

"Your mother," breathed Mary tears gathering in her eyes. She was holding them back I could see it and feel it as her body started to tremble. Mary looked ready to have a panic attack just at the mention of my mother and I couldn't understand why.

"Of course…Mary…what's wrong? Please don't cry whatever it is we can fix it," I whispered moving to touch her face, but she pulled away before I could. Slowly she shook her head and moved away from me so not a part of us touched.

"Nothing," answered Mary simply turning onto her side so she had her back to me.

"Mary," I breathed not understanding what was happening.

"It's nothing, Oswald…let's go to sleep," whispered Mary her voice cracking informing me of the tears I could not see. I didn't believe her though as I moved closer to her until my chest was against her back. All was silent between us as I kissed the skin of her shoulders bringing a hand to rest over her hip. I brought the other to move through her hair trying to sooth her into looking at me once more. And then I wrapped my arms around her holding her close determined to never let her go.

"Mary…talk to me…tell me what's wrong," I exclaimed continuing to kiss every part of her I could reach. She remained silent though I felt her shiver at my touch. But I was patient, I knew she would answer, she only needed time.

Before that answer came she suddenly broke down crying her eyes out as I held her in my arms. In that moment I let her cry as I held her. Her whole body was shaking and the mere sound of her tears broke my heart. But it was as she was crying that the answer I needed escaped her lips.

"You're going to leave me again," exclaimed Mary her words nearly unrecognizable mixed with the sound of her tears. I looked over her shoulder at her in that moment part of me not understanding what she meant.

"Mary…why would you think that? I told you I'm never leaving you ever again," I whispered wanting her so badly to look at me in that moment, but I knew I had to wait until she was ready.

"Oswald, I love you, and I know you love me, but you love your mother so much more. She made you leave me once and when you tell her that we're together again she'll make you leave me again. And I'll let you because I love you. I told you I'd never make you choose between us," cried Mary her shoulders shaking as I hid my face in the back of her neck.

All remained silent then as I held her crying form until finally kissing her neck I brought my lips to her ear.

"Look at me, my love, please," I breathed my voice pleading as I kissed the back of her head. Slowly she turned in my embrace, she had tears all over her face, and ridding her of them I kissed her. For a long time I only looked at her as our lips parted and kissing her forehead, cheek, and nose I stroked her cheek. It was then that I made her look at me planning what I wanted to say in my head as I rid her of her tears. Tears didn't belong anywhere near her.

"I love you, so much. I can't live without you ever again; I love you, my Mary. And yes, I love my mother. But she is not going to come between us again. Nothing she says will make me leave you again. I'm never leaving you ever again, not because of my mother, not for any reason at all. You're my Mary, I love you, you're all I want in this world, and without you none of what I'm doing now matters. I need you," I exclaimed making her cry more with every word. Slowly her arms wrapped around me then as she buried her head in my chest still crying. I kissed the top of her head then only holding her as I waited for her to look at me once more.

"I love you," exclaimed Mary looking up at me once more. She pulled me down to kiss her then her lips urgent, powerful as they devoured mine the taste of her tears there, but only faintly. When our lips parted I looked down into her eyes and wiping away the last of her tears I had a thought. I was the luckiest man in Gotham. This beautiful, sweet, incredible woman loved me. She wanted to be with me and looking at her I would never be less than grateful for that.

"You'll always be my girl…never forget that," I breathed making her smile her hand coming to cup my cheek.

"I know I am…I'll always be proud to hold that title," smiled Mary leaning in to kiss me sweetly.

"I'm going to hold you to everything you just said," whispered Mary her nose touching mine.

"Be sure you do," I breathed kissing her with every ounce of heat that I held in my body. Without any hesitation I rolled her to her back holding her in place as I claimed her lips like a conqueror. I kissed her with all the passion I had, I held her in my arms so tight wanting to keep her there forever as her fingers tugged desperately at my hair.

"Let me make love to you," I breathed running my tongue over the many marks on her neck. She smiled up at me in that moment as tiny laugh leaving her lips. In that moment I couldn't help, but think that this was how I wanted her. I wanted to always make her happy. I wanted to make every dream she ever had come true.

"Again?" said Mary clearly impressed by my stamina. There was a happy glint in her eye in that moment that I wanted to see every day from that day on.

"I can't get enough of you," I breathed wrapping her legs around my waist. I let her feel me then a breath leaving her lips as she did. It was like there was a fire, a passion inside us that just wouldn't burn out. I hoped it never would; I knew it never would.

"I hope so because I'm never going to stop wanting you like this," breathed Mary pulling me to kiss her one of her legs moving high above my waist.

"I hope that's a yes because I won't accept a no," I whispered moving over her throat, so hungry for her in that moment. I looked up at her then, both of our eyes filled with the same heat we only shared for each other. She pulled me to her our lips colliding immediately in answer.

"Have I ever said no?" gasped Mary as I entered her for the second time that night.


End file.
